Escape
by KaiSeon
Summary: Bakugo wakes up in a jailhause with Yaoyorozu and Kirishima. They have no idea how they ended up there or where the rest of the class is. The only way to find out is to break out from prison and start exploring the strange place they are in. OC villains!
1. Jailhouse

**Hello! This is my very first story and I want you to know that english isn't my mother language so be ready for some grammar mistakes! So please, don't let it trouble you too much! I plan to make this quite long, so you can expect many chapters. This story contains OC villains. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Jailhause

"Hey! Bakugo, wake up!"

"He doesn't seem to hear you."

Bakugo heard voices calling him but they were distant and a bit fuzzy. His mind was blurry and he couldn't collect his thoughts. He didn't reply to who was calling him though he could recall those familiar voices.

"I'm going to wake him up!" the voice was more clear now but Bakugo still didn't open his eyes.

"Yaoyorozu wait!" as the familiar voice said those words, Bakugo felt sharp pain in his left eye.

"What the fuck?!" Bakugo opened his eyes as he came to. He looked around pissed off pain still throbbing his eye.

At first Bakugo found himself in a place where he sure wasn't when he previously was awake. From where he was he saw a dark room which was made from grey stone. It was chilly and the floor was cold. What really caught his attention were bars in front of him. The fact that he was in a jail.

"What the hell is this place?!" Bakugo shouted in anger.

"Shhhh, Bakugo lower your voice!" Kirishima whispered on his right side.

Bakugo turned his head and saw red haired boy a little further away from him. He was also in a jail right next to him. Bakugo noticed that Kirishima's hands were chained on the wall so he couldn't move well. That's when Bakugo realized that his own hands were chained as well.

"Don't move or make any loud noises!" Yaoyorozu said on the left side. Bakugo turned his head again and saw the girl behind the bars but she wasn't chained. Instead she had a slingshot in her hand.

"You!" Bakugo grinned. She was the one who shot him in the eye!

"Quiet!" demanded nervous Yaoyorozu.

"Don't you fucking order me around!" Bakugo shouted but then girl pointed something on the hallway outside the jails. Bakugo looked and his eyes widened as he saw a big and muscular creature sitting on the floor, silently. It didn't face the trio but Bakugo sure recognized that frightening being. Noumu.

"Shit!" Bakugo said but with much less volume. "Where the actual fuck are we? And why aren't you chained?!"

"I don't know where we are and I have no idea how we got here because we woke up here too", Yaoyorozu explained. "I got free because I made a key though it wasn't easy."

"Then hurry up and release me too, damn it!" Bakugo spit through his teeth.

"Oh, I thought that you would blow up the whole wall", Kirishima said with a surprised tone.

"No you fucking idiot! That would make too much noise and I'm not that stupid!" Bakugo did his best not to shout.

"So.. How do we get out of here?" Kirishima asked without paying attention to Bakugo. "That thing's gonna notice us if we try to escape, right?"

"I'm not sure if it listens to what we do because it didn't move an inch when you woke up", Yaoyorozu noted, keeping an eye on the big creature. "I know this is risky but I'm going to let you free."

"Be careful!" worried Kirishima whispered.

Bakugo and Kirishima watched closely as Yaoyorozu extremely carefully made a key that unlocked jail door she was in. The lock was old but so was the whole place they where, so they didn't expect any number codes. This was much easier.

There was little 'click' when the door opened. Yaoyorozu halted and bit her lip nervously but noumu didn't react in any way. Girl let out a sigh and proceed quietly to the next jail where Bakugo was. She opened the door and slipped in. Bakugo watched noumu in case it showed some kind of movement as Yaoyorozu unchained him.

Bakugo stood up right away and rubbed his wrists. Noumu still didn't show any life signs.

"Nice!" Kirishima grinned.

Yaoyorozu and Bakugo sneaked out of the door and Yaoyorozu went over to Kirishima's jail. Bakugo stayed in the hallway, looking around the room. The air was chilly and smelled stuffy, and water drops slowly fell from the ceiling in one corner of the room.. There was only one exit and it was right in front of noumu. Of course he could just blow his way out through wall but it didn't seem wise because noumu could hear it for sure.

Bakugo picked up a small stone and looked at noumu, then the stone in his hand. Yaoyorozu just got Kirishima free from chains when Bakugo pitched the stone at noumu.

"Bakugo what the hell?!" Kirishima gasped as the stone hit noumu's large back.

The trio were silent for a few seconds but noumu didn't react.

"I thought so", Bakugo said. "I'm pretty sure it reacts only if we try to sneak past it. I think it's supposed to guard the entrance. That would make sense because it isn't facing us but the exit."

"Are you insane?" shocked Yaoyorozu asked. "You should've asked us first! At least warned!"

"I don't care", the boy answered boldly. Yaoyorozu frowned at him but Bakugo couldn't care less.

"Hey hey it's okay!" Kirishima said quickly. "Now we know that it won't attack us if we don't go too near."

"You're right", Yaoyorozu let out a sigh and shook her head.

"So, what now?" Kirishima asked.

"It's obvious, I'm gonna explode my way out of here!" Bakugo said as he walked close the wall behind them.

"We don't know what's on the other side of that wall", Kirishima rushed to Bakugo.

"Wait!" Yaoyorozu said, and Bakugo gave her an annoyed look. "The exit has stairs going up, so we should make a way up. Bakugo, can you blow up the ceiling? Then I'll make a hook and rope so we can climb on the next floor."

"Stop telling me what to do", Bakugo shouted but did what was asked. He held his hands directed at the stone ceiling above and let out a nice and loud explosion. They dodged falling stones easily and turned to see if noumu had noticed them but creature still hadn't made a move.

"Nice job, man!" Kirishima said smiling. Bakugo said something in reply while Yaoyorozu made a simple hook and tied the rope to it. Then she threw the hook through the hole and it stick tightly on the edge of the hole.

"Done", Yaoyorozu stated. "Who goes first?"

"I'm going", Bakugo grabbed the rope and climbed up fast.

"I can go last", Kirishima volunteered. Yaoyorozu nodded and climbed after Bakugo.

When they all were on the next floor, everything seemed normal so far. They were in a hallway which was also made from grey stone. Ceiling was lower than on previous floor and the place had a faint lightning. Few torches and cold stone made a gloomy atmosphere.

"Which way do we go?" Yaoyorozu wondered. There were only too opinions, it was a straight hallway after all.

"This way", Bakugo said and started walking opposed direction that hopefully didn't lead to the entrance of the jailhause. None of them wanted to face noumu back there.

"This place sure is strange. I have no clue where we could be", Kirishima said as he rubbed his head.

"I agree. Before we woke up in that jailhouse, we were on a buss with the rest of the class. If I remember correctly, we were attacked by someone. It all happened so fast that I'm not sure if there were more people. My memory is blurry so I can't tell", Yaoyorozu remembered.

"If we were attacked, what happened to the rest of class 1-A? Class 1-B was also there!" Kirishima asked, concerned.

"Who cares? I'll find somebody and make them tell me what the hell's going on! This is pissing me off!" Bakugo rumbled, ready to punch somebody with his fists.

"Oh, come on, man", Kirishima sighed.

When they had walked on and on, they came in a room that was just as dark as the hallway. It had a simple table and couple of chairs. Then there was a single closet, nothing else. Room had also two doors leading somewhere. The trio looked around but saw nobody.

"This seems to be some-", Yaoyorozu started but a voice cut her sentence.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" voice belonged to a fabulous tall woman who stepped from the shadows before them. She had a long dark hair and light eyes. Woman held two ominous daggers in her hands. "Three lost prisoners wandering outside their jails. That won't do. Shall we play before I put you back where you belong?"

Chapter 1 END

* * *

 **So yeah. That's first chapter. Feel free to leave a comment, I would really appreciate it!**


	2. Unpleasant Reunion

Chapter 2: Unpleasant Reunion

"Who the hell are you?" Bakugo asked with an angry tone.

"I'm not going to tell you, unless you are worthy enough", said the mysterious woman and stepped forward her heels clopping against the stone floor.

"I'll show you I'm worthy by killing you!" Bakugo grinned and took a battle stance.

"That's not a nice thing to say to a lady", the woman said, "but I accept your challenge."

She stepped back into shadows and disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Kirishima asked looking around the room. "Can she become invisible or something?"

"It's an opinion. Let's be careful", Yaoyorozu said. Kirishima nodded.

"Show yourself so I can beat the shit out of you!" Bakugo demanded ready to attack.

They heard bright laugh that came everywhere around them. Yaoyorozu made a staff to defend herself. Kirishima used hardening just in time when the woman pounced from behind him and stroke him in the back.

"Kirishima!" Yaoyorozu shouted.

"I'm okay, only my shirt took damage!" Kirishima said, stumbling forward.

"Hard skin, huh?" the woman noted. "How boring. Now I can't cut you."

Bakugo let out a powerful explosion right at the woman but she stepped out of his range. The woman had an irritated expression while covering her face from the bright light that came from the blast.

"Bakugo, be careful with your explosions because they'll limit our vision", Yaoyorozu warned.

"Shut the hell up! I know what I'm doing!" Bakugo shouted angrily.

"Yeah, this is a bit too small room for big explosions", Kirishima added nervously, when small pieces of stone fell from the ceiling.

Bakugo wiped the smoke away but the woman had vanished again. How did she do that? It must be her Quirk. Bakugo wasn't quite sure what it was though.

Suddenly the woman tried to stab him in the back but Bakugo dodged and did a counter attack, making her fall from the impact. The boy attacked again without delay, directing a blow right to the woman's head when she lifted her dagger, cutting Bakugo's palm. He instantly pulled back his hand and looked at it. The wound wasn't deep so it didn't hurt much.

When the woman was getting up, Kirishima quickly kicked one of the daggers off her grip. He was going to grab her but the woman rolled backwards doing an elegant move as she got up.

"You really are stubborn ones", the woman started. "I think I'll let you know my name. I'm called Shadow Maiden. Now we must end our little play." Shadow Maiden took the only torch in the room and put out the flame and the whole room got really dark. A little light came from the hallway but not enough to see every corner of the room.

"I'm pretty sure she can hide in shadows", Yaoyorozu mentioned, creating a flash bang. "Cover your eyes!"

Kirishima and Bakugo did like was told as Yaoyorozu threw the flash bang. For a short moment the whole room was bright and they could see Shadow Maiden a few steps away from them.

"You little-", the woman started, dazzled from the bright light when Bakugo let out a powerful burst at her. Shadow Maiden flew back from the force screaming and hit the wall. She coughed and got back up even though it seemed wearisome.

"You…" Shadow Maiden gasped with a very poisonous tone. "I'll let you go this time but next time I will make you suffer!"

"That won't happen because I kill you before that", Bakugo grinned, small explosions dancing on his palm.

Shadow Maiden laughed coldly as she blend into the shadows and disappeared.

"Glad that's over", Kirishima said after a moment and relaxed. "Good job Bakugo and Yaoyorozu!"

"You too", Yaoyorozu smiled. "We should keep going before someone finds us here."

* * *

It had been a while since Todoroki came to. He felt tired and couldn't tell what was around him. He knew he was lying on something cold and hard. When Todoroki opened his eyes, he saw a bright light shining above him so he closed his eyes. It was like he was in trance.

Suddenly there was a huge noise, like a metal door was slammed against something hard. Todoroki's mind became clear in that instant and he tried to get up but his hands and legs were tied up. The bright light came from a large lamp above him.

"When will she come here?" frustrated voice asked and Todoroki tried to see who was talking. The voice belonged to a tall, slim man who had dark brown and spiky hair that was pointing backwards. He wore a sleeveless shirt and trousers.

"She'll get here later", answered another man with a plain tone.

Todoroki swallowed. He recognized that voice. Dabi walked in his long coat next to the unknown man towards Todoroki.

"Oh, he's awake", Dabi noted as he came closer.

Todoroki didn't have a slightest idea what was going on and the fact that he couldn't move was really bad. The room he was in was some kind of laboratory. There were many different tools everywhere. Metallic desks, shelves full of empty botles, and many lockers on the walls. He looked around trying to find something that would help him get free but then he saw Tokoyami close to him, pinned down on a table like Todoroki. He was unconscious.

"Tokoyami!" Todoroki shouted out loud and Tokoyami startled awake.

"What?!" Tokoyami asked confused and blinked.

"I don't know but we have to get out of here!" Todoroki stated with a serious tone.

"Why are you in such a hurry, Todoroki?" Dabi asked without any expression.

Todoroki used his ice side to attack the two villains and created a huge ice wall between them and himself. "Tokoyami, try to get free!" he said to his companion.

"Right", Tokoyami understood. "Dark Shadow!"

"Ayo!" The yellow eyed shadow tore off the metal shackles that were keeping him chained. The shackles snapped like sticks. Tokoyami stood up and quickly jumped down from the table.

"Release Todoroki!" Tokoyami ordered and Dark Shadow did like was told. Todoroki got free as easily as Tokoyami and he quickly slid off the table.

The ice wall that was separating Todoroki and Tokoyami from the villains shattered and wave of blue flames spread in.

"You're not going to try to escape right?" Dabi asked as he came through the hole he made.

"Where are we?" Tokoyami asked calmly. Dark Shadow was ready to protect him from villains' attacks.

"Somewhere", Dabi answered scratching his head. "You don't need to know."

"Then we have to find out it ourselves", Todoroki said watching the villains closely.

"Sorry, not gonna happen", unknown villain said casually and marched towards Todoroki.

Todoroki used his ice and attacked him. The villain dodged it and ran fast at Todoroki. He made an ice wall to protect himself but the man's hand turned into a drill bit and crushed the wall like it was nothing. Todoroki startled and got out of the way just in time before the drill bit would hit his face.

"Hey, don't kill them, Mole ", Dabi said to the other villain.

"I'm not gonna kill them, just make them unable to move. It should be fine", man called Mole said grinning as Todoroki took some distance from the man.

"Todoroki", Tokoyami said silently. "We have to run. I can't fight well because of that man's flames."

"I know", Todoroki noted. "There's only one escape route so I'm going to push them away with my ice. That drill guy is a problem so I'm counting on you with it."

Tokoyami nodded in reply. They had to move fast. Todoroki took first step and covered half of the room with ice, freezing Dabi so he couldn't move but Mole made his way through with his drill bit hands.

"That won't work on me!" Mole shouted and laughed loudly.

The man attacked Todoroki and Tokoyami as they ran across the room to the exit. Dark Shadow stroke Mole into the wall before he reached them. Tokoyami and Todoroki didn't wait and see what happened to him because there was no time to waste.

They got on a passage with stairs leading up. Todoroki closed up the doorway with a thick ice barrier as they ran up the stairs. He was starting to shiver from overusing his right side.

"That should hold them back for a moment at least", Todoroki said as he stabilized his body temperature with his left side.

"I agree", Tokoyami stated. "Let us make haste."

"Yeah", Todoroki nodded.

They ran for a while and the stairs went on and on.

"How long does this last?" Todoroki panted frustrated. It felt like they got nowhere.

"I don't know", Tokoyami shook his head. "Wait. I think I see the end of the stairs."

He was right. They could see a metal door ahead. Todoroki and Tokoyami rushed at it and Todoroki grabbed the handle and threw it open. Luckily it wasn't locked.

On the other side was a room that had few metallic tables and wooden desks. There were paper piles everywhere, on the desks and even on the dark floor. Chandelier was hanging from the roof and gave a gentle light.

"What is this place?" Todoroki wondered as they made their way through the room, dodging a couple of tall paper piles in the way.

"We should get outside and find out", Tokoyami said looking around. "There haven't been any windows so I can't even tell if it's day or night."

"That's true", Todoroki agreed when the door before them opened. Toga came in and halted when she saw them. They stared at each other for a moment.

"What the-" Toga blinked confused. "You shouldn't be here if I'm right."

Todoroki didn't answer but attacked with ice. Toga shrieked and ran out of the way but Dark Shadow grabbed her and lifted high up.

"Hey!" Toga shouted swinging her legs pointlessly, unable to do anything.

Tokoyami heard footsteps coming from behind. "They are coming."

"Throw her in and I'll block their way", Todoroki told and Dark Shadow threw Toga through the door that led to the laboratory. Todoroki froze the door in that instant. They turned around and went through the exit where Toga had just came from.

Behind the door was a spiral staircase made from smooth stone leading up and down.

"Let's go up", Todoroki suggested. Tokoyami nodded. Stairs leading up most likely led outside if they happened to be underground. Or so Todoroki thought because there were no windows on their way forward.

"I hope we don't run into any more villains", Tokoyami said concerned.

"This sure is strange", Todoroki stated. "How did we end up here?"

"It's better to think about it when we know we are safe somewhere", Tokoyami noted.

All of a sudden stairs below them turned into a slide. Todoroki and Tokoyami fell over and started to slide down.

"What now!?" Todoroki gasped in frustration.

They slid at high speed down. Dabi, Mole and Toga were waiting for them at the metal door.

"Hello again", Dabi greeted them with a sarcastic smile. Toga smiled and Mole seemed angry.

"Well, this is a situation", Tokoyami stated.

Todoroki used his right side once again and made a wall to stop them from sliding any further.

"And now we are stuck", Todoroki said.

"It seems we have no other choice than to fight", Tokoyami said determined.

"We just rush through like we did in that other room", Todoroki closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Dark Shadow was ready to break through the ice wall.

"Ready?" Todoroki asked and Tokoyami nodded. "Go!"

Chapter 2: END


	3. Sewers and a cramped room

**I just want to say that I'm so happy you like what I have written. (Or so I think because this is third chapter!) So let us continue the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Sewers and a cramped room

Sharp and cold ice shards flew everywhere when Dark Shadow crushed the ice wall. The three villains covered their faces from ice shards as Todoroki and Tokoyami leaped over them ready to run downstairs.

"This ice is so irritating!" Mole shouted and turned his hand into a drill bit. He tried to hit Todoroki but Dark Shadow guarded him, tossing Mole on the ground.

Dabi used his flames to attack the two of them, scaring Dark Shadow and forcing it to back away. Tokoyami gritted his teeth when the hot flames got too close.

Todoroki quickly blocked those flames with ice though it was a close call. He didn't stop the ice and made it go down the stairs so they could slide down fast.

When they got on the ice slide, Todoroki kept making a thick wall of ice behind them to slow down the villains.

"That was too close", Tokoyami stated nervously.

"Yeah", Todoroki said, shivering from using his ice side so much. He carefully warmed himself so the ice wouldn't melt under them.

They quickly reached the end of the slide and there was a wooden door in front of them. The boys got up and went to the door and Todoroki grabbed the handle and looked Tokoyami. Tokoyami nodded and Todoroki opened the door quickly ready to fight.

On the other side of the door was just an empty room with only four torches lighting the hollow room.

"What's with this room?" Todoroki wondered when they walked in. He also froze the door behind him just in case.

On the right wall was a door leading somewhere. Tokoyami went and opened it carefully. The corridor behind it was pitch black. "I think we should take some light with us. It's too dark to see and it would be difficult to control Dark Shadow in this darkness."

"Right", Todoroki agreed and they went over to two torches. They took one for each of them at the same time.

"What was that?" Tokoyami asked when he heard something click.

Before they could react, stone floor opened under their feet and they fell into a dark abyss.

* * *

"I hate my life just now", Jiro mumbled tired.

"Come on, it's not that bad!" Ashido cheered. "Though this smell is disgusting!"

"It smells because we are in sewers", Midoriya said holding his nose. "I'm glad we can walk on the edge of this tunnel. Without this higher foothold we would be wading in that suspicious looking water."

"And I'm sure that's the only positive thing in this whole situation", Jiro said shambling forward. "We HAVE to find an exit soon or I'll go crazy!"

"We will find an exit", Ashido said. "Right, Midoriya?"

Midoriya muttered something vague because he was in his thoughts. What was going on? They woke up in these sewers without any clue how they had ended up here. He was sure they shouldn't be here. They were supposed to be in the bus with everybody.

Midoriya couldn't remember clearly what had happened and neither did Jiro or Ashido. Now their only opinion was to find an exit and more clues about their location.

"Maybe I could melt an exit for us with my acid", Ashido suggested.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea because we have no idea where we are", Midoriya warned. "Jiro, you said you can hear multiple noises above, right?"

"Well yeah but they are way high up", Jiro noted.

"We are not alone", Midoriya said. "That's why we shouldn't catch any attention even if we are in sewers."

"Okay", Ashido sighed dangling her head.

"So, Midoriya, get us out of here", Jiro decided. "You are our brains so I'm counting on you", she added before Midoriya could say anything.

Midoriya sighed in turn. He could smash through the ceiling with ease but that was out of question. They were in a tricky situation indeed. He'd thought that there would be many exits in sewers but he turned out to be wrong. They had only found small rooms with empty barrels and boxes, and cleaning equipment inside of them.

The sewers were old, Midoriya knew that because of the architecture. Other than that he couldn't think of any place they could be. If they would get outside maybe then he might find a clue what was going on.

Suddenly something heavy fell on top of Midoriya. He fell over to the hard rock floor, hitting his face on the cold stones.

"Midoriya!" Jiro shouted shocked.

"Todoroki?" Ashido asked confused, looking at the boy who was lying on top of Midoriya.

Todoroki lifted his head up and saw the girls. He seemed as confused as Ashido. Their attention moved on the other side of the dark water when Tokoyami fell down from the ceiling just like Todoroki.

"What?" Jiro stared.

Todoroki looked at them for a few seconds before he realized Midoriya being under him.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Todoroki quickly apologized and helped Midoriya to get up.

"It's- it's all right", Midoriya muttered rubbing his aching nose.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but Tokoyami seems to bee in pain", Ashido pointed at Tokoyami who held both hands on his head and really seemed to be in pain.

Midoriya knew right away what was happening. This wasn't good.

"Todoroki, make light!" he shouted and Todoroki did like was told without any questions.

Bright flames from his left hand lighted the place. He made the fire strong enough to keep Dark Shadow at bay.

Tokoyami relaxed instantly and sat down to breath properly. "Thank you", he said eyes closed. "It happened so suddenly, and I got scared for a second. Of course Dark Shadow took his chance. I'm sorry."

"It's nothing. This place was quite dark to begin with", Todoroki replied.

"Yeah, it's nice to see your warm flames!" Ashido smiled. "We have been wandering these gloomy sewers for ages!"

"You have?" Todoroki asked. "Are you the only ones here?"

"Yes. We haven't seen anybody else", Midoriya told him. "What about you? Where did you come from?"

Todoroki explained what had happened before they fell in the sewers and that only he and Tokoyami were there.

"Those villains are here?!" Midoriya gasped. "This could explain some of the happenings."

"I agree", Todoroki nodded. "I think that they aren't going to find us because the way we came here is blocked", he pointed upwards at the hole. There wasn't any light. "We should be safe for now. Maybe..."

"That's good to hear", Ashido said relieved. "I really don't miss any villains right now!"

"We should get going and find the exit", Tokoyami said on the other side of the murky water as he stood up. Everybody agreed with him and so they continued, Todoroki's fire giving light on the way forward.

"Are you sure you can keep that up?" Midoriya asked Todoroki, watching the fire on his hand. "You have already used your quirk a lot, right?"

"I'm fine", he replied. "We can't let Dark Shadow go berserk here."

"Well yeah but don't overdo it", Midoriya worried.

"Wait!" Ashido shouted suddenly. "I see something! Over there!"

Everyone looked at the way she pointed. There was a small gap on the wall. They went to have a look and found narrow stairs leading up.

"Finally!" Jiro rejoiced. "Nice work, Ashido!"

"I'll go first", Todoroki said. "Tokoyami, come after me."

"Roger", Tokoyami said. Then came Jiro and Ashido and lastly Midoriya.

The stairs were steep and soon they got to a corridor leading left and right. There was nobody in sight which was probably a good sign. There were also torches on walls so Todoroki didn't need to use his fire any more.

"Jiro, can you hear anything?" Midoriya asked the girl.

Jiro stuck her plug-like earlobes in the wall and closed her eyes.

"I can hear something nearby but it comes from above", she told. "I don't think there is anybody here on this corridor except us."

"That's good to hear", Midoriya sighed from relief.

"Which way do we choose?" Tokoyami asked.

"Right maybe?" Ashido suggested and so they went to the right.

* * *

"May I ask how the heck did we end up here?" Kaminari asked.

"Shh!" Iida said. "We managed to escape the villains here so we must be quiet before it's safe to make a move."

"This is still a bit uncomfortable", Uraraka whispered.

"I agree with Uraraka", Asui stated.

"Don't complain now!" Iida ordered.

"You're talking out loud yourself", Kaminari muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Iida replied still a bit too loud.

They were all in a cramped broom cupboard. They barely fitted in, Iida was pushed against the door and he listened to any sounds that would sound like villains who were chasing them. He heard many footsteps walking past the small room they were in. Before they ended up there, Iida, Uraraka, Asui and Kaminari were running away from couple of villains. They got away because of so many people being everywhere. They seemed shady in Iida's opinion. The people were dressed like they were in some kind of party. Really big one. Some of them would stare at them but most of them didn't pay any attention towards the four students. The whole place was really fancy, like a castle, but there were many modern things like electronic devices.

None of them had absolutely any idea how they ended up here or what was going on. Before they properly realized anything, they were running away from villains and after a short while they found themselves in this small and dark broom cupboard.

"I hear them", Iida said with lower voice and put his ear against the door.

"How could you be so careless?!" said a deep man's voice.

"Now it's my fault?" replied a saucy woman's voice. "It's your fault as well!"

"Use your quirk to find them! That shouldn't be a problem, right?" the man asked angrily.

"I'm not going to waste my wishes for something like this you know", the woman stated.

Iida couldn't make any more sense of what they were talking as they walked further away.

"They're gone", Iida whispered. "We should get out of here."

"Hey, I found something", Uraraka said. "There's a little secret door in the corner."

"Really?" Kaminari asked sounding excited.

"Yeah. I'm going through", Uraraka skilfully crawled on the other side of the secret door.

"Uraraka, wait!" Iida panicked. "Come back!"

"Huh?" Uraraka sounded surprised. "Hey, come here everyone!"

Asui agilely crawled after Uraraka and so did Kaminari and Iida. They came into a room filled with all kind of costumes one can imagine. The room wasn't big but mainly because of the large amount of clothes. I small light bulb hung from the ceiling.

"What is this place?" Kaminari asked confused. "Why is a room like this and a broom cupboard connected?"

"I have no idea but I don't care either!" Uraraka answered happily. "Look at all these clothes and wigs!"

"This really is weird indeed", Iida stated pondering.

"Maybe we could use these to hide our identities", Asui suggested.

"Great idea!" Kaminari grinned. "Then those villains won't find us that easily."

"Okay, everybody!" Uraraka declared. "Make yourselves as fashionable as possible!"

Chapter 3: END


	4. Toaster's touch

Chapter 4: Toaster's touch

"Man, these branching corridors are never going to end", Kirishima sighed when he, Yaoyorozu and Bakugo had wandered for a long while in a maze made from hollow corridors that looked similar to one another.

"I just hope we aren't going in circles", Yaoyorozu shook her head.

"Maybe I'll just blow the ceiling away like I did before", Bakugo said irritated. "These damn corridors are so annoying!"

"Please stop that", Yaoyorozu said. "It's a bad move and you know it."

Bakugo didn't say anything but the angry look on his face told everything.

"Huh?" Bakugo squinted his eyes when he noticed something ahead.

"What?" Kirishima asked.

"Somebody's coming", Bakugo replied shortly.

They could hear multiple footsteps coming their way.

"We must hide", Yaoyorozu whispered looking around trying to find a place to hide.

"Sorry but that's not my style", Bakugo said bluntly. "Whoever they are, I'm gonna make them give some answers."

"Bakugo, you idiot!" Yaoyorozu frowned in frustration.

"We should first find out who they are and maybe after that you can take your answers, okay?" Kirishima tried to prevail Bakugo.

Bakugo growled angrily. "Damn it!" he said between his teeth as he turned around and the tree went behind a corner where it was easy to stay out of sight and avoid any contact if necessary.

The footsteps were closer and they could hear people talking. The other voice belonged to a man and it was soft and calm and the other talking was Shadow Maiden.

"They are going to pay for what they did! Especially the blond one who ruined my beautiful face!" Shadow Maiden sounded very pissed.

"Calm down", the man said calmly. "You know we're not allowed to hurt them too gravely."

"I know!" Shadow Maiden hissed. "But I'm not satisfied until I cut each and every one of them."

"Just don't go too far. Then it's fine", the man sighed.

They came from behind the corner and Bakugo, Kirishima and Yaoyorozu saw them. Shadow Maiden had a bandage covering half of her face and she had a new pair of weapons. She was holding two nasty looking deer horn knives ready to slice them.

The man that walked next to Shadow Maiden was very tall and abnormally muscular with short black hair and plain dark clothes.

What really surprised the three was noumu that followed them. It wasn't muscular like the previously one, this was skinny and it's limbs were long, it had four hands instead of two. It was moving silently though it was big.

Now Bakugo was happy that he didn't face them like that but of course he wouldn't admit it.

"You should've called the noumu back there", the man stated.

"I know that too, Toaster! But I didn't", Shadow Maiden said frustrated.

"They could be anywhere now", the man continued. "I'm still pretty sure that they haven't left this place without knowing the right path... And please don't call me by that name."

"Everybody calls you Toaster. It's your own fault not coming up with a better nickname", Shadow Maiden said.

"Whatever", the man called Toaster sighed. "Go get the noumu from the prison. I'll wait here."

They disappeared from sight and Yaoyorozu, Bakugo and Kirishima relaxed for a moment. Yaoyorozu gave a sign to move forward towards the way the villains came from.

"I'm sending this noumu to look for those kids. It's fast and agile for the job", Toaster said and the trio froze in place. "Go find the three kids but don't kill them. Then bring them back to me."

They heard the creature left running though it still made little sound.

"Two noumus already? Seriously?!" Kirishima whispered.

"Now we really are in a hurry", Yaoyorozu noted worried.

Making sure the creature wasn't coming their way, the trio continued forward as fast and quiet as possible. They went to the way where the villains had came from.

Bakugo looked back over shoulder just to find out that Toaster weren't there any more. Maybe the villain had gone looking for them with Shadow Maiden. He faced forward when they started running. They wouldn't get caught now that the villains were searching for them in the wrong place. Stupid villains.

All of a sudden a large hand tried to grab him from the right. Bakugo barely dodged it and jumped back when Toaster came from a narrow path that was difficult to notice at first. How did he even fit in there?

"Bakugo!" Kirishima shouted and turned around.

"How did he-?" Yaoyorozu gasped in surprise.

"You are the most tricky one if I'm right?" Toaster asked without rush.

"At least in that coward's mind I am", Bakugo grinned ready to fight.

"Could you just give up? You're between me and that noumu. I'm sure you all saw it already", Toaster scratched his head.

"And you must be a fucking idiot to think I'd do that", Bakugo said with a evil smile on his face.

"Well, I warned you", Toaster sighed.

Bakugo launched himself at the villain ready to kick him in the face from the left. Toaster grabbed his leg easily. Bakugo immediately felt a burning pain where the villain had touched. He gritted his teeth and let out an explosion at the villain's face. Toaster released Bakugo and staggered away. Bakugo fell on the ground but quickly stood up. Faint smoke came from his trousers' left leg.

"You really are one explosive brat", Toaster had to admit.

"Bakugo, you okay?" Kirishima asked worried.

"That was nothing", Bakugo answered belittling.

"Noumu!" Toaster called with a loud voice.

"Oh no!" Yaoyorosu whispered. "We have to get out of here!"

Toaster tried to grab Bakugo again. The boy dodged but his left leg almost gave in. He couldn't move away in time when the villain attacked once again.

Right before Toaster was going to get Bakugo, Kirishima dashed at the villain and punched his face as hard as he could.

"Huh?" Kirishima looked at his hand. "He's warm?"

The trio's attention was caught by the skinny creature that came running towards them.

"Out of my away!" Bakugo ordered and pushed Kirishima back next to Yaoyorozu. He turned around at stunned Toaster and the running noumu. Then he lifted his both hands at them. Huge explosion came out of his palms.

Kirishima and Yaoyorozu almost fell over from the blast wave. The ceiling, walls and even the floor gave in in the explosion. Stones around the trio were shaking badly.

"Run you idiots!" Bakugo shouted and ran ahead with his arms trembling from the explosion. Yaoyorozu and Kirishima followed quickly after him.

"If that didn't get them then I don't know what will", Kirishima stated without looking behind. "The whole place collapsed!"

"I'm not so sure about that", Bakugo muttered silently.

They didn't stop running until they came to a metal door that was locked.

"I'll get it open", Yaoyorozu said and made couple of small metal objects that helped her to get the door open. After a moment she heard a click and the door opened. They went in and Yaoyorozu locked the door behind them just in case.

For their surprise the room was nice and cozy. There was a fireplace that was set on fire and a brown couch on the other side of the room. On the other side was a wooden desk and a small fridge. There was a lamp on top of the desk that also gave light. Then there was a simple wooden door on the opposite wall.

"I didn't expect this", Kirishima said surprised.

"Me neither", Yaoyorozu agreed.

"Are you gonna stay here or what?" Bakugo asked frowning. "I'm gonna leave now." He took only a few steps before Yaoyorozu stopped him.

"Wait", she said. "Show me your left leg."

"Why would I?" Bakugo asked angrily.

"Because your are limping", Yaoyorozu explaned. "I can see it from the way you're walking even though you try to hide it."

"Well it's not your fucking problem", Bakugo stated.

"Hey, Bakugo, if it's true then maybe you should show it to her", Kirishima said. "That villain felt warm to me even with my hardening and he grabbed your leg. It must be his quirk. Shadow Maiden called him Toaster, if I remember correctly. Now that I think about it, it makes sense."

"Damn it!" Bakugo shouted mad. He wouldn't get away with this if he didn't do what was asked.

He rolled up trousers' left leg. His skin was bright red from where Toaster had grabbed him.

"Ouch", Kirishima squinted his eyes.

"This isn't good", Yaoyorozu stated. "Sit on that couch. I'll take care of the injury."

Bakugo was going to protest but then shut his mouth and sat on the couch. He seemed like he could explode at any moment.

Yaoyorozu ignored his anger and kneeled before him and took a look. "Luckily it doesn't look too bad", she said and created a small towel from her hand. "Kirishima, find out if there is any water in that fridge and water this."

"Right", Kirishima took the towel and went over to the fridge and opened it. Inside there were some food and couple of water bottles. "Nice", he took one of them and poured water on the towel. Then he gave it to Yaoyorozu.

In the meantime Yaoyorozu had made some kind of ointment and a bandage. "Thanks", she said as she took the wet towel.

Bakugo watched as Yaoyorozu gently pressed the towel against his burn. Shivers of pain went through his body and he had to bit his lip so he wouldn't make a sound. Next Yaoyorozu took the ointment and applied it on the injury.

"The fuck?!" Bakugo pulled his leg away when the ointment touched his skin. "That stings like hell!"

"Don't complain! It helps to soothe the pain", Yaoyorozu explained patiently.

"Endure it like a man, Bakugo", Kirishima encouraged grinning.

"Shut the hell up or I'll make a burn for you too!" Bakugo shouted. Yaoyorozu shook her head and continued.

When Yaoyorozu managed to put the bandage around the burn, they were ready to go.

"It's done", she said. "You're welcome."

Bakugo muttered something that sounded like thanks when he got up.

"Let's go then", Kirishima said and went over to the door. He pulled it open and found spiral staircase going up. "This looks promising", he stated.

* * *

Iida, Uraraka, Asui and Kaminari were currently sitting around a wide table and eating in a civilized manner. There were all kind of high-class food. Baskets full of fresh fruits, tasty meat, fish, freshly baked bread. Everything you can imagine. Around the table were other persons eating and conversing as well.

"This food is so good! But I have no idea why we are here eating when there are villains chasing us", Kaminari said and took another bite from his perfect steak. He wore a vest and bow along with black pants. He also had a slouch hat.

"We're blending in, sir!" Iida said politely. He wore a dinner jacket on him and a top hat. He had face moustache that suited him very well. Iida looked like a true gentleman.

"Act natural", Asui set her black, round glasses better. She had a trouser suit on her and her hair was braided. "Though that slouch hat doesn't match your costume."

"Everyone has their own weird tastes, Asui", Uraraka said sitting next to her. In fact she had a slouch hat too but she wore a cute flower dress. She also had similar glasses to Asui but a little smaller ones.

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment", Kaminari sighed doubtfully. "Should we think about our next move?"

"That is a good idea, sir!" Iida nodded firmly. "But first we shall enjoy this marvellous food!"

Chapter 4: END


	5. Castle

**Long time no see! What should I say? Stuff happened in my life so I didn't have time to write. Then I forgot about it. Then I lost interest. Time to time I thought about continuing but for some reason I didn't. Well here we are! I hope you forgive me, especially you who enjoyed this story!**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Castle

"I'm so done", Ashido walked next to Jiro. "Who had enough strength to build all these stupid hallways?!"

"All we have found are storage rooms with empty wooden barrels and boxes", Midoriya noted. " Also a couple of stairs leading down."

"We're in a strange place indeed", Tokoyami stated. "There hasn't been a living soul down here."

"Yeah, why won't anybody come here when there are so many people above us?" Jiro wondered rubbing her head.

"Nobody knows", Todoroki led the group of five. They hadn't found anything special on their way.

"I'm starting to get hungry from all this walking", Ashido complained.

"You're right", Tokoyami agreed. "We haven't eaten anything since we woke up in here."

"Maybe if we find people, we'll find food too", Ashido said. "At least I hope so because I'm starving to death."

Todoroki suddenly stopped on his track and put out his flames. "Something's coming." They all heard multiple footsteps coming from ahead.

"We can't stay here. We have to find a place to hide until we know if it's an ally or an enemy", Tokoyami lowered his voice and looked around trying to find a place to hide. The corridor was long and had almost nothing in it.

"There's a door!" Jiro pointed at a wooden door near the end of the hallway. "If we are fast we'll make it in before they come into sight."

Jiro's words were enough to make them run as quiet as possible trough the long hallway. Voices around the corner became much louder as they approached the door. Todoroki was first at the old door and grabbed the handle. He tried to turn it but of course it had to be locked. He looked at Ashido and made a quit gesture so she knew what to do. She hurried to Todoroki and out her hand against the lock on the door. As she melted the lock, it made a small noise. Then the door opened and everybody almost fell inside and Tokoyami closed the door behind them.

"I hope they won't pay notice to the door", Ashido whispered as they laid low next to wall. They were completely still in the dark room and waited as the voices became more clear.

"What was that?" A smooth man's voice asked on the other side of the door. Everyone in the room froze and almost stopped breathing.

"That's a rat", said another voice that belonged to a woman. "I hate those."

"Oh right", the other one replied. "I was just wondering how Mr. Compress managed to lose those three orbs he was carrying along the nine other orbs. And then we were put on this job to find them!"

"No can do", woman stated. She sounded quite young. "Though I'm sure they are already left the place they were dropped in. Unless they are some stupid kids. Anyway it's pointless to whine about this, let's just get this job done."

There was a long silence in the room. Nobody said anything until they could hear no sound coming from outside. "I think we're okay", Jiro said and stood up.

"They were talking about orbs", Midoriya said. "Could they mean same kind of orbs that the villain used when he captured Kacchan and you, Tokoyami? Then it makes sense for us to woke up in the middle of nowhere."

"And didn't they mention that there were nine other orbs too?" Todoroki remembered as he brightened the room with flames from his palm. "Does that mean we are not the only students here?"

"Most likely", Midoriya frowned. "If that's the case then we have to find them. Excluding Tokoyami and Todoroki, that leaves seven left."

"Hey, guys", Jiro said. "Look what we found." She pointed at the other side of the dark room. Behind wooden boxes there was a narrow staircase leading up.

"Oh, finally!" Ashido rushed to the stairs and pushed the wooden boxes out of the way. Then she looked at the stairs. "Those are like super narrow! What's with these stairs?"

"Well if we can go up then we should take this chance", Tokoyami stated and walked to Ashido.

"But we have no idea where those lead!" Midoriya warned. "What if it's a trap?"

"We have no idea where we are even now, Midoriya, so I think it's okay to just go up while we still can", Todoroki said bluntly. "They are quite narrow tough."

Midoriya sighed and went after them with Jiro walking behind him. The staircase was so cramped that they had to proceed almost sideways. Stairs circled upwards on and on. Midoriya felt cold and rough stone wall against his skin. He didn't like this at all. He had a bad feeling about everything in this whole place. He couldn't stop thinking other students who were, probably, captured. Midoriya shook his head and continued climbing with Todoroki's flames illuminating the way.

* * *

"I'm completely full!" Uraraka stated with a satisfied smile as she placed her fork on the plate.

"I agree", Kaminari said with a nod. "This stuff was amazing!"

"Don't get used to it", Asui noted. "Now we should find out what this place is."

"That's right!" Iida pointed out and wiped his mouth like a true aristocrat. "But we must not do anything that stand out."

"Let's go to some other place so we can talk", Asui suggested and stood up. She left the noisy dining room along with her friends.

They wandered into a fancy corridor with deep red carpet and chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. There were twelve doors on both sides of the corridor and at the far end of it was a tall window. The group walked right to the window.

"Where the heck are we?" Kaminari asked when he saw the moon shining down on sea from starry sky. "Is that the sea? How did we end up in a place like this?"

"And look how high up we are! Is this a tower of some kind?" Uraraka wondered pressing her forehead against the window to see better down. "That's gotta be at least a hundred meter drop from here! And there's a forest too!"

"This certainly is a strange place for us to be", Asui studied the view and turned around to look at the doors. "I think these may be rooms for guests. Maybe we could talk in private in one of them."

"But we can't just invade someone else's room!" Iida said quickly but couldn't react in time when Kaminari opened the first door next to them.

"There's nobody in here", he announced. "Let's borrow this room for a bit!"

"Kaminari!" Iida yelled but not too loud so other guests couldn't hear and flailed his hands rapidly. "What do you think you are doing?!"

"It's okay, Iida", Uraraka appeased him with a smile. "It's just for a couple of minutes. Nobody will know that we ever visited here."

"You have to bear it, Iida", Asui said. "Let's go in."

Iida gritted his teeth and followed them unwillingly into the room. This guest room wasn't less fancy than the dining room. Of course it didn't have a great amount of food and drinks in it but the decoration was nice. One large double bed, two crimson sofas and a table and four chairs around it were skillfully carved out of dark wood. Similar chandelier lightened the room like those back at corridor. There were more windows so it was easier to see outside.

"That bed is like the one Yaoyorozu has in her room", Kaminari pointed out. "Not so Yaoyorozu-like though."

"You're right!" Uraraka agreed and went over to the bed and sat on it. "It's very soft too!"

"Let me try it!" Kaminari rushed in excitement and fell on the bed next to Uraraka. "You are right! It feels like I was in heaven! I want a bed like this."

"Enough this!" Iida demanded strictly. "We don't have time for this. The faster we leave this room the better. We don't want to get in trouble now won't we?"

"Fine..." Disappointed Kaminari slithered off down the bed like spaghetti and stood up. Together with Uraraka they went next to the windows where Iida and Asui explored what they could see from that place.

"It seem that we're in some kind of old building. A castle perhaps", Asui pondered holding her finger against her chin.

"A castle!?" Kaminari gasped. "What makes you say that?"

Asui pointed at one of the windows. Kaminari and Uraraka went over to see that the large building they were even bigger, and they could see a very high and pointed tower from where they were. Their jaws dropped from the view.

"This really could be a castle!" Uraraka shrieked exited. "It makes sense because it looks very old. They don't make something like this nowadays."

"This is quite a view indeed", Iida nodded firmly. "But we must talk about other things as well!"

"Yes", Asui started. "As we all know, we have no clue how we ended up in here. There are people we have never seen and we don't seem to be anywhere close we were before we passed out. I'm sure there wasn't a castle near where we were."

"You're right", Uraraka noted and stared at her hands. "I can't remember well but I think that when we were in the bus going to a camp, something happened. Maybe the bus fell or something. I can't remember well because I hit my head and blacked out."

"Yea, I remember something like that too!" Kaminari remembered. "But to think that our bus just fell doesn't feel right. What do you think?"

"Given our current state, I don't think it was an accident", Asui said calmly. "I think that those villains earlier have something to do with this."

"So we were attacked?" Iida asked. "If that's so then there could be others in this place as well. I sure hope not but you can never be too sure."

"Well this is bad", Kaminari rubbed his head confused. "What do we do now? We don't have any mobile phones to call for help. Should we ask somebody?"

"I don't think it's a good idea", Asui explained. " They may not be just some regular guests. We have no idea what is happening here, so let's keep low profile for now. They could all be villains for all we know."

"I don't like this", Uraraka said worried. "What should we do now?"

"We should go back and pretend to be guests. At the same time we look for an exit or something that could get us help. There has to be a radio or phone somewhere. And lastly, we should find out if there are other students in here. If that's the case, I won't leave until I've found everyone of them!" Iida made things clear to the three who nodded in agreement.

"Off we go then?" Kaminari asked and opened the door to corridor.

They exited the room and navigated themselves back into the dining room. They had some investigation to do.

* * *

"So I heard that the students from U.A. are on the loose?" asked an older man sitting on the floor perfectly in the middle of the spacious room with almost nothing in it. His eyes were closed as he listened news he was just told. He wore a fancy dark blue Chinese shirt and trousers but was barefoot. The man's presence was quite tranquil.

"Unfortunately, yes", said Shadow Maiden kneeling in front of the man. "The three from the prison escaped and we haven't captured them yet."

"And Todoroki and Tokoyami escaped from the laboratory as well", Dabi mentioned while standing casually hands in pockets, not showing any kind of respect toward the man.

"We also haven't found those kids who Mr. Compress somehow managed to lost. How pathetic!" said muscular woman with long tangled hair. Then she grinned. "I'll hunt them down, that's for sure!"

"What about the remaining four?" the man asked calmly.

"We haven't heard of them either", Shadow Maiden said with a bitter tone.

"It's okay", the man said smiling faintly. "They will be found. Do not worry. The time will come when I meet them."

Shadow Maiden, Dabi and the woman left the room without another word. Somehow they felt relief when they weren't near the man any longer. He had very strange and uncomfortable aura around him. They could tell that he was dangerous. Very dangerous.

Chapter 5: END

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave comments, it keeps my motivation going!**


	6. Guards everywhere

**This chapter became a bit longer than I though it would. Maybe I start making longer chapters from now on. Who knows? Anyway, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Guards everywhere

Kirishima led the group of three up the steep stairs. They had climbed for a while now, and it would've been impossible see if Yaoyorozu hadn't made a flashlight to light the way.

"Just how long are these stairs?" Yaoyorozu wondered walking right behind Kirishima.

"Good question. Because there's not any windows we have no idea if we are above ground or not", Kirishima frowned looking ahead. "Bakugo, you okay?"

Bakugo came last with a irritated look on his face. "Don't you worry about me, idiot! As if a puny thing like that could stop me!"

"Of course I worry!" Kirishima said over shoulder. "But I'm glad it doesn't seem to bother you any more. Yaoyorozu, your stuff really helped!"

"It was nothing. I hope we can avoid fighting from now on", the girl said with a tense smile.

"Well I hope to see them so I could make those bastards pay for what they did", Bakugo grinned spitefully. "I'm gonna blow them to smithereens!"

Yaoyorozu sighed and shook her head. Kirishima halted and Yaoyorozu almost rammed into him.

"There's a door!" Kirishima rejoiced and sprinted last few steps to the door. "Finally!" He tried to turn the rusty handle but the door was locked. "Dammit! Yaoyorozu, could you open this?"

"Just a minute", Yaoyorozu said and made lockpicks. It took only a minute when the door was open. She took a deep breath and opened it slightly.

There was no light in the room so Yaoyorozu took the flashlight from Kirishima and tried to see inside. She could only see a little but then Bakugo came and slammed the door wide open.

"Bakugo!?" Yaoyorozu whispered loudly. "What are you doing?"

"There's fucking no-one here so chill out", Bakugo stated while glancing the dark room. It wasn't big but full stacked boxes and barrels. On opposite side of the room was a door leading who knows where.

"Something smells in here", Kirishima mentioned and went over to one of the barrels. He took the wooden lid off and looked inside. "I thought so. There's herbs and spices in these barrels."

"Could this be some kind of stock for food?" Yaoyorozu pondered while examining the room. "Maybe we shouldn't stay here for long because somebody could came in at any minute."

"Right", Kirishima nodded.

Yaoyorozu stepped in front of the door and pressed her ear against it. She heard stable noise coming from somewhere further away. A kitchen maybe? This room was full of food supplies after all. Apart from that noise, Yaoyorozu didn't hear anything alarming. "I think we're clear", she said and tried the handle. The door wasn't locked. She opened it slowly and peered carefully outside.

First Yaoyorozu saw simple looking hall. On the stony floor was a clean carpet and large lanterns shed light everywhere. On the right was a thick wooden door. Yaoyorozu noticed that the noise came from that room. They had to avoid it because there had to be people. She couldn't see on the other side so she crept to the hall.

"I'll go take a look", Yaoyorozu whispered so Kirishima and Bakugo could barely hear it.

"Be careful!" Kirishima whispered back at her. Yaoyorozu gave a small smile while Bakugo stood his arms crossed next to Kirishima. He seemed very impatient so Kirishima just patted him on shoulder.

Yaoyorozu sneaked next to a wall closer to a doorway because she wanted to know what was on the other side of it. She had to be quick or somebody would notice her. When she made it to the doorway, she peeked behind the corner. There was a wide staircase made out of marble leading up but there were also two guards standing on both sides of the stairs. Yaoyorozu frowned and decided to go back.

"There's two guards in front of a staircase. We somehow have to get their attention elsewhere so we could go up without them seeing us", Yaoyorozu told the two boys.

"I'll go blast them away", Bakugo said bluntly and was going to open the door but Kirishima quickly yanked him back.

"You can't!" Kirishima said. "I bet they'll alarm more guards!"

"Well what the fuck do we do then?" Bakugo hissed angrily. "I'm tired of sneaking around. It's not our fault for being in this fucking place!"

"Oh please, Bakugo! You're smarter than this and you know it!" Yaoyorozu snapped frustrated. "So just bear with it for now!"

Bakugo stared at her red eyes blazing but didn't reply.

"Okay, so what should we do?" Kirishima ignored their quarrel. "How do we get their attention? Loud noises, an accident or—"

"An accident would do!" Yaoyorozu cut off. "We could make a fire maybe."

"That's not very manly", Kirishima said displeased.

"I know", Yaoyorozu admitted. "What else could we do?"

"Let's just lure those idiots here and take them out", Bakugo suggested. "No-one will notice. Or when they do, we won't be here anymore."

"I suppose that's better than burning a large amount of food supplies", Kirishima said slowly. "I don't like surprise attacks either but we don't have many choices."

"Okay", Yaoyorozu collected her thoughts. "Let's do this."

Kirishima and Bakugo went on both sides of the door and Yaoyorozu pushed one of the barrels over down to the ground. It slammed hard and almost broke when it hit the stone floor. For a moment there was silence but then they heard steps behind the door. Then the handle turned slowly. One of the guards stepped inside and at the very moment Kirishima hit the man with his hardening to back of the neck. The guard collapsed instantly on the ground.

"Well that was easy", Kirishima was surprised. "Just one to go!"

"What was that sound?" they could hear the other man's voice coming closer. "Is there a problem? Answer me!" The guard came by the door and gasped seeing his friend on the ground. "Are you okay?"

When he crouched beside the guard, Kirishima smacked him down too. Now the two guards lay on the floor unconscious.

"That takes care of it!" Kirishima blurted while watching the sleeping guards.

"This place is full of idiots", Bakugo muttered. "They don't have very high-class guard in here. I could've just blasted those fuckers away."

"Well, we took them on surprise", Kirishima said and pulled the guard away from the door. "We can just leave now, right?"

"I think so. And we should actually", Yaoyorozu thought about it. "They'll find out soon enough that the guards are gone. Let's move!"

This time Bakugo went first. He walked casually but on alert, Kirishima and Yaoyorozu following him. They went straight to the stairs but Bakugo saw that there was another corridor leading to somewhere. Further away there was another staircase with two guards. They didn't seem to hear or see what happened here.

Kirishima looked at the same direction as Bakugo. "Where do you think those lead?"

"How the hell would I know", Bakugo snarled. "Who cares anyway?"

"I guess you're right."

Bakugo started climbing the stairs with confident steps. The staircase wasn't long, soon they reached the top but Bakugo stopped them a little before. He made a gesture telling them to stay silent. Kirishima made a questioning face and climbed next to him.

There were another two guards at the end of the stairs. Bakugo grinned ready to fight but Kirishima grabbed him by the shoulder. Bakugo looked at him with his grin turned upside down. Kirishima shook his head smiling nervously. Bakugo swung his hands silently as saying 'What the hell do we do then?!'

Yaoyorozu thought hard what was the wisest move here. She hadn't any idea what was upstairs. Suddenly she came up with an idea that could work. She created a single matryoshka doll from her hand. The boys watched as Yaoyorozu threw it gently next to one of the guards.

"What's this?" asked the guard when he noticed it. "Where did it come from?" He turned around to look at the stairs but the trio was just out of sight. The guard faced his companion. "Do you know what this is?"

"I think it's a Russian doll", she answered. "You should be able to open it."

The guard holding the doll opened it carefully. "What is..."

The group of three heard two thumps. They went back upstairs and found the guards sleeping on the floor. The matryoshka doll was next to the man opened, and a slight amount of gas poured out of it.

"It's sleeping gas. Don't breathe it in", Yaoyorozu explained sounding quite proud of herself. Bakugo and Kirishima immediately put their hands to cover their mouth and nose.

Kirishima looked around the room. It was small and empty, only a deep red carpet and light wallpaper with a squiggly pattern to brighten it. On the left was a dark wooden door, nothing else. Must be boring guarding this place, Kirishima thought. He walked to the wooden door and opened it carefully.

There was a corridor, as dull as the room , and at the end of it was a second door just like the door they just came through. Yaoyorozu closed the door behind them just in case. Kirishima walked across the corridor, this time stopping at the door. He put his ear against the door and listened closely. He heard some noise, like a group of people talking somewhere further away. "I think there's something going on. A lot of people talking or something."

"Let's go in then", Bakugo decided and opened the door without thinking too much. Yaoyorozu was going to protest but then she just decided to stay silent. As if Bakugo would actually do as she said anyway.

They came into a spacious place with same floor and wallpaper as before. There was at least plants, flowers and paintings decorating walls, and large chandeliers shedding light from the ceiling. A fancy place indeed.

"Oh, there's a window!" Kirishima spotted excited and sprinted to it. He looked around and sounded little disappointed. "It's just an outdoor garden. I can't tell where we are."

"That's too bad", Bakugo said and looked at the sky which he could see, the garden was pretty high. "It's still night at least. Maybe it hasn't been that long since we came here. Who knows?"

"We should be cautious from now on", Yaoyorozu frowned glancing around. "There really seems to be people here but they aren't here. We don't know what kind of people they are. They could be dangerous for all we know."

"Right!" Kirishima walked around the glass corner. "What do we do if they recognize us and... attack us maybe?"

"We're heroes, they're villains. Isn't it obvious, you dumbass?" Bakugo stated simply and led the group headstrong along the deep red carpet towards the noise.

"You can't just assume that everybody here are villains", Yaoyorozu reminded catching up to Bakugo. "Although we were by the villains. I'm quite positive about that."

Bakugo snorted squinting his eyes. They walked past a couple of rooms but they ignored them. The further they proceeded, the more clear the noise got, and they could hear people talking and also good smell of food coming from the same direction.

"Man, that smells great!" Kirishima suddenly felt hunger. "Come to think of it, how long has it been since we last ate something. I'd gladly grab something to eat!"

"Yeah", Bakugo agreed. "Sounds good."

* * *

"Finally it's over!" Ashido gasped falling on her knees when she got out of the dark and cramped staircase.

"I agree", Jiro sighed leaning against the wall. "And it seem that this is a warehouse. Or so I think because, obviously, there's a lot of stuff in here. So dusty", she coughed.

"It feels like this whole place hasn't been used in a while", Tokoyami noted walking among dirty old boxes and sacks. "And it stinks in here also."

Midoriya went over to a door which was behind a couple of boxes and moved them away. "Jiro, could you check if there's something on the other side?"

Jiro came and stuck her plug-like earlobes into the wall next to the door. For a moment she was silent. "I can't hear anything on the other side." She tried to open the door but it was locked.

"So it's safe to go out", Todoroki said. "Ashido, maybe you should melt that lock like you did before. It doesn't make much noise."

"I'm on the way", the girl replied and got up. In a minute the lock of the door wasn't there anymore. At least it wasn't recognizable as a lock.

The door opened easily and the group stepped outside into a dark corridor. Todoroki kept his flames on with his palm so they could see. The corridor went on both left and right. There was one door on each way. First they tried the door on the left, Jiro made sure that there was nothing. The door was locked like the one they came from. Once again Ashido melted the lock but the room was a warehouse as dusty as the another one.

"Okay, let's go to the right", Ashido suggested, and so they went there.

"There's something in there", Jiro whispered. "Two people I think but they don't make much noise so maybe they're just standing. And somewhere high up there's more noise, much louder than before."

"What do we do?" Ashido asked. "If they're bad guys, should we fight?"

"I'm not sure if that's a wise decision", Tokoyami stated. "There could be more of them."

"Wait!" Jiro interrupted their conversation. "They are leaving! Sounds like they're in a hurry. This could be our chance!"

"Well then let's go!" Ashido rushed to melt the door open. She swung it open and they came into a room that wasn't big. It wasn't big but quite fancy actually. With deep red carpet and elegant wallpaper the room gave a classy look. There was a door on their left and a staircase made out of marble in the middle of the room leading up.

"Left or up?" Todoroki asked putting off his flames because there was enough light to see normally.

"Maybe we should just move up. Hard to say", Midoriya tried to think fast.

"Up we go then", Todoroki agreed and without hesitating he sprinted as quiet as possible up the stairs, others following behind. There was nobody upstairs by the stairs when they got up. The group stayed crouched just to be more careful.

"There's commotion over there", Jiro pointed at the direction where was a corridor and at the end of it were people arguing over something.

"We shouldn't go there", Todoroki muttered with low voice. "Let's go this way." He meant a corridor leading away from the people.

Silently but swiftly they made their way along a long corridor that had weird looking painting hanging on the walls. No words were spoken in case someone would hear them. Midoriya came last and glanced over his shoulder to make sure there wasn't anybody behind. All this time they had roamed blindly from place to place without knowing were they were at all. They had managed to avoid fighting but now they were much closer to another people, fighting seemed more possible. They didn't know who those people were or their intentions, and it would be dangerous to face them without a proper plan. Everything should go smoothly if they only could avoid combat.

Midoriya were so lost in his thoughts, he accidentally bumped into Tokoyami, who had stopped for some reason. "What?" he asked whispering.

"There are people in those rooms, and there're many of them", Jiro replied, listening. "They are coming this way!"

"Oh, snap!" Ashido muttered worried.

"There's no-one in that room!" Jiro pointed at a door on their left, and so they rushed in and closed the door behind them. Next to the door was a small white switch, and Midoriya turned it on.

As the light went on, they saw many wooden shelves on the other side of the room, and the other side had stands for different kind of weapons. Most of them were medieval; spears, swords, knives and so on. There were modern guns and stun guns also. On the shelves were uniforms, all of them looked alike. There were pretty much nothing else in the room.

"Something tells me that this is a place for guards", Tokoyami stated calmly.

Jiro was still on the door, listening as people walked past the room they were in. "No-one's coming here. Were safe for now!"

"Cool!" Ashido said walking around the room and touched almost every weapon. Then she took a look of one of the uniforms. It was dark blue with golden stripes. "Pretty neat if you ask me. Wouldn't it be fun to play a guard?"

"If we weren't in a place like this, then yes..." Midoriya replied frowning. Then his eyes lit up. "Maybe that's just what we should do!"

"What? Why?" Jiro asked confused.

"I know that we may not be very convincing but it could work!" Midoriya explained cheerfully. "If we pretend to be guards, then we could walk around without them noticing. This isn't one of my best ideas but we should try."

"We're gonna get caught for sure", Jiro sighed.

"Well, it could work", Todoroki thought about it and nodded. "Let's try at least."

"So this is where we have come", Tokoyami said with a fateful tone.

Chapter 6: END


	7. Iida's worries

Chapter 7: Iida's worries

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm so very sorry!" Kaminari apologized hastily to a woman in front of her. She had long shimmering dress and black hair, making her look fabulous. There was one problem. A red stain was on her dress.

"I apologize for my friend's clumsiness, Miss!" Iida bowed deep. "He didn't mean to bump into you!"

"Well maybe he didn't but it doesn't cancel the fact that my new dress is ruined!" the woman snapped angrily and pointed at Kaminari. "You have to pay for this! I assume you have money?"

"I... Well... I'm..." Kaminari muttered unclearly, trying to smile.

"I'm waiting", holding out her hand, the woman looked sharply at Kaminari displeased.

"What's happening?" asked a man who came from behind the woman. "What happened to your lovely dress?"

"This young man here shoved me so my drink fell on my dress", she explained quickly. "Come to think of it, you really do look quite young. This isn't a place for kids."

"You are right!" her companion said firmly. "While you repay for what you've done, explain yourself."

Kaminari gulped and glanced at Iida asking for help. Iida thought hard. Asui and Uraraka had gone looking for an exit from some other place. At least they weren't caught in this tricky situation.

"This young man got lost from his parents, and I'm just helping him to get back. After we find them, he will bring money to you. You can be certain of it!" Iida said with assertive tone and bowed once more. He turned around and grabbed Kaminari by arm. Kaminari gave an apologetic smile as they started to walk away.

"Wait", the man said, and Iida and Kaminari halted. "We'll gladly help you to find your parents. Then you don't have to come find us again." He grinned craftily.

His partner looked at him surprised but then smiled. "Oh yes. I would also like to ask them a couple of questions."

"What do we do?" Kaminari asked whispering. "It seems that kids aren't welcome here."

"Is there a problem?" the woman asked smiling. "We can always ask a guard for help. Come, dear." She grabbed Kaminari by hand.

"This really isn't necessary!" Kaminari hurried, trying to get away from the woman's firm grip as she began to lead him away. Iida tried to stop her but the man stepped in the way.

"Guards will help him so there's no need for you to go with him", he said grinning without any intention if letting Iida pass him.

"I appreciate this very much but I can't get peace of mind if I don't see him with his parents. I easily worry about a lot of thing, see?" Iida explained. It was truth, actually. He was against the whole idea of getting separated from Uraraka and Asui but they had insisted. Asui had said that it would be faster to find an exit, and maybe something else. Iida could just watch as Kaminari was taken away. This won't do! Iida thought and looked at the man in the eyes. "I really must go now, good day Sir!"

Iida looked so intense that the man was speechless. He didn't even react when Iida walked away with fast pace.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on!" Kaminari panicked. This woman was surprisingly strong, she didn't have any problem with dragging him along. "Aren't you worried about your dress?" Kaminari want to use his quirk, it would get all the attention. Then he'd be screwed and his friends with him. So now he should just obey.

"Don't worry about it any longer. After I've taken you to a guard, we're even", she explained smiling.

Kaminari bit his lip when he saw a guard walking past the dining room entrance. The woman picked up the pace to catch the guard. This is it, Kaminari thought sadly.

"Guard! Yes, you there!" the woman called out, and this guard turned around. Kaminari closed his eyes, he didn't want to face him. "This boy here got lost from his parents... Or so he said. I thought that children aren't allowed in this place. Am I wrong?"

"No, you're right. He shouldn't be here. I shall take him with me", the guard said seriously. Kaminari wasn't sure if he heard right. The guard sounded a bit familiar but maybe he was just hoping to hear things.

"Great!" the woman turned to face Kaminari. "I hope you'll find your 'parents'." She smiled and laughed spitefully as she walked away.

That's not fair, Kaminari sighed and startled when the guard grabbed his shoulder.

"I didn't think I'd find you here", the same familiarly calm voice said to his ear. This time Kaminari opened his eyes wide open and looked incredibly happy when he saw Todoroki standing right in front of him, smiling gently. "I'm not sure if I want to know why you were with her."

"It's a sad story... That aside, what are you doing here — in those clothes?!" Kaminari asked confused. "You don't look like a guard at all. Your face and hair stand out way too much, even if they are hidden beneath that cap!"

"I wonder the same thing. But let's not talk right now. I'll take you to another place", Todoroki said and pushed Kaminari onward so it looked like he was taking him away. Like a guard would do.

They turned around corner or two as the duo made their way through long corridors. Only when they were in a place where there was almost nobody, Todoroki pushed Kaminari into a room that was a break room for guards. It wasn't too big but it had enough room for a couple of sofas and a table with four chairs.

"How do you know about this room?" Kaminari asked exploring the room. "What's going on, really? Did they recruit you for this job or something? Just what is happening?!"

"Calm down", Todoroki said and sat on a dark brown chair with red padding. "This disguise was Midoriya's idea."

"Midoriya is here too?!"

"Yes he is", Todoroki continued. He told about everything that had happened to him and Tokoyami, and what happened after they came across Midoriya and the others, and that there were seven other students including Kaminari. "And now we have gone separate ways to find rest of us students. And now I found you... You have an interesting costume, by the way", Todoroki noticed. "But yeah, I'm not sure how long our disguises will work, so we are in a bit of hurry. It's kinda sad actually, how badly those guards do their job. Maybe they're just for show", Todoroki wondered.

"Wow, you have gone through a lot", Kaminari stated amazed, putting his hand on his forehead. Kaminari also told what he knew was going on, and that there were Uraraka, Asui and Iida as well. "Oh shit! I totally forgot about Iida! I was with him just before I met you!" Kaminari realizing his own stupidity. "I'm such an idiot! Todoroki, we have to go find him!"

Todoroki watched him with his casual, cool expression and stood up. "So there are still three students left. Don't worry, we'll find Iida. We have to. Let's go!" he opened the door and stepped outside, Kaminari with him.

"Just one more question", Kaminari stopped. "How do you keep in touch with others?"

"We agreed on meeting here in about an hour", Todoroki explained. "I hope we find Iida before it. And perchance Uraraka and Asui too."

"I sure hope so", Kaminari sighed, and so they left to look for their friends.

* * *

Iida wanted to run. He wanted to use Recipro Burst to move as fast as possible. How did he let this happen? His quirk is meant to allow him go faster. And still he was too slow. He let Kaminari vanish even when he could've prevented it. I have betrayed him, I have betrayed everyone. And just because I didn't act in time! Iida felt rage toward himself. Still he didn't run. That would get too much attention which would make finding Kaminari more difficult. He had to endure the pain inside of him.

"I have to find Asui and Uraraka too. I want to make sure they are safe and sound", Iida muttered to himself. He wandered into a place where there was nobody in sight.

Iida decided to use this chance to go faster. He wrapped up his trouser legs so they wouldn't get in the way. Then he sprinted so that his top hat fell off. This way he could search the place much faster. It was possible that guards had taken Kaminari somewhere far away or he could be in one of these rooms that he had passed. Iida didn't know what to do. He couldn't get his thoughts in order.

Suddenly Iida crashed into something. That something came around a corner and Iida couldn't have reacted in time. With his speed he rolled a couple of meters before he stopped. He rubbed his aching head. Then he noticed something was under him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Bakugo shouted, shocked. Almost right away he realized that Iida lay on top of him. "Get the fuck off!"

Iida stood up hastily. "I'm sorry, Bakugo", he offered his hand to help Bakugo get up but he just slapped his hand aside with force. "You came so suddenly in front of me, I couldn't react in time", Iida explained, ignoring how Bakugo rejected his help. "In fact, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. Shit!" Bakugo snapped, trying to shake off pain in his head. "That fucking hurt!"

"Bakugo! What happened?" Kirishima came running to them, Yaoyorozu right behind him. "Iida?"

Iida turned to them. "Kirishima? Yaoyorozu? So you're here too. Is anyone else with you?"

"You were expecting us to be here?" Kirishima asked, looking at his friend's gloomy face. "Are you okay, man? You aren't happy to see us?"

"No, of course I'm glad to see you but..." Iida lowered his eyes, then rising his head trying to smile. "It's just that I didn't want you to be here. This means that there really are more students here."

"Is there someone else beside you?" Yaoyorozu frowned, worry in her words. "Where are they?"

"I'm with Asui, Uraraka and Kaminari", Iida explained. "But we separated in groups of two, Uraraka and Asui, me and Kaminari. Our plan is to find an exit and to find other students that we thought could be. It seems that we were right."

"If you are with Kaminari, where is he?" Kirishima kept asking, he too, sounding concerned.

"I..." Iida hesitated. "I lost him. Guards took him away. That's why I'm running around trying to find him. This is so disgraceful!"

"Oh, man", Kirishima didn't know what to say.

"Iida, I'm sure it wasn't your fault. Please tell us what happened", Yaoyorozu asked as calmly as she could.

Bakugo sat on the floor, listening their conversation without a word. Iida then explained what happened. In turn Yaoyorozu and Kirishima told him what they had encountered before Iida had run over Bakugo.

"That's quite a story you got there", Iida stated amazed. "I'm so happy you're all fine!"

"So am I", Yaoyorozu said. "We should try to gather with the others, and then make a plan. If Uraraka and Asui are together, I'm sure they're fine. Those girls are both smart and careful", she smiled.

"That's what I was going to do", Iida told them. "But we must find Kaminari!"

"Of course!"

"I don't think it's a good idea for us to go together", Bakugo pointed out, still sitting on the red carpet.

"What? Why, man?" Kirishima raised his eyebrows.

"Don't you get it, you idiots?" Bakugo snarled angrily. "It's suspicious as fuck when four teenagers walk around in here. Especially when they already got that idiot Kaminari!"

"But Iida, Kaminari, Asui and Uraraka were fine together. And well... We already have some experience with disguises", Yaoyorozu explained vaguely.

Bakugo knew exactly what she meant. "Have you thought that there are villains everywhere? And those bastards know our faces. They expect to see us together."

"Well you're right about that", Yaoyorozu sighed. "I still don't think it'd be any better if we scattered."

"It wouldn't hurt to have disguises, right?" Kirishima asked. "Though I'm not sure where we could get those."

"I'm not gonna put any shit on me", Bakugo stated firmly and stood up. "You can go play your stupid fashion games all you want but I'm getting out of here."

"Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself?" asked a gruff voice from the shadows.

The students startled and turned around to face a muscular woman with a messy long hair. She approached them, slowly bent, as if ready to jump down their throat. "Finally I hunted you down. Just call me Howler, kids."

"Do you know her?" Iida asked the others. "I haven't seen her."

"No, we haven't encountered her before", Kirishima told him. "Why villains have to attack us every time?"

"I'm fine with this", Bakugo smiled eerily and took a battle stance.

"Aren't you a confident one", Howler smirked. "I suppose you're not coming with me willingly?"

"In your dreams, stupid bastard", Bakugo grinned instigating Howler. "Come at me if you dare!"

"Watch your mouth kid", Howler laughed loudly.

"Bakugo, stop it! You are only making her angrier", Iida ordered but Bakugo didn't listen.

"I'm with you, man!" Kirishima came next to Bakugo and hardened his arms, ready to fight the woman.

"So we are really doing this?" Yaoyorozu noted to herself and created a shield and a staff.

Iida shook his head. "This isn't what we should be doing! We shouldn't fight and run away! We don't know her quirk, and she probably can call for aid whenever she wants!" Iida gritted his teeth when the three didn't make any sign of retreating.

"I'm sorry, Iida", Kirishima apologized without taking his eyes from the villain. "I don't think we can run, she won't let us."

"I agree with Kirishima", Yaoyorozu said. "Iida, please, lend us your help!"

"Oh yes, you need all the help you can get", Howler looked down on them smiling.

Iida trembled from anger. He wanted to find Kaminari and the others. They didn't have time to fight this villain. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "I won't let you down!"

Chapter 7: END


	8. Unknown scheme

Chapter 8: Unknown scheme

Uraraka watched as a few guards rushed past her and Asui. They seemed to be in a hurry over to somewhere. "Where do you think they're going?"

"I'm not sure but whatever it is, it may have to do something with our classmates", Asui pondered. "I hope Kaminari and Iida are all right."

"Should we follow those guards?" Uraraka asked when the guards disappeared behind the corner.

"I don't think it's a wise decision. We should trust them", Asui replied calmly referring to her classmates. "Besides, nobody has yet figured out who we really are. It's better to look for an exit while we still have the chance. It's easier to move around without being noticed."

"I guess so", Uraraka consented, eyes on the floor. "I hope we find something useful soon."

"I'm positive about it. Let's go, Uraraka."

They wandered through corridors, past restrooms and guest rooms, through the dining room, and they finally stopped next to a window. There could be seen a beautiful garden with full of colourful flowers. Small detailed lanterns gave atmospheric warm light. The moon on the sky also shone it's silver light. Uraraka and Asui were two floors above the ground but they could still see this lovely view.

"It's so beautiful!" Uraraka whispered smiling. Then she looked up. "There's still one floor above us. Wonder what there is."

"This scenery truly is beautiful", Asui nodded. "Though I haven't seen any way to get to the higher floor. Strange."

"Now that you said it, me neither", Uraraka frowned. "Why is that?"

"Who knows", Asui said. "But I don't think that the exit is there. Maybe we should get back downstairs. This place is so big, it's hard to find anything."

"Asui? Uraraka?" the two girls turned around and saw two short guards walking towards them fast.

Uraraka's jaw dropped in surprise. "Jiro? And Ashido!" she run to them. "What are you doing here? And what are those?" Uraraka glanced at their guard uniforms that didn't quite fit.

"It's a long story", Ashido grabbed Uraraka's hands. "I'm so happy we found you!"

"Did you know we were here?" Asui questioned, her finger on her chin.

"No... Well, yes. We kinda did", Jiro tried to explain. "Let's say that we knew that there were other students in here but we didn't know who."

"Now there are seven of us altogether! Five more to go!" Ashido said excited.

"Seven? Five?" Uraraka repeated confused. "If there are two of us and you two, who else is with you?"

"We were with Midoriya, Tokoyami and Todoroki but we scattered to look for our classmates. And now we found you!" Ashido told them.

"That's interesting", Asui stated. "There aren't just the two of us. Iida and Kaminari are in this place too. Not sure where because we formed two groups to look for an exit."

"Wow, cool", Jiro was surprised of the news. "So only three remains. Oh yeah, we saw the exit. It's on one floor below."

"You found it?" Uraraka gasped. "That's great!"

"Yes but there's one problem. It's highly guarded, though those guards are incredibly stupid. They haven't realized that we are so out of place. Look at Ashido. She doesn't look like a guard at all", Jiro pointed out.

"I see", Asui nodded understanding. "Was there anything else but the guards?"

"Oh, yes! We only saw a glimpse of it but there was noumu hiding in the shadows of the entrance. It had wings and was very slender", Jiro described gesturing with her hands. "It gave us the creeps", she crossed her hands, shivering.

"What?!" Uraraka cried but quieted down in a jiffy. "That's bad. That's really bad!"

"I know!" Ashido agreed grimly. "We can't just march past them, and I hate it!"

"By the way... You two also have different clothes", Jiro noted, looking Uraraka from head to toe.

"These are disguises, as you can see! We haven't been noticed yet by guards or any possible villains", Uraraka twirled, showing her costume.

"Something tells me that you blend in better than us", Jiro sighed. "I want to get rid of this uniform. I feel like a sheep among wolves."

"I like this uniform but I think you're right. We don't necessarily need these any more", Ashido sounded a bit chagrined.

"Shall we go try and find the others?" Asui suggested. "At the same time we could search disguises for you two."

"Sounds good to me", Jiro replied, and Uraraka and Ashido nodded.

As they made their way back downstairs, Asui told Jiro and Ashido what they knew about this place, and in turn Jiro explained what had happened to them, and the reason they wore guard's uniforms.

* * *

Midoriya was kinda glad he was a plain looking boy. His appearance didn't draw attention so easily, which made blending in much easier. Right now he was searching his classmates and any useful information about this place they were in. There should be some way to call for help! He hastened his walking pace as he roamed through several rooms.

At the very moment Midoriya froze in place. When he had walked past a door that had a sign with text Staff only on it, he heard a voice. A voice he didn't like at all. It sent shivers down his spine, and Midoriya swallowed nervously. He stepped silently closer to the door and listened closely.

"This isn't supposed to go like this!" groaning voice said. That voice belonged to Shigaraki, Midoriya couldn't make a mistake about it. "I thought I could've trust you with this job. But you already ruined it!"

"You mustn't despond yet, Shigaraki", now Midoriya heard Kurogiri's voice. "They are still in this castle. We can make this plan work."

"I apologize. It was my fault after all", said Mr. Compress' sorry voice.

"And now we have to clean up your mess", Dabi noted with monotonic tone.

"We'll get it done, right?" Toga chuckled. "I want to see Izuku again!"

Shigaraki snarled in frustration. "Don't mention his name before you have him captured! Just go do your job before things get worse."

"Yea, yea", Dabi replied.

Midoriya heard steps coming his way, and he tensed. He used Full Cowl to quickly get away from the door and the room. When there was nobody in sight, he leaped through corridors before stopping. As he slowed down, different thoughts and questions filled his mind about what was going on, that he and his friends didn't know anything about. The League of Villains was here! That only boded bad things. He had to tell others about this!

Midoriya startled when a group of guards rushed towards him. For a moment he thought about running away but he resisted temptation and stayed put. One of the guards closed up to him. "What is going on?" Midoriya asked the guard.

"There's a ruckus further away. Someone has started a fight, and we're going to find out who they are", the guard said in hurry. "You should come with us."

"Roger!" Midoriya stated firmly and joined them. There was a high chance his classmates were in danger, and if that was the case, he had to help them. Also the fastest way to get there was to follow these morons who didn't doubt for looking way too young to be on this job. Well maybe it was partly because they were in a hurry.

In the distance, Midoriya heard explosions. Right away he had a hunch of what was going on. They ran around a corner, and he saw one big figure that looked a lot like a— A werewolf? Midoriya was surprised to see about a twice bigger creature that an average man. It moved around with sharp beastlike movements like it was fighting. Besides the werewolf, Midoriya saw four other people fighting it and all of them were familiar.

"There they are!" shouted a guard leading the group. "I see Howler up ahead. It seems she's handling the situation but get ready for combat!"

"Roger!" the guards shouted in chorus.

Midoriya took a deep breath and instead of slowing down with the guards, he sped up using Full Cowl. With a short sprint he leaped onward with high speed. None of the fighters didn't see him coming.

"SMASH!" Midoriya shouted as he punched the werewolf in the wolf-like face with all his might. The force sent her flying right into a wall making crashing noise. Midoriya somersaulted on the floor a couple of times before stopping.

"Midoriya!" Iida gasped, shocked from his sudden appearance.

"Deku!?" Bakugo shouted in surprise. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"We have to move before more people arrive!" Midoriya said ignoring Bakugo. "Now!"

"You're not going anywhere", Howler growled, standing up among rocks of the fallen wall. She was almost unscratched from the hit. Her face had a furious expression, teeth exposed. "Now you've done it. None of you is getting away."

"Don't worry, shithead", Bakugo sneered. "I'm not leaving before you're dead."

"Oh, we'll see who will die first", Howler licked her lips and sprinted towards Midoriya, who was closest to her. Midoriya dodged just in time her powerful swing with sharp claws. The werewolf continued her attack, and Midoriya had to do backflips to get away and his guard's hat fell off.

Bakugo came at Howler using explosion to launch himself at her. With a fast swipe he blasted her in the chest but she only took one step back. Howler did a counterattack, and Bakugo evaded it quickly. He aimed an explosion at her face but Howler slapped his hand away. She tried to grab him with her muscular hand. Bakugo dodged again and backed away from her.

"There are guards coming this way!" Yaoyorozu warned when she saw the guards. "And there are many of them."

"Dammit!" Kirishima glanced from Howler to guards and back. "This is going to get troublesome. Maybe we really should leave."

"That's what I said from the start!" Iida pointed out riled.

"Bakugo!" Kirishima called out to him. "Come, we have to leave!"

"Don't give me orders, idiot!" Bakugo replied in anger. "I'm not going to run away again!"

"Please, Kacchan!" Midoriya begged him. "Let's leave this for another time!"

Howler rushed past Bakugo with unexpected speed and struck Kirishima with her claws. Kirishima made it in time to shield himself with his arms held up. The werewolf grabbed his arm with her other hand and threw him violently against Bakugo. They crashed to the floor from the impact. Then Howler leaped over to Yaoyorozu ready to slash her but Iida was faster. He caught his friend in time and threw himself aside with Yaoyorozu.

Howler growled loudly and tried to hit them again. Midoriya thrust her away with force against the wall. Howler grasped him by the waist so he couldn't get away. Her grip was powerful, Midoriya felt pain as he desperately tried to escape. Howler smacked him on the floor, still holding him firmly. She rose her other hand ready to strike. Midoriya tried to bend her hand off his waist but it wasn't easy.

"Stay down if you don't want to die!" Bakugo shouted and directed his both hands at Howler. Midoriya swallowed and closed his eyes when a huge blast swiped over him right at Howler. He felt intense heat on his face, and the grip around his waist loosened. Midoriya prevented himself from being blown away by pressing himself against the floor.

"Seriously, Bakugo?" Kirishima went over to help Midoriya get up. "Are you okay?"

With a sigh of relief, Midoriya nodded and let Kirishima pull him up. "Kacchan doesn't hold back, that's for sure", he let out a nervous laugh. Then he looked around and saw what the explosion had done. Small pieces fell from the ceiling, and there were bad marks on the walls. Howler were laying on the floor further away. She seemed to be unconscious.

Iida and Yaoyorozu walked to them, looking at the direction of the motionless werewolf. "Did he do it?" Yaoyorozu asked concerned.

"She doesn't seem to be moving but let's be careful", Iida stated eyes on Howler. Then he turned around. "The guards are still here."

They all looked at the guards who were frozen in place after seeing the power of Bakugo's explosion. Also Howler was knocked out, and she was much stronger than them. They startled as the students faced them, and two at the front started whispering about something, maybe arguing about what they should do next. "This is a strategic retreat!" said the guard in front. "You haven't won just yet. We'll meet again! Maybe..." he mumbled the last word and so they spun around and ran away.

"Well... I can't blame them", Kirishima crossed his arms and nodded. "It's cool to be afraid of Bakugo. I mean after what he just did."

Midoriya was going to say something, when Bakugo dashed past them towards Howler. Midoriya turned to look at Howler and saw her getting up. "It's not over yet!" he shouted to the others. "Brace yourselves!"

Howler shouted in fury and got up just before Bakugo could attack her off guard. "You can't beat me, bastard!" she roared and charged right at Bakugo with her arms wide open. They fought evenly, neither got any actual hit in.

"This is our best chance to get away because the guards left", Iida told them and pointed at Howler. "The only problem is that villain!"

"If we can't escape, we have to fight!" Midoriya frowned and put up his fists. "She has tough skin but isn't invincible!"

Bakugo jumped backward from Howler. "You'll just get in the way, so if you want to run away, then run!" he darted back at the werewolf attacking her with a burst of smaller explosions. "I can handle a small fry like this on my own", he grinned, dodging sharp claws fast.

"No!" Iida said out loud, frustration growing inside of him. "Either we all run or fight!"

"Shut your mouth, idiot!" Bakugo shouted back, suddenly aiming another powerful explosion at the ceiling between them. They had to fall back because of the strong blast wave. The ceiling came crushing down in no time, blocking the way between Bakugo and the others. Howler stayed on the same side as Bakugo, who now sneered at her. "Now it's just the two of us. Bet this isn't your lucky day, right?"

Howler's eyes were blazing from anger but then she smiled. "I can hunt them down easily. Now I can enjoy beating you up. I'll let you live because I have to but just barely."

"I'd like to see you try, bitch", Bakugo laughed sarcastically. "Let's have a good match!"

Howler roared enthusiastically. "You won't have to ask me twice!"

Chapter 8: END


	9. Clingy thorns

Chapter 9: Clingy thorns

"Kacchan!" Midoriya shouted terrified when heavy rocks rained down from the ceiling. Part of the wall caved in along it, blocking the way to his friend. Midoriya had to step back with others so they wouldn't get crushed under the crumbling ceiling.

"Bakugo!" Kirishima cried out worried, he didn't have any chance to get to his friend. Why did Bakugo have to do this? To give his classmates an opening to escape from the villain? Kirishima wasn't sure and it irritated him.

"What do we do now?" Yaoyorozu asked hastily. "We can't get to him from this side. I don't know how long detour we have to take if we want to get on the other side", she kept glancing from left to right and back.

Iida weighed the large pile of rock with his stare, pondering hardly. This is just what he had feared. "I could try to go around there from the other way because I'm fastest of us. I just can't remember exactly which corridor led to where", he looked at Midoriya, who stared lost in thoughts at the collapsed ceiling where on the other side was his friend. He heard Midoriya mumbling something but couldn't work out what it was.

"We have to go help him!" Midoriya gritted his teeth and got ready to punch his way through the heap of rocks.

Iida gasped and took a quick step towards Midoriya. He grabbed his friend's arm preventing him from destroying any more of this place. "What do you think you're doing?!" Iida asked aloud. "What if he is right on the other side beside that rock pile? You could hurt him badly! Calm down!"

Midoriya bit his lip and grinned worried. Of course he knew. But it was horrifying to think that Bakugo was alone on the other side fighting a powerful opponent. He relaxed a little, Iida double-checking that he wouldn't try to break the rocky blockade. Then he turned around and stared at the dusty floor.

"Midoriya", Kirishima started. "I would love to just crush my way through those rocks but I'm sure Bakugo wouldn't want that! He probably did this so we could escape!"

"I know!" Midoriya snapped, clenching his fists. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout. I just..." his voice died down and he frowned. "This is so frustrating!"

"I'm annoyed by Bakugo's selfish behaviour as well", Iida said. "But even if he did this decision, and I doubt he would admit it, he did this for us." Midoriya opened his mouth but Iida continued. "It doesn't mean I wouldn't want to go help him!"

"Iida is right. What eve we do, we should move now before more even stronger enemies arrives", Yaoyorozu explained with firm voice. "Let's stick together, come now!"

Without protests they followed Yaoyorozu out of that place to the right, to the opposite direction to where the previous guard party had made their 'tactical retreat'. For a while they ran but then they slowed down to walk. They tried to take right turn whenever it was possible but none of the corridors seemed to bring them any closer to where Bakugo was. Midoriya mumbled something from time to time how they should've took the left in the first place. They went over different plans for what they would do when they'd found Bakugo and Howler.

"Why does it seems like all these stupid corridors just take us to places where we don't want to go. It feels like we are walking further away from where we should be", Kirishima complained, growing impatient.

"Maybe we took wrong turn", Yaoyorozu pondered. "Should we go back?"

"I don't think that it would do any good", Iida stated, proceeding forward with confident steps. "It'd just take more time, and that we don't have."

Midoriya nodded even though he felt like going back. It wasn't a good option, and just like Iida said, it would waste time. He hadn't kept an eye on the clock at all, and that's why he wasn't sure when they had to meet with Todoroki, Ashido, Jiro and Tokoyami in a specific guard's room. On the other hand he didn't care about the whole thing, he had more important concern at hand. Others would be just fine. And Midoriya knew that Bakugo would fend for himself. Still he could get peace of mind before he'd see his friend safe and sound. "Let's keep going", he stated determinedly.

* * *

"What was that?" Asui asked. "Something's happening on the lower floor!"

"It felt like an earthquake", Jiro said tensed up. "But it probably was something else. I really hope the others are safe!"

"I don't want to play dressing games any more", Uraraka snarled and took off her borrowed clothes and cast them on the floor. "I don't want to hide any more while our friends are fighting!"

"I think you're right, Uraraka", Asui agreed and undressed herself from the disguise. "Now it's time to act." She looked at Jiro who took of the guard's suit. Then she glanced at Ashido who looked elsewhere as if she didn't see them at all. "Ashido?"

Ashido glimpsed at her friends, who where now staring at her, silently waiting. "What?" Ashido asked innocent but when the others kept staring at her without a word, she sighed deep. "Fine! I just like this costume, and I wouldn't want to abandon it just yet."

As Ashido mumbled quietly words of disappointment, Uraraka stretched. "We have to be even more careful from now on. On the other hand those disguises would still be useful but it'd just feel wrong to use them."

"I agree", Asui nodded. "I feel like those guards aren't any problem for us if we don't act suspiciously. The problem is that if villains get to know of us, I mean that they haven't found us since we got away. Let's proceed cautiously."

Ashido, Uraraka and Jiro nodded determined. They headed off to make their their way over to closest staircase that was behind a couple of corners. There were two guards guarding it as usual but they seemed to be so absent-minded that they hadn't even noticed the rumble from before. They didn't pay any attention to four teenagers walking past them down the stairs. Uraraka was amazed how unaware they were of their surroundings. On the lower floor there was no guards, and they could hear commotion from the direction where were the dining room and a large amount of the guests. They must've heard the previous noise for the hustle and bustle was more hasty than jovial like before.

"I wonder what happened in here?" Ashido marveled looking at the direction where were few urgently moving people. Before none of them could answer, she heard running steps from behind.

"Hey! Girls! Wait!" the group turned to look when a pretty man with long, straight hair, hurried towards them out of breath. He halted in front of them and caught his breath before straightening himself. "Do you know where the ruckus came from? I have to hurry there but I got lost!"

Asui stared expressionlessly the long man. "Why do you have to go there? You don't look like a guard."

"Pardon me", the pretty man breathed in. "Call me Rose. I belong to this castle's personnel but fell behind from my friend. Silly me!" he laughed carelessly and peered to the corridors. Then he turned to the students and lowered his voice. "See, I have to find some troublemakers. There are quite many of them and they look like approximately your age. They don't belong here."

"That's..." Asui swallowed. "...too bad."

Uraraka laughed very nervously. "We'd gladly help you but we are in a hurry to somewhere else", she turned away her friends to carry on their way. "Good luck!" she called out to Rose.

"I understand", Rose sighed. "We all have our hurries but I really, really need you to come with me. So come along!"

"You heard us", Uraraka forced a smile on her face. "We have to—" she felt something sting her ankle. "Ouch!" Around her ankle was twisted a stick of briar, and it's thorns sank into her skin. "What?!"

The briar tightened around her ankle, and Uraraka fell down letting out a cry. More branches of briar moved towards them quickly and they stuck into Jiro's and Asui's clothes. Ashido jumped back away where the spiky briar couldn't reach her. She realized that the branches of briar belonged to Rose. They came from the man's fingers, they lengthened and slithered towards Ashido. She threw acid on the branches so Asui and Jiro got free. She also helped Uraraka and pulled her up.

"Are you alright?" Ashido asked worried and looked at Uraraka's ankle that still had a small piece of thorn stick around it.

"It just surprised me", Uraraka answered and took of the spiky stick and twitched as the thorns touched her fingers. "Ouch!"

"Well aren't you a nimble girl", Rose snorted arms crossed, staring at Ashido from head to toe. He gave a complete different appearance, dismissing look in his eyes and calm expression on his face. "And I just wanted you to come with me willingly. I don't want to waste my time on you but what can I do?"

"Just who are you?" Ashido demanded frowning, ready to defend them in case he attacked again.

"I said already that my name is Rose. Well, that's not my real name but anyway", Rose shook his head and sighed. "I wouldn't like to hurt such pretty young ladies but if you resist, I'd have to make you suffer. My briars are unpleasantly spiky. They're not poisonous but there's non need them to be", he explained and held out his hands. Suddenly long and crooked shot from his tips of fingers. Ashido leaped in front of her friends and made an acid wall, blocking most of the branches, thanks to her good reflexes. Yet two of them circled behind her, grabbing Jiro by arm before she could dodge.

Jiro shrieked as the thorns pressed her arm. "Let go of me!" she groaned through her teeth and despite of pain she grabbed the stick with her other hand and tried to snap it. "This is tougher than I thought!"

"Jiro!" Ashido shouted and with a fast move she cut the stick nifty in half. The other branch tried to attack Asui but she dodged it agilely. Ashido jumped to the spiky branch and slashed it broken. Then she turned to face Rose with a grin on her face. "Your little quirk is nothing compared to mine! You're no match for me!"

"Maybe he isn't but I am!" behind the corner from the shadows dashed out a beautiful woman with long black hair with a big dagger in her left hand.

"Ashido!" Uraraka shouted and pushed Ashido out of the way. The crooked dagger scratched her by arm. She stumbled back, holding her wounded hand.

Ashido turned quickly and tried to throw acid at the woman who was too fast and evaded the acid like child's play. "Uraraka?!" she looked at her friend worried.

Asui went to Uraraka to make sure that she was okay. "No worries, it's just a scratch!" Uraraka said and smiled nervously.

"Shadow Maiden!" Rose said surprised. "Where did you come from so suddenly?"

Shadow Maiden turned around a wicked smile on her face. "I heard that there was an explosion", she pointed at the opposite direction from where she had came. "I want to find out if the responsible is a person I'd like to meet again!", she explained. "I think Bakugo was his name." The woman grinned annoyed. "He and his little friends are going to pay!"

"Bakugo?" Jiro said confused and instinctively glanced to the direction Shadow Maiden had pointed. "So he's here too?"

"Seems so", Asui stated with serious tone. "It seems very possible, he could cause some nasty damage with his power if he wanted to."

"Well, well. I was just heading there", Rose said somehow indifferent tone. "Can I go now if you're going too get the job done?"

"Don't even think about it! This is your job just as much as it's mine", Shadow Maiden hissed squinting. "You don't even seem to be capable of handling those girls", she pointed at Uraraka and the others with her dagger.

As Rose and Shadow Maiden started arguing, the students backed away a little. "What do we do?" Uraraka whispered quietly. "Should we scatter? Then they couldn't follow us all."

"Are you crazy?" Jiro said abruptly without taking her eyes off from the squabbling villains. "We'll get caught easily!"

"But we could have better chance to fight them. Together they seem to be a lot of trouble!" Uraraka objected frustrated.

"Maybe we really should try to separate them even though I don't like the idea to split up once again", Asui whispered thoughtfully. "We don't have to fight, just to escape. Jiro, Ashido, you know where the gathering point is, don't you?" They nodded confident and listened to Asui carefully. "If Ashido and I go the other way, and Uraraka and Jiro the other, we should just get away from them and meet at the chosen place. This is a really uncertain plan but it could work... maybe. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds great!" Ashido accepted and nodded smiling. "Let's do it!"

"What are you murmuring over there?" Shadow Maiden turned frustrated towards them looking very impatient. Rose next to her seemed clearly fed up and rolled his eyes. They obviously didn't agree on certain affairs.

"Now!" Asui gave a mark, and they split up in two pairs. Ashido and Asui ran to the corridor that led to the bustling caused by guests. It was easier to disappear into the crowd. Jiro sprinted after Uraraka, they headed over to the direction which, according to Shadow Maiden, led to the place where had been an explosion before. This was their chance!

"Really?" Rose sighed and kept glancing the groups in turns. "Shadow Maiden?"

The woman screamed in rage. "This is all your fault! You go after them!" Shadow Maiden pointed angrily at Uraraka and Jiro. "I'll go after them", she pointed Asui and Ashido. "That little girl's quirk is a bad match against yours , so I'm going to take care of her. Just go already!"

"Whatever", Rose snorted annoyed and left running after Jiro and Uraraka. Shadow Maiden went to the other way, and so they began the chase.

Chapter 9: END


	10. Join the fight

Chapter 10: Join the fight

"Oh boy!" Jiro panted as she ran next to Uraraka along the corridor as fast as possible. "Why did we took this route anyway? There could be more villains?"

"That is just why", Uraraka said grimly. "If by chance there's our classmates, I sure do want to help them!"

Jiro smiled nervously. "I'm with you." They looked each other smiling. Then Jiro glanced back and saw Rose running on their heels easily. "He doesn't seem to be in a hurry at all. That's annoying!"

"Just run all you want", Rose called out and wasn't even a little out of breath. "I have time, though I'd like to do something else."

Jiro glanced at Uraraka, who had a determined expression. "Could you make him weightless? Then he wouldn't be able to follow us so easily."

"Yes, I think could but the thought of touching him isn't nice because of all those spikes", Uraraka muttered chagrined. "I could try though."

"Don't hurt yourself! You don't have to do it if you don't want to", Jiro said hastily. She shook her head. "Of course it had to be him who followed us when Ashido isn't with us."

Uraraka nodded, and they turned around a corner when the corridor led to the left. She stopped right behind the corner and leaned against the wall. Uraraka heard Jiro calling her but she stayed silent and concentrated on hearing the villain's approaching steps. They came closer and closer, sweat was covering her forehead as she waited patiently. Then, when Rose turned around the corner, Uraraka dashed forward and rose her left hand at him. Rose halted in surprise, and Uraraka reached towards him quickly to touch the man. Rose acted fast and grabbed Uraraka by arm so that the branches of briar twisted around her arm all the way to her shoulder. Uraraka bit her lip so she wouldn't shriek and grasped the branched despite the pain. With the other hand she touched Rose by hand and made him weightless. The villain seemed confused when his feet left the floor.

"What did you—?!" Rose shouted shocked and let go of Uraraka like out of reflex, and Uraraka staggered back. "What's happening?" he swallowed and tried to get down in vain.

"That's what you get!" Uraraka gave a laugh and tried to not mind the aching arm. "Think what you've done while you're up there!" she told him and turned to face Jiro, who had come by her side looking worried.

"Uraraka, your arm!" Jiro gasped and wasn't sure what to do. Her friend's arm was full of sting wounds which where bleeding. Luckily there was only a little blood but it still had to hurt!

"No worries, Jiro. I'm okay", Uraraka breathed deep. "Let's continue, now while we still have the chance!" They sped up to running, leaving Rose to swaying awkwardly in the air.

"Hey!" Rose shouted. "Get me down right now! Don't run away!" he tried to scoop air with his hands but it didn't help at all. "I. Said. Wait!" the villain ordered and thrust thorny branches towards the two but Uraraka and Jiro managed to dodge them. Rose snarled in anger and grasped the floor with the branches. He pulled himself back on the ground but it wasn't easy to move.

Uraraka glanced back at the enemy. "He's not going to follow us quickly but let's hurry!" Jiro agreed and soon they heard loud noises from ahead. The duo rushed to the end of the corridor which then led both left and right. They paused to look both sides.

"There's something!" Jiro shouted and pointed to the left.

Uraraka looked the way Jiro had pointed out and her eyes widened. Further away, the corridor was closed with a large pile of heavy rocks blocking the way forward. But it wasn't the thing that had caught her attention the most. She saw a big creature chasing a smaller figure which was dodging the creature in the air and on the ground with explosions. "It's Bakugo!" she shouted in surprise and sprinted onward.

"And he has company!" Jiro noted looking at a large werewolf that was able to keep up with Bakugo. "Let's be careful!" she followed Uraraka towards the dead end where their friend was fighting the big enemy.

"Bakugo!" Uraraka called him somewhat happy to see her angry classmate alright. Bakugo glanced at her way surprised look on his face, and the werewolf almost got a hit in with her muscular fist. Bakugo was able to evade it in time, losing his balance and falling down. Uraraka gasped in terror when the villain stroke the boy with sharp claws but Bakugo barely dodged it by spinning aside. The claws tore the carpet under him.

Bakugo stood back up quickly and took some distance to his enemy. "What the hell?!" he roared in anger. "What are _you_ doing here?!" he evaded a couple of attacks. Now the werewolf turned around to see the comers too.

"We came to help you!" Uraraka explained as she ran closer with Jiro.

"I wouldn't have thought that more kids would come to me just like that", the enemy licked her lips, grinning white teeth shining. "Come, come!"

"Like I'd need help!" Bakugo snarled vexed and attacked the werewolf with fierce power. He hit the enemy in the back, and she staggered forward, growling. "Go back where you came from!"

"Now it's not the time for protest!" Uraraka said back irritated. Bakugo seemed rather hasty but Uraraka wasn't sure what was the case. "We'll help, you wanted or not!" she decided. Now that they got close, the villain looked way more bigger that far away.

"Let me introduce myself to you. My name is Howler, I hope you keep me company as well as this boy here", the werewolf said exited and dodged Bakugo's attack. She turned to Uraraka and dashed forward.

Jiro and Uraraka flinched back, they hadn't thought that Howler would be so fast. Uraraka knew that she had to get away but the villain's ferocious appearance froze her completely. Bakugo cursed loudly and rocketed himself with a strong blast past Howler. He did a sharp turn and grabbed Uraraka out of Howlers way just in time. Uraraka shrieked when she fell on the floor, and Bakugo was already counterattacking. Howler stroke with her fist, Bakugo blasted with his hand. Both hit each other: Howler was thrown against the wall, Bakugo flew aside from the impact and hit the ground.

"Uraraka! Bakugo!" Jiro cried out in terror and ran to Uraraka. She helped her up and made a quick check to see if she was unharmed. When Uraraka seemed to be fine excluding her previous wounds, Jiro hurried over to Bakugo, who was already getting up. He had light cuts on his left arm. "Are you okay?" Jiro asked worried but didn't dare to touch him.

Bakugo let out a bitter laugh. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't come here here, dammit!" he looked at his arm and the cuts on it, they weren't deep at least. _That was close_ , Bakugo thought and looked at Uraraka. "If you're gonna be in my way, then fuck off!"

"I'm sorry, Bakugo!" Uraraka apologized guilty but then looked Bakugo in the eyes with a determined face. "But we're not going to leave without you! You can't take care of her by yourself!" she swallowed as Bakugo stared her. If look could kill, she'd be dead already. "Or even if you could, there's another villain coming here! And don't immediately drive us away!" Uraraka added out loud when Bakugo was going to say something.

Bakugo closed his mouth and squinted his eyes. He almost trembled in rage, and right when Jiro was sure that Bakugo was going to explode, the boy sighed and turned at Howler, who was getting up. "If you're going to stay, you better make yourselves useful or else I'll kill you myself!"

Jiro and Uraraka smiled nervously and determined at the same time. "Isn't it obvious?" Jiro replied simply.

"I fucking hope it is", Bakugo growled annoyed. Right when he had got rid of Kirishima and the others, these two pains in the ass had to show up. He didn't like this at all. He looked at his slightly shaking hands and clenched them, so the trembling would stop. He had used his quirk more than he had wanted, especially the powerful blasts, which strained his hands quickly.

Howler licked her lips and stared at the students. "Which one of should I take care of first?" She was out of breath but didn't show it on her face.

"Just shut up already!" Bakugo snarled. He noticed that their fight had exhausted them both. He sighed and grinned looking down on the villain. "You should keep those showy words in your mouth, barking dog doesn't bite! Or do you need words to hide your tiredness, you lazy mongrel?"

"You know, you don't seem to be at your finest either. If you want that I bite, I could bite off both of your arms. Then you wouldn't be able to blast anything any more, you little shit", Howler provoked. She bend and leaped fiercely at Bakugo, who evaded her agilely. As Howler landed, she swiped small stones and dust at Bakugo.

That move surprised Bakugo, and he got dust in his eyes. "Shit!" he groaned and paused to rub his eyes. He tried to blink and open eyes but they were badly irritated. He managed to clumsily avoid Howler, who laughed maliciously. Bakugo heard his name being called but couldn't concentrate well, for he was trying to clear his vision. Suddenly something shoved him and he felt his weight disappearing. "What?" he opened his eyes and saw Uraraka, who had just pushed him out of Howler's attack's way. Howler threw Uraraka against a wall, and Uraraka collapsed on the floor shrieking from pain.

"Uraraka!" Jiro cried out and rushed to her friend to help. Uraraka didn't seem to have any major wounds, making Jiro let out a sigh of relief. "Are you okay? Well of course not but can you stand?" Jiro pulled her to a sitting position, looking at her worried.

Uraraka coughed and gasped. "I'm fine, it didn't hurt too much", she smiled feebly, underrating the pain that she felt in her back. She didn't want to worry others about something so small. She put her fingertips together. "Release!"

Bakugo felt his gravity returning and landed a little uncouthly on the floor. Howler looked at Bakugo and then Uraraka. "Pretty interesting quirk you got there", she said interested. "I'm not sure how does it work but I don't care to find out!" Howler sprinted at Uraraka, not caring about Bakugo.

Jiro frightened and thought feverishly what to do. It was difficult to fight without her hero costume, especially against such a big and strong enemy. She hit her earphone jacks into the floor and shattered the ground in front of Howler. The villain managed to save herself from falling. Heavy boulders fell onto the lower floor but the hole wasn't so big. Jiro backed off from the edge with Uraraka so they wouldn't accidentally fall down.

Growling surprised, Howler hesitated to attack them again. Bakugo pounced and catapulted himself at the enemy, blasting her on the back. Howler swayed and fell on her knees, preventing herself to drop off the edge. Bakugo got ready for a new attack but Howler kicked him back and stood up. After regaining his balance, Bakugo aimed both of his hands on the floor and exploded it, making Howler lose her footing. The floor caved in and united to the hole Jiro had made before and widened from wall to wall. Bakugo stayed on the other side of the hole, and Uraraka and Jiro on the other side.

Yet Howler managed to leap off the crumbling floor onto the side Jiro and Uraraka were. She grabbed the edge, long claws scraping stone floor. Jiro was going to hit the ground again, when spiky branches twisted around her and yanked her away from the edge.

"AGH!" Jiro shouted when she landed onto her back, as thorns sank into her skin. She looked up and saw Rose's highly displeased eyes glaring at her. He had to got free when Uraraka had released her quirk.

"Being weightless feels really odd, that I can tell", pretty man said. "And you seem to destroy places like it was nothing", he stated, watching the collapsed ceiling and floor. "Howler, I thought you could take care of these students but it seem I had to come save you."

Howler climbed back on her feet and grinned angrily. "Who sent you? I certainly don't need _your_ help, so get lost!"

"In fact, I wouldn't have come here in the first place but Shadow Maiden insisted that I catch these little students", Rose explained and tightened his grip of Jiro, as she tried to struggle free. "Please, don't do that, it looks painful."

"You better watch out", Howler warned. "She can brake floor with those things in her ears."

Uraraka glanced from villain to villain. Then she decided to go help Jiro. She ran towards Rose and heard Howler coming after her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that Bakugo too was pursuing them, after Howler, to be precisely. As they clashed, Uraraka ran faster towards Rose and Jiro.

Rose rose one of his hands, ready to capture Uraraka. Jiro gritted her teeth and stroke her earphone jack into the floor under them and broke it. "What?!" Rose cried out, when the floor started to collapse underneath them. Still, his grip of Jiro didn't loosen.

"Jiro!" Uraraka shouted scared and lurched as the floor trembled. "Why?!"

"Stay away or he'll catch you too!" Jiro shouted back. Rose grabbed the ceiling with the spiky branches with his other hand, so they wouldn't be able to fall. Jiro gritted in frustration and looked back at Uraraka. "WATCH OUT!"

Quickly Uraraka turned to see Howler jumping toward her. She acted quickly and hopped back above the hole, making herself float. Howler's eyes widened, without being able to stop herself before the fall. For a moment, Uraraka believed she had succeeded. _Yes_! Uraraka thought. But then the villain grasped her leg, pulling Uraraka down along with her. Uraraka heard Jiro calling her name, then loud explosion. The floor came closer too fast, and everything went black.

Chapter 10: END


	11. Queen

Chapter 11: Queen

Uraraka blinked a few times as she regained her consciousness. World spun in her eyes and she felt slightly ill, head aching. What happened? Uraraka rubbed her eyes and tried to focus on something. She turned her head to one side then on the other and still couldn't get her thoughts together.

Suddenly Uraraka startled when she realized that next to her was Bakugo sitting cross-legged, shirtless. His eyes were closed. Uraraka blinked. Why didn't Bakugo wore his black tank top? She felt a little uncomfortable, lying next to _this_ person.

"Umm..." Uraraka muttered. "Bakugo?"

Bakugo opened his eyes and stared at Uraraka for a moment. "Finally, you woke up", he stated bluntly and stood up.

Uraraka looked at him, not sure if she should say something. "I... yea?" she said but Bakugo didn't reply, so Uraraka sat up on the floor and was going to get up but she swayed. She still felt ill and shook her head. She took deep breaths but the weak feeling was resisting to go away. Uraraka saw something from the corner of her eye. She looked at it and realized that Bakugo was holding out his hand for Uraraka to grab it.

"Come on", Bakugo offered his help but when Uraraka didn't do anything, a frustrated grin fell on his face. "Well? You gonna get up or what?"

Uraraka startled but carefully let Bakugo help her get up. "Thanks."

"Forget it", Bakugo said with a low tone. He picked up his folded tank top from the floor, quickly put it on and wiped some dust off.

Just now Uraraka noticed that Bakugo had put his shirt as a pillow under her head. And now that she looked at Bakugo, she spotted scratches all over his arms. Then she took a look around the place they were. The ceiling had collapsed from above, and there was a little light coming from faraway chandeliers, for one chandelier had dropped off the ceiling and crashed on the floor. There were rocks from the ceiling shattered everywhere. Uraraka couldn't see anybody else but Bakugo. What happened? Uraraka thought. "Where's the villain?" she asked and looked around. Then she saw Howler lying on the floor further away, motionless. "Is she dead?"

"I don't know but if she wakes up, she'll regret it", Bakugo said a small smirk on his face.

Uraraka gasped when she realized something. " What about Jiro?! Where is she?"

Bakugo's expression changed to severe and he remained silent for a moment. Then he sighed, not looking at Uraraka. "After I went after you and made sure you weren't dead, I went back but she and that spiky bastard was no longer there. I decided not to follow them."

"Did you... save me?" Uraraka asked amazed. So that was the reason she wasn't hurt too badly. "But why didn't you follow Jiro? I'm sure you could've saved her!" Uraraka said worried but Bakugo didn't reply.

"By the way", Bakugo changed the topic. "You shouldn't rejoice before you've beat your enemy for sure. I saw relief shining on your face before the villain took you with her. It would've been better if you didn't come here at all. We wouldn't be in this shitty situation. Stupid altogether."

"Oh right...", Uraraka remembered how they had fought Howler, and how the villain had pulled her down the hole. After that she had no idea what happened. If she had hit her head, why didn't it hurt more? Maybe Bakugo was the reason for it, though he didn't say anything about it. Uraraka felt frustrated when Bakugo told that what she had done was stupid. "But you don't have to so mean! You know I tried to do my best. Also, heroes don't ask if someone needs their help! You always refuse help from others! You don't have act so tough all the time! So don't call me stupid, stupid!" words just flowed from her mouth before she could stop.

Bakugo let out a nasty laugh. "And in the end you had to be saved", he continued with serious tone. "Just mind your own business. I mean it."

Uraraka snorted angrily but said nothing. She turned around crossing arms. "I'm not gonna do as you say. That's just what you always do! Never listen to anybody!"

Bakugo looked up where the hole was. With a couple of blasts he got on the higher floor and landed on the edge without facing Uraraka. Uraraka watched his back, feeling guilty for she didn't thank him for saving her. She didn't know what to say, she was frustrated and part of her didn't want to say anything to this stubborn idiot. On the other hand... "Bakugo, I'm sorry", Uraraka sighed but Bakugo didn't react in any way. "Thanks for saving me." Still Bakugo didn't reply, which made Uraraka angry again. She opened her mouth to say something but Bakugo cut her off.

"Just try be more careful from now on", he said in an unusual way for him. "Someone may get sad if you're not careful, Uraraka." He sighed. "Also, I hate hindrances."

Uraraka was surprised by his words, they made her feel bad in a way but she didn't know why. Now she also felt sorry for Bakugo, still not sure why. "I..." Uraraka grabbed her shirt. "I'm sorry, Bakugo."

"There's no need for you to apologize, so drop it", Bakugo sounded annoyed, frowning he continued. "I'm just saying that it's gonna fucking hurt if you hit your head."

Uraraka smiled happily. "I think you're right", she said but Bakugo didn't look at her. "We have to go save Jiro, are you with me?"

"I guess we have to. No matter how damn annoying it is", Bakugo muttered.

There was an long silence, Uraraka looked up. The hole was way up, even if she floated, it would be awkward to get up. "I may have a little problem getting up there...", she said little embarrassed.

Bakugo let out a deep, annoyed sigh.

* * *

"And in the end, only we are here", Kaminari sighed upset. "Are you sure this is the right room?"

"It should be", Todoroki looked at a clock on the wall. "I'm sure they would be on time. They wouldn't be late without a reason. Something must have happened."

"Maybe they're just late. Should we wait a little longer?" Kaminari asked worried. "Wouldn't it be unlikely that something happened to every one of them?"

"Yes, but none of them haven't come back, and we didn't find anybody when we searched this place. I know it's hard to find anything from here but still", Todoroki said and adjusted his cap better. "Let's wait a little while longer in case they are coming."

Kaminari nodded in agreement. "What should we do if no-one shows up? Did you make any other plan in chase of something like this?"

Todoroki thought a moment. "Actually... no." Kaminari looked disappointed. "But if nobody comes, we may just leave and search for them. It's pointless to waste time in here."

"You're right", Kaminari grinned happily and looked around. "Is there anything useful in here? Maybe something I can fight with", he stood up and started to look for anything useful, and Todoroki joined him. Kaminari opened different sized lockers on one of the walls, then a big closet that was next to them. He found a couple of weapons in there. "There's a sword in here!" Kaminari said exited. "And handguns."

Todoroki came next to him and examined the closet. He took a taser and handed it to Kaminari. "I think this is best for you. It doesn't draw attention and is pretty useful in your hands."

Kaminari took the taser from Todoroki and looked at it closely from different angles. "This looks good! It suits my quirk like you said", he smiled. "Let's look for more stuff."

"Actually, I already found some medicine from one of those lockers", Todoroki said and showed him a small, metallic case. "There's also a first aid kit, and I thought it would be useful but it's going to look suspicious if we carry it around."

Kaminari stared at him for a moment. "But there's a couple of bags in that corner", he pointed at the corner close to the door. There were two bigger and three smaller bags hanging from the wall. "I've seen some guards carrying those around."

Todoroki paused. "You're right. My bad", he went and took one of the bigger ones and put the medicine case in it. Then he grabbed the first aid kit and put it in the bag too. He lifted it onto his shoulder. "I think we should move, they haven't come yet."

"And I'm starting to worry", Kaminari stated, and Todoroki nodded in agreement. Kaminari put the taser into his pocket, then they exited the guard's room. "Where do we start from?"

"Let's start from where the quests are. I also want to know what's all the commotion are about. About the loud noises before", Todoroki said and headed left. Kaminari followed him, looking around as to be sure no-one saw them coming from the room.

* * *

Ashido walked after Asui and looked over shoulder to see if Shadow Maiden was behind them. She didn't notice the villain, maybe they lost her in this big crowd. She was glad that they were short, it was easier to hide among taller guests. "Do you think we lost her?" she asked quietly. They had been in the crowd for awhile already.

"Maybe, but we shouldn't stop yet", Asui said as she continued forward. She heard a clear, sweet voice talking aloud.

"I repeat: Everything is under control. Those noises before doesn't interrupt this occasion. You may continue in peace. Enjoy your night!" a tall, gorgeous woman in long dress said to the quests. In a short moment everyone started to relax, and all the commotion calmed down. The woman's voice was able to calm the crowd quite easily. She smiled and gently stroke her long, red hair before vanishing into the crowd.

"I have a feeling that she could be one of those villains", Asui noted frowning. "We should avoid her too, just in case."

Ashido nodded sharply. "Now that we have got away from that villain, we should go straight to the guard's room where we're supposed to meet with the others. We're late already!" she said and tried to see which way they had to go. "There's so many people here, I'm not sure where we should go."

"Don't rush, we are safe as long as we stay here", Asui said calmly. "There's no need to make sudden decisions."

"... two kids, report to me immediately and don't let them get away", they heard Shadow Maiden's voice nearby. Asui carefully peered between guests and saw Shadow Maiden talking to the red haired woman that had spoken to the guests before.

"Of course, but I have to remain here for awhile", the woman said. "I also just got a report that Rose caught one of the students."

Ashido and Asui gasped shocked, and looked each other with deep worry in their eyes. Ashido opened her mouth but Asui stopped her and put finger against her lips, telling Ashido to stay silent.

" _He_ did?" Shadow Maiden sounded surprised. "I can't believe he actually did something useful! Now I have to find the two who came this way. I can't lose to him!"

The other villain laughed brightly. "You're so sweet, my dear! I want to see these kids myself if they're able to give you hard time."

"Oh, shut up, Queen", Shadow Maiden snapped. "Just tell me if you see them, okay?"

"Okay", Queen said carelessly.

Asui and Ashido listened as the two villains walked away. "Oh no! This is terrible!" Ashido muttered and clenched her fists. "We shouldn't have split up! Why did we do so?!"

"Calm down", Asui said, partly telling it to herself too. "We can't be sure it was Uraraka or Jiro. It could've been someone else. It's bad anyway but we can't panic now. It's not good idea to act recklessly."

Ashido relaxed a bit but was still very, very frustrated. They couldn't do anything right now, and it annoyed her. "I believe you. So, is it still good idea to go to the meeting place?"

"Yes, if we see the others, we may be able to make a plan", Asui explained. "But which way do we go? Can you remember the right way?"

"Yeah, I remember but we have to get out of this crowd or else I can't tell where we are", Ashido replied and started heading to the closest exit of this spacious but full hall. They moved forward hand in hand so they wouldn't get separated. Ashido kept her eyes fixed on the exit not far from them. Then she noticed something. "Wait. Is that..?"

Asui looked at her. "What? What do you see?"

Stretching herself, Ashido tried to see something between a couple of tall guests. "It is him! It's Todoroki!" Ashido smiled widely. "And there's Kaminari with him! Come on, let's go!" she rushed ahead, pulling Asui with her. "Hey! Over here!" Ashido waved at the boys.

"Don't draw attention!" Asui told her overly exited friend. "The villains will find us!"

Todoroki had spotted them, and was already approaching them together with Kaminari, who seemed very, very happy to see them.

"You found Kaminari!" Ashido stated happily, and Todoroki nodded.

Asui looked concerned. "But where's Iida? What happened to him?"

Kaminari's smile vanished. "We got separated, and then Todoroki found me. We tried to search for him but no luck", he explained and frowned. "Uraraka was supposed to be with you, right? Is she here?"

"No", Asui stated. "We were with Uraraka and Jiro but two villains attacked us, so we split into two groups, aiming to separate the villains", she said and lowered her gloomy eyes on the floor. "About that... One of us students got captured. It could be Jiro or Uraraka but someone else too."

"What?!" Todoroki and Kaminari shouted quietly in unison, both shocked. "Are you sure? How do you know that?" Todoroki asked, looking serious.

"We overheard two villains talking, and one of them said that certain villain captured one of us", Ashido explained. "It was the other villain who chased them. A long haired man, who could shoot spiky branches out of his fingertips!"

Kaminari grinned worried. "That sounds unpleasant as hell. I can't believe this! Do you have any idea, where did he take our classmate?"

Asui shook her head. "They said nothing about it. But they are looking for us here. I hope Iida's okay, and everyone else too."

"So do we", Ashido muttered and looked Todoroki. "Weren't you supposed to be at the meeting place?"

Todoroki nodded. "Yes, but no-one showed up. I guess things are not going as planned. We—"

"Hey! You! Guard over there!" The students startled, and Asui, Ashido and Kaminari quickly sneaked into the crowd. Todoroki turned around to face a beautiful woman, Queen. She walked towards Todoroki and stopped right in front of him and looked at him closely. "Aren't you a pretty one."

Todoroki cleared his throat. "How can I help you?" he asked with poker face, calmly looking into the woman's eyes.

Queen smiled suspiciously, which made Todoroki feel uncomfortable. "I need a small favour. If you see two kids wandering somewhere around here, could you please tell me?"

"I'll search for them but I have to visit some other place first. I deeply apologize", Todoroki bowed quickly and was going to turn around but Queen grabbed his shoulder and leaned very close to his face. Before Todoroki could react, Queen blew some kind of light pink powder-like air on his face. "You'll search for them now, right?" she said with sweet tone and stepped back.

"Sure", Todoroki replied shortly. Queen smiled and patted him on shoulder and then left. Todoroki looked around and walked into the crowd.

"You did great out there!" Ashido stated happily as she showed up from behind Todoroki. "She went away quickly! You could do this all day." Todoroki turned to her and grabbed her left hand with his right hand. Ashido was confused by this gesture. "Todoroki? Wha—"

Suddenly Todoroki used his quirk to freeze their hands together. "You're coming with me."

Chapter 11: END

* * *

 **Well... That escalated quickly! I haven't said anything for a while but I hope you're still enjoying this story! I know I like writing it. So much more to come...**


	12. Slip away

Chapter 12: Slip away

Ashido shrieked and tried to back away. It didn't work, of course, because her hand was stuck in Todoroki's ice. "What are you doing? Let go of me!" Todoroki didn't reply, he began heading somewhere, Ashido didn't know where. They didn't go to the exit, and it concerned her pretty much. She held out her right hand and started to melt the ice. Todoroki added more ice every time Ashido was going to get free. Something was very wrong.

"Todoroki!" Ashido said gritting her teeth. "Stop!" But he didn't listen. Ashido frowned and tensed her muscles. "I. Said. Stop!" she yanked as hard as she could, and fell over with Todoroki. Guests around them stepped away in confusion of what was happening, some of them shouted in surprise. Ashido quickly began to melt the ice again but Todoroki recovered fast and froze her arm up to her shoulder. It hurt Ashido but she didn't give up. Todoroki tried to pull her up but she fought against him.

Suddenly Todoroki twitched and his feet gave in. He fell down, Ashido managed to grab him before he would hit himself on the floor. She looked up in surprise and saw Kaminari. He had a taser in his hand, and he looked shocked. "I didn't mean to hurt him!" he rushed frightened. "But something was wrong and I..."

"Thanks, Kaminari!" Ashido gave him a smile. "You're right, something's wrong", she looked at Todoroki, who still had a blank expression on his face. Ashido took the chance and began defrosting their hands apart.

Kaminari came by them and helped them up by grabbing Todoroki and pulling him up. He held his limp friend by left side, so he wouldn't be able to freeze him. Ashido stood up, she was almost free from ice but Todoroki froze her again. Kaminari shouted from pain as flames touched him. Instantly he let go of Todoroki, who fell on his knees, almost pulling Ashido down again. "Ouch!" Kaminari shook of the flames on his sleeve. "Really?!"

Now the guests near them started to panic because of the flames. It confused even more people around them. Asui jumped out of the crowd and saw the situation. Ashido and Kaminari looked at her, clearly uncertain of what should they do. Asui thought furiously for a second. "Kaminari! Make him unconscious! We have to get away from here!"

"What!?" Kaminari hesitated but Asui looked at him firmly. He turned to Todoroki, who was fully concentrating on struggling Ashido. "I'm sorry!" he hit Todoroki with the taser close to his neck as hard as he dared. In an instant, Todoroki fell on the ground, this time out cold. Kaminari muttered many apologies to his classmate as he pulled him up.

Asui helped Kaminari support Todoroki, and finally Ashido got herself free, though she still had a thick ice layer on her arm. "Okay! We're out of here!" Ashido said and led them towards the exit ignoring all the confused guests, who were staring at them.

"You're not going anywhere!" Shadow Maiden came out of the startled crowd right in front of them. Ashido gasped and jumped back. Shadow Maiden reached her hand trying to grasp her but Kaminari shoved his friend aside and held out the taser. He hit the villain with a powerful shock, completely catching her off guard. She shrieked and fell limp on the floor. Kaminari let out a triumphant cry, being proud of himself.

"Now!" Asui shouted, Ashido grabbed Todoroki from the other side. They ran past Shadow Maiden, who wasn't able to move at all. Kaminari went first, ready to defend them if someone else would try to attack them. Asui didn't see Queen, maybe she was further away. She decided to focus on getting out of here, if the villain attacked them, Kaminari would hopefully be able protect them. She hadn't seen what Queen's quirk was or how it worked but it must have made Todoroki act weird.

The students run to a corridor out of the hall full of people. Guests outside of the hall didn't seem to have noticed what just happened, their conversations made much noise after all. There were many doors on the other side of the corridor close to each other. "Should we go hide in one of these?" Ashido asked as he took a better grip of unconscious Todoroki.

Looking behind them, Asui frowned. "They'll probably try to search for us as soon as that villain gets back on her feet", she looked at Todoroki. "But it would be difficult to run away while he is still unconscious. We should try to wake him." Ashido and Kaminari nodded, and they tried a door closest to them but it was locked. They tried out a couple of more doors, which must've seemed suspicious. Then one of the doors was open, and the group went in.

It turned out to be a guest room, which was pretty obvious. Luckily it was empty, though it had signs of living. There were a leather bag on a fancy bed, and used glasses on a wooden table, one of the chairs around it were moved closer to a sofa. "Why was this door open if there's nobody here? Oh boy, we have to be quick!" Kaminari muttered as he took a look of the room and then stayed next to the door, listening in case someone was coming in.

Asui and Ashido laid Todoroki gently on the floor. Ashido kneeled next to him and shook him. "Todoroki, wake up!" Todoroki didn't react in any way, so Ashido slapped him hard on the cheek. "Wake up!" she repeated but when it seemed that he wouldn't wake up, she rose her hand to slap him again. But the second slap wasn't needed because Todoroki opened his eyes, looking very confused.

"What?" Todoroki said baffled and looked up at Ashido. "What happened?" Then he saw the ice on Ashido's arm, and instantly sat up and started to melt it with his left side. "Did I..?"

"Yup", Ashido said, waiting, until Todoroki had melted the ice on her arm, and the melted ice wet the red mat on which they were. He apologized and stood up. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault... I think?" she said, thinking about Queen.

"Are you okay?" Asui asked calmly but worried.

"Todoroki, how do you feel?" Kaminari asked looking at his classmate. "I'm so very sorry that I hit you with the taser you gave me!"

"You did? I'm fine, don't worry about it", Todoroki said. He put his hand on his forehead. "I feel weird. It's like my mind became misty, and I couldn't think clearly. I had no idea what I was doing", he paused and looked Ashido. "Did I hurt you?"

"Nope", Ashido stated grinning. "Your ice doesn't feel good on bare skin but I toppled you on the floor and slapped you on the cheek, so I guess we're even."

"Oh... It's strange that I can't remember any of that", Todoroki marveled silently, his body felt sluggish, and his head was aching. "Expect I can feel your slap you gave me", he stated, and Ashido nodded proudly. Todoroki looked at her contemplatively. "I guess I deserved it."

"It must be her quirk", Asui wondered. "You know, the one, who talked to Todoroki before he started to act differently."

"Yes, I remember her", Todoroki said, recalling the situation before his mind went blank. "She blew something on my face, after that I must've lost control over my body."

"It's like she can mesmerize her victim", Ashido said slowly. "And when you lost consciousness and woke up, you were yourself again!" she sounded happy to have realized it by herself. "We have to make sure she won't catch us. It'd be very annoying to deal with any of you!"

"I feel you", Kaminari stated and sighed. "I don't want to hurt you guys. I already feel bad because I had to hit Todoroki twice. I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. You helped me, and I'm grateful for it", Todoroki said, trying to mitigate Kaminari's compunction, but he didn't seem much less sorry. Todoroki closed his eyes and sighed. "Come on, you did it because you had to. We'll be more careful from now on, so relax."

Kaminari frowned. "Yeah. Guess I'll have to bear with it. Next time you're allowed to hit me if something happens, right?" he looked around the room. "By the way, should we get going? I don't want to—"

He couldn't complete his sentence because the door opened, and a middle-aged man in a dark suit stepped in. For a moment they just looked each other in silence. Then the man recovered from surprise. "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

Ashido pulled Kaminari along and casually walked past the man, who stepped aside in confusion. "Don't mind us, we just came into a wrong room. I'm so sorry!" she apologized smiling brightly.

"Yes, we're sorry", Todoroki stated, and Asui nodded as they left the room.

The man looked at Todoroki concern in his eyes. "You're a guard right? Why are you so beaten-up like that?"

Todoroki looked at his clothes. Left side of his guard's coat was burnt, and his cap was gone. He still had his guard's bag and was happy about it. "Um... There was a little accident but don't mind it", he turned around and started heading away together with the others, leaving the confused man behind. "Let's pick up the pace", he said with low voice.

The group walked past people, who were talking in the corridor, there wasn't as many of them as in the hall. When they were going to turn left, Kaminari took a look over shoulder and saw Queen talking to the man they had encountered just a moment ago. The man explained something to Queen and then pointed at the students' way. "Okay, now we should hurry!" Kaminari said urging his friend to move faster out of the villain's sight. "That beautiful but crazy woman is coming this way. Go, go, go!"

They started running, dodging guests they quickly made their way around a couple of turns, before they slowed down. Ashido looked behind but couldn't see anything suspicious. "I think we should be okay for now", she said panting.

"I hope so", Asui said and took a deep breath, thinking about their next move at the same time. Then Todoroki's coat caught her attention. "You should probably get rid of that, Todoroki."

"You're right", Todoroki agreed and took off the half-burnt coat. He also cast his guard's gloves and hid them behind a large stand that was supporting a big, blue flower pot. "That's good enough." he stated and looked back at Asui. "Do you have something in mind?"

Asui thought awhile. "Yes. I suggest that we make a plan for escaping this castle. I know we have to save our friend, who got caught, and find the others, but once we have an escape plan, we should be able to advance a little more confidently. And we also should make a backup plan in case something goes wrong", she explained carefully.

"That's a good idea!" Ashido cheered. "So, where do we start?"

* * *

"I don't even want to know what happened here", Yaoyorozu couldn't believe her eyes as she looked at almost completely collapsed corridor. She, together with Midoriya, Iida and Kirishima, had finally arrived to the other side of the large rock pile that had blocked the corridor, only to see that something terrible had happened meanwhile. "This is awful!"

Midoriya stared at the horrible scene. Something terrible had happened while they had wandered around trying to find their way just to see all this. It was quiet, only some tiny pieces of stone made a little noise as they fell off the floor and walls down to the lower floor. Midoriya swallowed and jumped down. A dust cloud rose from the ground when he landed. Without words, he began to search the place just in case Bakugo still was in here. He could be under those heavy rocks but Midoriya didn't quite believe that, he didn't want to. It would take too much time to look for him under every rock. Part of him was a little scared to find him because that would mean something had happened to him. On the other hand, even if he didn't find Bakugo, it wouldn't mean he was okay.

"Do you see anything?" Kirishima asked above from the edge, watching as Midoriya scoped the place.

"I can't find him or the villain", Midoriya answered, concerned and angry. He hated to be in this kind of situation.

"So either he got away or he..." Iida said but didn't end his sentence. They all knew what he was going to say. Either he escaped or he got caught. Or worse.

Yaoyorozu bit her lip and made ropes and hooks so the three of them could get down to help Midoriya. For a while they searched for any signs of their classmate. But they got nowhere. Bakugo was gone.

"This is useless", Midoriya sighed crestfallen.

"I'm sure he's fine", Kirishima smiled to Midoriya, who looked very troubled, hoping to cheer him up. "He wouldn't die in a place like this. He's Bakugo after all."

Midoriya smiled faintly. "You're right about that." Suddenly he slapped himself on the cheek. "Right! We can't let this get to us. Kacchan's strong and talented. We shouldn't worry too much", he said, mostly telling that to himself. He was more worried than he showed to the others, of course he was!

"You're absolutely correct!" Iida rose his hand determined. "Shall we head back?"

"What if he went to the lower floor?" Yaoyorozu wondered.

Kirishima looked to the silent corridor ahead. "I don't think so. We came from this floor, so he has no real reason to be here. Surely he can get up there if he fell, right? I doubt he's down here."

"Yes, you're right", Yaoyorozu replied and looked up to where they had come from. "He could be anywhere by now. We shouldn't waste any more time in here."

Midoriya, Kirishima and Iida nodded in agreement, and so they headed back up, climbing the ropes Yaoyorozu had made before. Iida led them forward, thinking. Then he noticed something. "Midoriya, you never told us why you wear a guard's uniform, did you?"

"Oh, yea, I didn't", Midoriya remembered. "Let me explain..." He told them about everything he knew, about Shigaraki and the other villains he had overheard, while the others listened closely. "...and that's why I wear this costume", he said and paused. "Oh no! I totally forgot! We were supposed to meet the others some time ago! Now they must think that something happened to me— to us!"

"Oh my", Yaoyorozu frowned. "Where is this place?"

"It shouldn't be too far away. But I don't think that they're there any more", Midoriya said. "Why did I forget it? Well I know why but still! It was stupid of me!"

Kirishima patted Midoriya on the back. "It's fine, man. Even if they don't know about us, they're smart enough to know what to do... at least most of them", Kirishima added as he thought about Ashido and Kaminari wandering around the castle alone. They all felt nervous, thinking about it.

"About Shigaraki", Iida mentioned, changing the topic. "You said he had some kind of plan that included us. What could it be?"

"Good question", Yaoyorozu said. "Whatever it is, it's bad. I wonder if pro heroes are looking for us. Well, probably yes but how can they find us? I don't have the slightest idea were we could be."

"I'm sure they find us", Kirishima nodded firmly. "They're pro heroes after all. We should just focus on getting out of here with the others."

"That's just what we must do", Iida stated. "Let's keep on going, we'll find something eventually!"

Chapter 12: END


	13. More running

Chapter 13: More running

From the shadows, Tokoyami had been tailing a couple of villains. The other was a large man and the other was a young, short woman. They called each other by names Toaster and Genie, latter was the woman, who dressed like a genie, her costume resembling a belly dancer's clothing. They hadn't noticed Tokoyami, at least it seemed that way because of the distance he kept to the villains, and none of those two had given any signs about knowing they were followed. He had ditched his guard's uniform into a guard's room he had passed before, it was easier to move in his own dark clothes. In that room he had come across a cool looking sword but managed to resist the urge to take it with him. Even though he didn't take the sword, he had noticed a small first-aid-kit and some snacks. He decided to take those with him, since they may come in handy. He had also found a small bag hanging from a wall, where he then put them.

Suddenly the villains stopped midway a wide hallway. Tokoyami hurried and crouched behind a big, marble stand that held a large, blue, ornamental vase. He carefully peered behind it at those two, wondering what they were up to. There was literally nothing in the spot they were except a painting with a beautiful lake scenery.

"I don't really want to go see him", the woman with a long, black braid, Genie, complained. "It's disturbing to be close to that man."

"No point whining", Toaster said with a bored tone. "You took this job and so you have to tolerate everything that comes with it. " Something beeped, and Toaster took a small device from his pocket. He rose it on his ear and listened. After a 'right' and 'okay', he put the device back into his pocket.

"Who was it?" Genie asked, arms crossed. "Good or bad news?"

Toaster glanced at her. "Rose is coming this way and will be here shortly. He told me that he caught one of the kids."

Tokoyami's eyes widened in horror when he heard that. He swallowed and hid behind the stand. Who was it? Tokoyami had to make quick decision about what he should do. He shook his head to collect his thoughts. Of course he had to save his classmate but how? He had no idea what these villains' quirks were or how powerful they were.

His thoughts was cut short when a tall man showed up behind a corner. Tokoyami gasped. On his shoulder, the man carried Jiro.

Tokoyami watched shocked as the villain walked towards them with his classmate. He came from the direction where Tokoyami were, and because of that the villain had a clear view right at him.

"Oh, Rose, you came!" Genie said happily and saw Jiro. "And you really got one of them! Nice work! I knew you wouldn't be completely useless!"

"I'm sure that—" Rose halted when he spotted Tokoyami lurking next to the stand. "Who—"

Tokoyami sprinted from his hiding place towards Rose. "Dark Shadow!" he shouted.

"Roger!" Dark Shadow emerged from Tokoyami's body and swooped quickly at Rose. The villain stepped back in surprise. Dark Shadow came so fast that he couldn't get away in time. Dark Shadow grabbed him by waist and with other hand, it grasped Jiro. Rose let out a groan of pain and he lost his grip of her.

"What's this?" Genie gasped, sounding little exited.

Dark Shadow threw Rose against the wall with force. The villain shrieked in pain as he hit the floor. Dark Shadow laid Jiro carefully onto Tokoyami's arms. Her eyes were closed and she looked suffering, with small wounds in her arms. What did he do to you? Tokoyami pondered, feeling bad looking at his unconscious friend. He glanced at the villains. "Dark Shadow! We're getting out of here! Shield us!" he ordered.

"Right!" Dark Shadow replied shortly and turned to villains with arms wide open. Tokoyami dashed forward, away from the villains.

"What are you doing?" Rose shouted to his colleagues, he was still on the ground, unable to get up.

Genie looked at him, smiling. "I'm not going to use my power in this situation. Not worth it."

"Really?!" Rose snapped. "I hurt my leg! I'm not sure if it's broken! I can't go after them! Toaster, you go!"

"I'm not quick enough for them", Toaster scratched his head. He and Genie didn't seem to be in any kind of hurry. "But I guess I can do something." Toaster took the small device he had and pressed one button.

"Don't let it go to where the guests are. It'll cause unnecessary commotion", Genie pointed out. "It would be annoying to deal with."

Tokoyami didn't stay to find out what Toaster did. He turned from a corner and continued forward without looking back. Dark Shadow was enough to keep an eye out for danger. Jiro was silent, and it made Tokoyami very concerned, now all he could do was to get some place safe. I can't hear them following us, Tokoyami thought. It wasn't necessarily good because they probably had something else in mind.

"An enemy!" Dark Shadow shrieked and covered Tokoyami and Jiro, when a tall, slender creature jumped at them behind a corner in front of them. Tokoyami almost fell but managed to keep his balance, when Dark Shadow thrust the creature away. Tokoyami could now see it clearly: Noumu. It had four arms, and it's limbs were thin and long. The creature faced them, although it's eyes were filled with emptiness. It let out a hoarse cry, which sent chills down Tokoyami's spine. He tightened his grip of Jiro. They had to get away.

Dark Shadow moved quickly between them an the enemy. "What now?" it asked, arms protectively wide, ready to take on the noumu.

Tokoyami looked ahead and then back. He glanced at Jiro. He had to protect his classmate at any cost. Then he remembered something. One of the villains, Genie, had said something about not going to where the guests were. Did she refer to this noumu? If that was the case...

Suddenly the noumu shrieked again, startling Tokoyami. The enemy dashed forward right at them. Dark Shadow grabbed it but this time the noumu withstood Dark Shadow's power. Dark Shadow squeezed the noumu's scrawny hands but still the enemy kept on pushing. It was way more powerful than it seemed.

Tokoyami frowned. "We have to run to where there are more people. It may stop chasing us if we succeed but let's not count on that." Dark Shadow replied undeniably and twisted the groaning noumu's arms powerfully. The slender creature shrieked as it was forced to bend slowly onto the ground. When it's balance wavered, Dark Shadow grabbed it from waist and flung it over them far away back to where they had come from.

"Good job", Tokoyami appreciated and turned to leave to the opposite direction of the enemy. Dark Shadow nodded, and kept watch as they made their way forward, away from the enemy.

* * *

"Some of these people are staring at us", Uraraka whispered, looking carefully around, as she followed behind Bakugo, who walked determinedly forward. They had come to a part of the castle where there were more guests. Most of them didn't mind the students, but Uraraka and Bakugo got some dubious and even irreverent glances. It wasn't surprising, they did look pretty beaten-up because of all the scratches and cuts they had. Also their dirtied clothes had seen better days.

"Who cares", Bakugo stated bluntly. "I'm not gonna sneak around and waste time for nothing."

Uraraka sighed. It wasn't easy to deal with Bakugo. "By the way", she said. "If you were with Yaoyorozu and the others before, did you try to get help? I'm sure Yaoyorozu could make something that worked, right?"

"Well, duh", Bakugo replied rudely. "It didn't fucking work, though. Something interrupted the connection. Nothing worked, dammit!"

"Oh..." Uraraka muttered, disappointed. "There must be some way to contact the outside world! Let's hurry! I want to find the others as quickly as possible!" she pushed Bakugo forward.

"Don't touch me!" Bakugo snapped and took quick steps to correct his balance.

Suddenly somebody touched Uraraka's shoulder. "Are you okay? You two seem to be hurt", the speaker was a middle-aged man with slicked hair. He had a slightly worried expression and his voice was gentle.

"We're fine, thank you!" Uraraka answered, before Bakugo would say something impolite. "Just passing through."

The man wasn't convinced. "You look rather young. Are you perhaps looking your friends?"

"What?" Uraraka gasped in confusion. "How do you know?"

"I happened to bump into four youngsters, who seemed about your age", the tall man explained. "One of them had pink skin, and one had a scar on his face. Does it ring any bell?"

Uraraka smiled widely. "I think I know them! Did the on with a scar had double colored hair?" The man nodded, making Uraraka even more happy. "Where did you—"

"Why the hell would I trust you?" Bakugo suddenly cut her off. "It's obviously a trap. Are you a villain too?" he asked, not trusting the man's words in the slightest.

"A villain? Oh, no I'm not", the man frowned. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, but a certain woman was looking for them, she told me to tell her or guards, if I found any of you young ones", his words made Uraraka's smile vanish, and Bakugo grinned angrily and got ready to fight. "Personally, I don't want to take sides because it looks like that you two don't want to be found out. I don't know your situation or your intentions, so I can't say if you're good or bad guys. Also, you don't look too good, and I hate when children get hurt. So don't worry, I'm not going to tell anybody about you. Just be careful from now on."

Uraraka relaxed a bit. "Can we really trust you?" she asked.

"You decide that", the man said smiling. "I can't convince you, and certainly not you, young man, from the look of your face", he said to Bakugo, who glared at the man. "Please, go now."

Uraraka thanked him and nodded. Then she and Bakugo left the man, who watched them go in silence.

"Do you think that he told the truth?" Uraraka asked in wonder, as they passed many people along their way. "He felt sincere. And it could be that he really did saw Ashido and Todoroki and two others, maybe Asui, because they were together."

"I don't trust that man or anyone in here", Bakugo stated. "He said he was told to tell about us. Maybe he already did it. I won't trust him even if he told the truth." He stopped, and Uraraka almost bumped into him.

"What?" she asked and peered from behind him. There was a staircase leading up, and two guards were standing in front of it, blocking the way up. "Looks like we can't go that way."

"Bastards", Bakugo gritted his teeth. For Uraraka's surprise, he turned around and walked back. Uraraka was sure that Bakugo would fight his way through some guards, but he didn't. She glanced the guards but then went after Bakugo, who just walked behind a corner, hands in pockets. Uraraka was quite relieved that they avoided combat, she was still tired from the previous fight. Maybe Bakugo was too.

Uraraka rushed next to him. "Should we rest a little? We've been walking for a while now."

"I'm not here on a vacation", Bakugo said annoyed. "I already told you that I don't want to waste any time in this damn place. You can go take a sweet, nice nap in the midst of villains for all I care."

"I take that as a no", Uraraka said disappointed, although it wasn't surprising. She crossed her arms. "I bet you're exhausted too", she said carelessly, and Bakugo turned to her. "Now you're just going to tell me to shut up. You now, it's fine to admit that you're tired. You—"

Bakugo grabbed her by arm and pulled her behind a tall stand that was made out of marble, and it had some kind of vine plant on it. Bakugo pressed Uraraka against the wall and made a gesture, telling her 'Shut up or you're dead', or that was what Uraraka understood. And she probably wasn't wrong. But she didn't know why she had to be so sneaky all of a sudden.

Peeking from behind the stand, Bakugo saw Shadow Maiden walking along the corridor, and talking to the guests one at a time, probably asking something. She was definitely searching for the students and she seemed to be pissed for some reason. Uraraka glanced carefully to where Bakugo looked and saw the villain. That villain had gone after Asui and Ashido. Perhaps they really had escaped, and along the way they had found Todoroki and someone else. She didn't know who, though.

As Shadow Maiden approached them slowly, Bakugo urged Uraraka to move forward, away from the villain. Luckily there were guests between the villain and the students, helping Bakugo and Uraraka to blend in better. They advanced swiftly, Uraraka was very nervous but she resisted the urge to look back. Then something further ahead caught her attention... or someone. She halted.

"The hell did you stop?" Bakugo asked quietly. Uraraka said nothing, she just pointed ahead. Bakugo looked there, and grinned in frustration. There was Mr. Compress standing his back towards them. "Fucking great."

"What do we do?" Uraraka looked around, trying to find a place to hide. "We're surrounded!"

"Shut up!" Bakugo hissed and turned around.

Uraraka glanced at him concerned. "Bakugo?"

"I'll blast my way through that bitch rather than face that bastard. He would be so damn annoying to deal with. Especially when you're in the way", Bakugo explained with displeased expression and started walking towards Shadow Maiden.

Uraraka stepped in front of him. "You can't fight in here! There's too many people, they'll get hurt for sure!"

"Well, they should fucking leave then", Bakugo stated bluntly and shoved Uraraka aside. Then his eyes met Shadow Maiden piercing gaze.

"Fancy meeting you here, brat", Shadow Maiden said as she walked closer with firm steps. "And you have that little girl with you. Looks like Rose didn't succeed in catching you. I'm so glad, you know?"

Uraraka startled and turned around. She stepped back. "And you didn't succeed in catching my friends. I bet they outsmarted you easily", she said smiling daringly. "You couldn't beat them, and you can't beat us!"

Shadow Maiden laughed aloud, confusing a few guests. "Are you sure? Your friends did a little trick and got away, but it's only a matter of time before they get caught. And I'll try my best to keep you alive", she grinned and took her dagger out. One of the guests shrieked, and everyone in the corridor turned to look at her. Including Mr. Compress.

Bakugo noticed that the familiar villain approached from behind. It seemed that he had to beat them both now. He grinned defiantly. "I've been waiting for this moment too. The moment when I kill you for good."

"You wish", Shadow Maiden smiled eerily. Quests got out of her way as she walked closer, and some of them left the place. Only the most curious and fearless ones stayed and watched what was about to happen.

"Shadow Maiden", called out Mr. Compress. "It seem you found these two students. Good work."

"Actually, we found you", Uraraka mumbled quietly, her words were ignored anyway.

"Just stay where you are. Let's not make a hassle", Mr. Compress suggested calmly. "I'll take care of you. Bakugo, you know that it won't hurt at all, don't you?"

"Not even over my dead body", Bakugo replied without any intention of letting the villain touch him. "You're not gonna catch me twice."

"I won't let you spoil my fun, Mr. Compress", Shadow Maiden warned. "I'm going to get my revenge."

"Bakugo, we have to leave!" Uraraka insisted frustrated when the villains got closer and closer. But when Bakugo didn't seem to have any intent of leaving, Uraraka decided to act. She grabbed Bakugo by arm and threw him over Shadow Maiden with help of her quirk. Immediately she released it, making Bakugo fly further away.

"What?!" Shadow Maiden gasped and turned to Bakugo, who landed on the floor less awkwardly than before. Uraraka took the chance and dashed towards the surprised villain. This time she grabbed Shadow Maiden and threw her to the opposite direction, towards Mr. Compress. Uraraka didn't release her quirk.

Uraraka rushed to Bakugo, and when he had just got up, Uraraka grabbed him again, making him weightless once again. "We're leaving!"

"What the hell?! Let go of me!" Bakugo demanded furiously. He saw Mr. Compress coming after them. He was fast. Faster than Uraraka. When the villain was almost right behind them, Bakugo let out an explosion, forcing Mr. Compress to back away. "Uraraka, get me down, dammit!" Bakugo shouted angrily.

"No!" Uraraka refused stubbornly and shook her head. She ran faster, grasping Bakugo's arm more tightly.

Bakugo growled but didn't took his eyes of Mr. Compress. Then he saw Shadow Maiden rising her dagger. "URARAKA!" Bakugo roared. "DUCK!"

The sharp dagger flew through the air like a bullet. Uraraka crouched just in time. The dagger was aimed at her back, but it only made a slight cut on her shoulder. Uraraka shrieked and fell. Still her grip of Bakugo didn't loosen. Mr. Compress tried to take this chance to capture them, but Bakugo blasted him away with even more power. It was a little difficult when he was on the ground, weightless, but it couldn't stop Bakugo.

Bakugo grabbed Uraraka's hand, that was holding his arm. "Release your quirk, god dammit!"

Uraraka stood up quickly, ignoring the pain. "I can't, or that nasty woman would get free. Just bear it for a little while!" She started running again, pulling her extremely pissed classmate along with her.

Gritting his teeth, Bakugo let go of Uraraka's wrist. He screamed internally and decided to keep an eye on the villains, no matter how awfully infuriating it was to not being able to move by himself. "Then make it fucking quick!"

Uraraka smiled nervously. "Sure", she replied shortly.

Chapter 13: END

* * *

 **Hi! I just want to say that it may take a while longer for the next chapter to come out. Or not. I'm not sure but I wanted to inform you just in case. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story! :)**


	14. Fated encounter

**Hey! It's been a while, I said before that it would take a little while longer for this chapter to come. My studies has started once again, and I don't have that much time to write. I'll update this story whenever I can, so please be patient with me!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Fated encounter

Wandering through the long, fancy corridors, Midoriya and his companions moved ahead smoothly. They had decided to stay out of places that had large crowds, but they also avoided quiet places. The less they stood out, the better.

"It's frustrating to walk around, not knowing if the others are closer or not", Kirishima complained. "They could be around the next corner or somewhere far, far away."

"Maybe", Midoriya said, walking next to Iida. "But we can't really stay and wait for them. It would be too big risk because of all the villains. It's unfortunate but we don't have any other choice. Or anything that would work perfectly."

"I could leave signs for the others but it's not a good idea", Yaoyorozu shook her head. She looked the red carped, pondering, as they moved forward.

Iida corrected his glasses. "We haven't searched this floor yet", he smiled gently."I have a feeling that we'll find something. Sooner or later at least. We just have to be patient!" Though he said those words with determination, he didn't feel all that positive about it. None of them did, Iida was quite sure.

"I'd give you all some kind of spotter, so that if we would get separated, we could find each others easily, but every electronic device I try to make gets disturbed by something. How frustrating", Yaoyorozu muttered frowned. "I'm sorry, I'm useless."

"Don't say that", Midoriya said quickly. "We wouldn't have made it this far if you weren't with us. The most important thing is that we are together. No one here is useless!"

Kirishima grinned. "Midoriya's right! I'd probably still be in that jail if you wouldn't have been there."

Yaoyorozu smiled faintly. "I guess you're both right."

* * *

Tokoyami heard the noumu coming and ran faster, he couldn't go at his max speed when he carried Jiro. Just a little more, and they were at a place with more people. But he couldn't just storm into the midst of people, carrying wounded Jiro with him. So, when the next turn came, the slender noumu behind them leaped. Tokoyami did a sharp turn. The noumu missed them, and Dark Shadow shoved it further away.

Finally, Tokoyami thought in relief. A few guests were having conversation at the end of the corridor. They hadn't noticed Tokoyami yet, which was good. He saw a balcony on his left but decided that it wouldn't be a good hiding spot. After the balcony was a door that was slightly ajar. It didn't seem to have lights on, so Tokoyami rammed it open. He halted immediately. In front of him was a shelf full of cleaning stuff. Dishrags, detergents, disposable gloves and so on. Cardboard boxes were in one corner, and in the other corner were a mop and a broom.

Tokoyami carefully laid Jiro against a wall and turned on the light in the small room and quickly closed the door. Dark Shadow retuned to his body. Tokoyami sighed, hoping that the enemy wouldn't find them. He turned and kneeled beside Jiro. "Jiro", Tokoyami called and shook her gently. "Wake up." He was quite surprised that she hadn't woken up yet. "Jiro, wake up!"

Jiro groaned faintly and opened her eyes. She looked at her worried classmate. "Tokoyami..?" she whispered, sounding groggy. "What... Where..?"

"How are you feeling?" Tokoyami asked.

"I..." Jiro blinked. She slowly became more aware of her surroundings. "Where are we?" she frowned and put her hand on her head. "My head hurts."

"I may have something for you", Tokoyami said and started to go through his guard's bag. He took the small, metallic first-aid-kit, and opened it. There were bandages, painkillers, plasters, scissors, cleansing wipes and disposable gloves. Tokoyami took the painkillers and handed one of them to Jiro. "I apologize, but I don't have any water."

"It's okay. I can take it without water, thanks", Jiro took the pill and swallowed it. It didn't go as smoothly without water but she managed. "I hope it works."

Tokoyami watched her wounded arms. "Maybe we should clean your arms too." Jiro nodded and straightened her arms, so Tokoyami could clean her wounds. Jiro bit her lip because it smarted. But when Tokoyami had added a couple of plasters on her arms, she felt a little better.

"Thank you", Jiro said smiling. "Could you tell me what happened?"

"Of course", Tokoyami replied, sat down next to her and gave a quick summary about what had happened before Jiro came to.

"So, you didn't see Uraraka or Bakugo?" Jiro asked slightly worried. That means they probably got away, and it was good.

"No, I didn't", Tokoyami shook his head and crossed his arms. "They were with you?"

"Ye—", Jiro started, when suddenly the door handle turned. Tokoyami jumped up, and Dark Shadow emerged from his body. There was no escape, so they had to be ready to fight.

The door opened just a little, and Tokoyami's eyes widened in surprise. "Midoriya!?"

Midoriya smiled and opened the door. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you're okay!" Then he saw Jiro. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", Jiro smiled and stood up. "Are you?"

Midoriya grinned even more brightly. "Yes. Come", he said as he looked away. Tokoyami didn't know who Midoriya talked to, but then Iida, along with Kirishima and Yaoyorozu, came to the doorway.

"Jiro! Tokoyami!" Kirishima rejoiced when he saw his classmates. "Glad to see you!"

"Indeed!" Iida stated behind him. Yaoyorozu gave a sweet smile.

Tokoyami was relieved to see his classmates again. Then he remembered. "Did you happen to see noumu?" he asked with serious tone, and his friend expressions changed in an instant.

"Noumu?" Midoriya muttered concerned. "No, we haven't."

Tokoyami sighed. "That's good... I think. A slender, four handed noumu was chasing us a while back. It seems that it isn't allowed to go near guests."

"That's terrible!" Yaoyorozu gasped. "I'm so happy, you managed to escape!"

"It was a close call, though", Tokoyami nodded grimly.

"I don't want to interrupt you guys but can we go somewhere else?" Jiro asked rubbing her head. "I'd like to get some fresh air."

"There's a balcony right next to this room", Tokoyami said. "Let's go there."

The others agreed, and so they went over to the balcony door that had twisting glass patterns on it. Tokoyami tried the handle and found it was open. He opened the door, and they went outside. The balcony wasn't big but it had enough room for all of them. The railing was made from stone and and formed a half circle.

"This is quite a view", Yaoyorozu stated entranced as she watched the scenery in front of her. The moon shone in the sky, small clouds hid a small part of it. The moonlight reflected on the surface of the dark sea. The castle were right at the cliff cope that led to the sea.

"You said it", Kirishima agreed. They all stared at the beautiful scenery for a moment.

When Midoriya had marveled the sky and the sea, he looked around. He examined the exterior of the castle with his eyes. There were a couple of similar balconies on their floor and the one below but they were further away. On the higher floor there was only smaller windows but they were more higher up than those on the lower floor. Midoriya hadn't seen any staircase leading up, though. "Strange..." he muttered to himself.

"What?" Jiro asked him.

"It's just that", Midoriya said. "We haven't seen any stairs leading up, yet there is another floor above. I guess we haven't searched this floor completely. Or there could be a secret way somewhere."

"You're right", Iida crossed his arms. "Those windows are way more further away compared to the windows below."

"Could we, like, get down on the ground?" Jiro looked down. "With your help, Yaoyorozu?"

"Well..." Yaoyorozu measured the distance between them and the rocky ground way down. "I think we could but the footing isn't stable down there. It would be dangerous."

Kirishima frowned. "I don't think it's a good idea", he stated, and the others looked at him. "Look, over there", he pointed down on their left. There was a muscular noumu sitting next to the castle's cold, hard wall, completely motionless.

"Of course", Jiro grinned upset.

"It's probably supposed to guard the coast", Iida guessed, looking at the big creature. "Maybe we shouldn't linger here for too long. Who knows if it spots us."

"Yeah, let's go back inside", Midoriya stated, and so they all returned back to the corridor, and Iida closed the door behind them.

Tokoyami turned to Jiro. "By the way, did you say you were with Uraraka and Bakugo? Before you got caught by the villain?"

"You were caught?!" Kirishima said aloud but then quickly quieted down.

Jiro nodded. "Yes, but Tokoyami apparently saved be", she told them about how she were with Asui, Ashido and Uraraka, and how they got separated, about the villains and Bakugo. "I'm not one hundred percent sure if Uraraka and Bakugo got away. I lost consciousness, you see?"

"And I was tailing a couple of villains, when I saw Jiro. I managed to escape with her. That's why the noumu was chasing us", Tokoyami explained, as the others kept listening closely with serious faces.

"That's..." Yaoyorozu muttered shaken. "I can't express how relieved I am to see you two are okay."

"That means, that it's six more to go", Iida stated firmly. "Maybe we should try to find them on the lower floor. We've been roaming around this floor for a while now."

"Guess you're ri—", Kirishima froze. "Oh man."

Others turned to look the way he was pointing. At the end of the corridor they saw Dabi walking leisurely towards them with a faint smirk on his face. Some guests stepped away from him, some looked a bit terrified seeing the villain's face. Dabi didn't care about them at all.

"It must be fate to encounter him once again", Tokoyami stated calmly.

"That's one face I didn't hope to see here", Midoriya frowned, smiling daringly.

"We have to leave!" Jiro hurried and backed away.

Tokoyami stopped her. "The noumu is back there. It's not safe!"

"What do we do?" Kirishima asked quickly.

Midoriya pondered feverishly. "We can't fight here. There are too many bystanders. They could get in the way", he explained.

Dabi walked closer. "Don't try anything stupid. I can set this whole corridor on fire if I want. And you wouldn't want that, right, heroes?" he smirked.

"He's right", Yaoyorozu stated frowning. She looked behind. "Maybe we should take our chance with the noumu. I know it's crazy, but this place isn't any better. We are in his line of fire."

"I agree", Midoriya said, and the others nodded. They all turned around and sprinted to the end of the corridor.

"Oh, no, you don't", Dabi muttered and held out his hand. A large burst of blue flames was shot at the group. Nearby guests shrieked and got away just in time, falling on the floor. The flames licked the walls, ceiling and floor, setting the red carpet, paintings and decorative flowers on fire. For Dabi's disappointment, the students managed to get behind the corner, so the flames didn't hit them. He let out a sigh and went after them.

* * *

"Keep running!" Yaoyorozu ordered as the blue flames hit the wall next to them. The flames had almost touched Jiro's back but luckily she didn't get hurt.

They ran as fast as they could, through long, empty corridors. There weren't guests in this part, or at least they didn't encounter anybody. Yaoyorozu concentrated so hard on just running that she was completely taken by surprise. The wall on her left broke, sending rocks at the students. A drill cut Yaoyorozu's left arm, and she shrieked and fell on the floor.

"Yaoyorozu!" Kirishima shouted and immediately run to his classmate. He pulled Yaoyorozu up and saw the bleeding wound. "Are you okay?" he asked worried.

Before Yaoyorozu could answer, a tall man with brown hair, dressed in a tank top and dark green trousers, stepped out of the hole in the wall. The student backed away , ready to fight. Kirishima stepped protectively between the man and Yaoyorozu.

"Bingo!" the man said triumphantly and grinned. "I didn't think I would hit the target but here we are!" he laughed and glanced at the students. His eyes stopped on Tokoyami. "Hey, I know you. You and the other brat had some luck back there, when you got away from us."

"You couldn't catch us back there, and you can't catch us now", Tokoyami stated with determined voice. "This must be fate."

The man laughed loudly. "We'll see about that."

"It's six against one", Kirishima noted firmly. "Like you can beat us!"

"Are you sure?" Dabi asked at the end of the corridor, where they had come from. His sudden appearance startled the students, he had been faster than they had thought. Dabi looked at the man. "Mole, you can call backup anytime you want."

"Like I'd need backup", the man called Mole snarled and crossed his arms. "Or do you need some?"

"No", Dabi replied. "But these brats could become a pain in the ass, so be ready to call it if things get troublesome. I don't want to hear any more complaining about us letting the students escape."

Mole shrugged. "Fine. But not just yet, okay?" He leaned forward, and his arms turned into drills. He smiled. "First I want to know, what you're capable of! Show me, kids!"

Chapter 14: END

* * *

 **This chapter was a little shorter, I just wanted to give you something to read, so you'd know that I'm still here! I don't know when the next chapter will come but I'll upload it as soon as possible! No worries! :D**


	15. Poor Dark Shadow

Chapter 15: Poor Dark Shadow

Walking hands in pockets on the red carpet and feeling annoyed, Bakugo glared forward. Uraraka followed him without a word, she held her hand on the wound on her shoulder. Bakugo glanced at her. Uraraka looked down and didn't complain but I had to hurt. The only good thing was that it didn't bleed much. They didn't have anything to make her feel better, though. Bakugo frowned and faced forward. Uraraka had suffered from other injuries as well.

"I'm happy, that the villains haven't found us yet", Uraraka said, smiling a little. "Even the top hat villain isn't chasing us any more. They must've lost us", she paused. "I'm sorry I dragged you with me."

"Stop apologizing, it's annoying", Bakugo replied bluntly without looking at her.

Uraraka smiled a little. "Sorry."

"Tch", Bakugo muttered.

* * *

Midoriya decided to act first. He leaped right at Dabi, aiming to get the head start. Dabi didn't back off, he sent blue fire towards Midoriya. But Midoriya was prepared for the attack, and with a powerful hit, he sent the flames back. Blue fire scattered around and disappeared. Dabi had to bent forward because of the air pressure.

"Midoriya!" Iida shouted in surprise of his friend's quick reaction. Midoriya continued his attack and got close to Dabi really fast. When he was close enough to hit the villain, Dabi threw more flames at him. Midoriya had to jump back, flames caught onto his shirt's left sleeve. Midoriya gritted when the fire touched his skin, and quickly put out the flames. He glanced at Dabi, who smiled smugly.

"You better not ignore me!" Mole stated and thrust his right drill hand at Kirishima, who was closest to him.

Turning his attention back to Mole, Kirishima instantly hardened his arms to block the attack. The spinning drill didn't hurt but it wouldn't be good to let it last for too long. He shoved Mole back and tried to hit him. Mole dodged him quite easily, and Kirishima stepped back, making Yaoyorozu back away from the villain. Jiro grabbed her and pulled her further away.

"Quite cool quirk you got there, boy", Mole grinned impressed.

"Are you okay?" Jiro asked Yaoyorozu. She nodded quickly and made a small towel, so she could press it against the wound and stop the bleeding.

Dark Shadow emerged from Tokoyami's body and opened it's arms wide. It was going to attack Mole, when blue fire flew in their direction. Dark Shadow shrieked and grew smaller.

"Hey", Mole frowned. "Watch with the fire!"

"You better keep an eye on that bird kid", Dabi said back and dodged Midoriya's punch. He used fire to make Midoriya step back. Dabi concentrated on the boy so he didn't notice Iida sprinting towards them at high speed.

Midoriya saw Iida and continued attacking Dabi and avoiding the villain's hot fire. Iida leaped and landed a powerful kick on Dabi's left shoulder. Dabi had managed to avoid the hit to his head just in time, but still he staggered back from the force. Iida stepped next to Midoriya, ready to take down the villain with him.

"Damn, you kick hard", Dabi growled with plain tone. He carefully tried to move his left arm, it moved but also trembled.

"We are faster than you", Iida stated firmly. "So give up."

Dabi let out something that sounded like laugh. "You may have speed, but I've got range", he rose his right hand and burst flames at them.

Midoriya quickly countered the fire, and together with Iida, they sprinted at the enemy.

Mole attacked Kirishima again and shoved him aside with force. He closed in on Jiro and Yaoyorozu, left hand up ready to hit the girls. Jiro pushed Yaoyorozu out of the drill hand's way that then drilled into the wall behind them. Mole grinned exited and turned to go after them, when Dark Shadow came between them. It tried to grab the villain but Mole dodged back.

"Okay, I have to admit", Mole smiled, looking at the students in front of him. "It would be a pain to handle every one of you at the same time. I'm not as stupid as Howler", he looked back at Dabi to check how he was doing. Midoriya and Iida were doing well against him. Dabi couldn't give his beast in this corridor, the two students got close to him pretty easily. The red carpet were on fire, or almost completely burnt on where they were fighting. Mole sighed. "Let's get this over with", he stated and took a small phone-like device from his pocket. He pressed one button.

Tokoyami's eyes widened. He had a bad feeling about what was probably going to happen soon. Nothing happened, making Jiro and Yaoyorozu confused. "Be careful", Tokoyami warned them.

When Mole was putting the device back into his pocket, Kirishima quickly dashed at him and hit him from the side. The villain hurried to block the attack, and the device flew from his hand. "Shit!" Mole cursed but couldn't catch the device before it hit the ground. Kirishima grasped him by arm and rose his other hand to punch him but the instant Mole turned his hand into a drill, Kirishima's grip loosened because of the spinning motion, and the villain got away.

Tokoyami took the device from the floor. He took a quick look at it. The small device had two buttons, blue and red, and a screen that resembled some kind of map. A small, green dot moved closer to the centre of the screen. It was too close. Right when Tokoyami rose his eyes from the screen, he saw the same, slender, four handed noumu running towards them. It cried with a creepy voice, drawing everybody's attention.

"What?!" Iida shouted, as the noumu ran closer to them.

Dabi grinned and stepped aside. "Noumu, get them."

Midoriya and Iida jumped out of the noumu's way, just barely dodging it. The enemy spun around and tried to grab Midoriya. He avoided the noumu's embrace but when he dodged to the left, the noumu's another right hand grabbed him by arm.

"Midoriya!" Iida cried out. He rushed to help his friend but when he got close, the noumu smashed Midoriya at Iida, slamming him against the wall. The enemy didn't let go of Midoriya, who was like a rag doll in it's hands.

Midoriya grasped the hand that was holding him. This noumu was incredibly powerful, it was like Midoriya weighed nothing. Midoriya kicked the noumu's shoulder hard but the angle was bad, so it wasn't as effective as he had hoped. The enemy staggered but it resisted to let go.

"This is gonna be fun to watch!" Mole said happily as he watched Iida and Midoriya getting beaten up by the noumu.

"It's the noumu from before", Tokoyami told his friends. "This is bad."

"Oh, heck no!" Jiro gritted, shaken. She looked at Yaoyorozu, who was creating a bandage out of her hand. She was a little pale. "Are you okay? Well, of course you're not but..?"

Yaoyorozu dropped the towel and wrapped the bandage around the wound. "It hurts but it's not something I can't handle", she said calmly. "Don't worry about me. We have bigger problems at hand."

Mole turned to Tokoyami. "Give that back", he pointed at the device in Tokoyami's hand.

Tokoyami tightened his grip of the device, not having any intention of giving it to the villain. "Only if you tell that noumu to leave", he said with serious tone. "But I'm quite sure you won't do that, so I won't give this to you."

Mole shook his head disappointed. "Well, at least I asked. I'll take it by force then."

"You have to go through me first", Kirishima stated determined. "Tokoyami, go help Iida and Midoriya. I can handle this guy myself!"

Tokoyami nodded. "I leave it to you then." Tokoyami ran past them, Mole tried to go after him but Kirishima blocked his way. Dark Shadow got ready to take on the noumu. Tokoyami knew that Dabi was still a threat, though he was standing a little further away.

Iida stood up, his back was aching from the impact. He had to free Midoriya but it was dangerous to attack the noumu recklessly.

"Iida, stay back!" Midoriya told him firmly. He concentrated a huge amount of power to his fist and punched the noumu to the elbow. It went out of joint, and the noumu shrieked painfully. It threw Midoriya violently on the ground, letting go of him. Midoriya groaned when he hit the floor.

The noumu cried angrily and rose it's hands above Midoriya. Iida sprinted forward and kicked the enemy in the back, so it lost it's balance and fell to it's knees. Iida grabbed Midoriya and pulled him further away from the noumu. "Midoriya, are you okay?" Iida asked concerned, as Midoriya got to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine", Midoriya replied rubbing his arm from where the noumu had held him. "That noumu is strong. We can't let it catch us." As he said that, the noumu stood up and turned to them, letting out a chilling cry. It sprinted at the two, and they evaded the attack, this time successfully. The noumu went after Midoriya, who picked up the pace. He could match the speed of the enemy but fighting wouldn't be so easy up close.

Suddenly Dark Shadow flew over Midoriya and grabbed the noumu. Tokoyami came over to them, he glanced at Dabi, who watched Dark Shadow trying to pin down the enemy. He didn't use fire to repel Dark Shadow, maybe because of that noumu was in the way. Tokoyami stopped next to Midoriya. "I may know a way to get that noumu go away."

"You do?" Midoriya asked surprised as he watched the noumu and Dark Shadow struggling with each other. "How?"

"I'm quite sure that they called the noumu here with this device", Tokoyami showed the small device to Midoriya, who took a quick look at it. "There is a possibility to lure it away from here. I don't know if it obeys those villains over this device but maybe we should try. What do you think? We don't have much time."

"I can take care of it", Iida said behind them.

"What?" Midoriya looked at his friend's determined face. "Why?"

Iida took a deep breath. "I'm the fastest of us. I can run far away, call it there, and then come back another way", he explained and took the device from Tokoyami's hand.

Midoriya frowned. "But it's too dange—"

"Trust me, Midoriya", Iida cut him off. "In the meanwhile, you take care of these villains."

"What are you scheming?" Dabi asked bluntly, walking closer to them, left hand on fire. He cast blue flames at the noumu and Dark Shadow. Dark Shadow got scared and freed the enemy, returning to Tokoyami's side. It muttered something about not wanting to fight.

"I'm going", Iida simply stated dashed towards the noumu. Neither Midoriya or Tokoyami could stop him. Running past the enemies, Iida sped up, so Dabi's hot flames couldn't reach him.

"Iida!" Midoriya cried terrified, he tried to go after him but the noumu blocked his way. He just had to believe in his friend. If Tokoyami's plan worked, it would ease their struggle considerably. "Tokoyami, let's hold on to our ground till the noumu's gone", he said without taking his eyes of the noumu growling unpleasantly in front of him.

Tokoyami nodded. "Dark Shadow, can you handle this?" Dark Shadow looked frightened but nodded a little. It grew bigger again but didn't lunge towards the enemies.

"Tch", Dabi watched Iida disappear behind a corner but didn't bother to follow him. "Noumu, hurry up and do your job."

The noumu shrieked and dashed at Midoriya. He jumped back, and Dark Shadow stopped the noumu before it got too close, but Dabi scared it away again. The slender noumu continued his attack and almost caught Tokoyami but Dark Shadow made it in time to protect him. Tokoyami fell on the ground but stood up quickly.

Midoriya jumped high up and bounced off the ceiling right above the noumu. He punched the creature in it's head, smashing it on the floor. Then he jumped next to Tokoyami. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yes", Tokoyami replied squinting his eyes. He couldn't fight well because of Dabi and his problematic quirk.

The noumu let out a hoarse cry. Then, suddenly, it stopped like it was paused. Midoriya and Tokoyami stared at it silently, confused. The noumu turned around and sprinted forward, away from them to the way Iida had run off to. "Come back!" Dabi ordered, seeming frustrated but the noumu didn't react to his words in any way. "Mole, the noumu left!"

"Really?" Mole sounded disappointed as he dodged Kirishima's attack. "That's why I wanted the device back!"

"That's what you get!" Jiro grinned in relief now that the noumu was gone. "Good work, guys!"

"Yeah!" Kirishima cheered, slightly out of breath. Fighting with the villain was tiring, it was tough to keep up hardening, when he got continuous damage from Mole because he was strong and his drilling fast.

Mole sighed. "Well, guess we have to take you down without the noumu then", he stated bored. "I like to see noumus in action."

"Too bad for you", Kirishima grinned daringly.

"Midoriya, I can't get close him", Tokoyami meant Dabi. "Dark Shadow can't do much against him."

"I know", Midoriya said pondering. "It's difficult to get through that fire. And he knows how to deal with us. Watch out!"

They jumped onto the floor, when a large wave of blue fire swept over them. The heat was intense but luckily the flames didn't touch them.

"Let's get back to the others", Midoriya suggested hastily. "I don't think he can use his fire so recklessly near that other villain."

Tokoyami agreed , and so they run to where their classmates and Mole were. Mole wasn't facing them, and Midoriya decided to take him by surprise, now that he concentrated on Kirishima. He leaped, getting ready to land a hit on the villain. Right when he was about to strike Mole, the villain turned around and he held out his drill arm. Midoriya gritted his teeth. He couldn't stop in mid air, so he braced himself for pain.

Kirishima took the chance of distraction and hit Mole to the right side. The villain gasped from the impact and fell over. It saved Midoriya from a direct hit, Mole's hand cut a long wound on his right arm. He landed on the floor with a forward roll, getting up smoothly. Biting his lip, Midoriya looked at the cut on his arm. It wasn't that deep but it was bleeding and hurting.

It didn't take long for Mole to recover from the attack. He stood up coughing and now he looked irritated. "You brat!" he hissed at Kirishima, who grinned back at him. The villain didn't attack him, though, he dashed at Midoriya, who was just getting up.

"Close your eyes!" Yaoyorozu shouted and threw a small thing right in front of Mole, who halted to look at it. It was a flash grenade and it went off. A bright light lit the whole corridor for a short moment, blinding Mole and Dabi, the latter hadn't seen the flash grenade. The students managed to save their eyes from the light. Dark Shadow had completely returned to Tokoyami's body, Dabi's fire and this flash grenade had been too much for it.

Midoriya blinked, turned around and jumped above Mole. He had to use this chance when the enemy was stunned. With all his might, he punched Mole with his uninjured hand. "SMASH!" he shouted as he successfully landed a hit on the villain. The punch was so powerful, the floor under them trembled and then crushed.

Chapter 15: END


	16. At long last

**I'm sorry, I meant to do this earlier but I forgot. But for you who are confused about the current parties, it goes like this:**

 **Iida has gone his own way, so he's alone at the moment.**

 **Midoriya, Tokoyami, Yaoyorozu, Jiro and Kirishima are together.**

 **Todoroki, Asui, Kaminari and Ashido are together.**

 **Uraraka and Bakugo are together.**

 **So, let's continue with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 16: At long last

"What was that?" Uraraka asked Bakugo in panic. "What's that rumbling sound?"

"How the hell would I know?" Bakugo looked around alert. Then he looked up. "From above!"

As he shouted it, the ceiling came crushing down with an awesome force. "SMASH!" Uraraka heard Midoriya's voice from above. He must've broke the ceiling. Big and small rocks fell from the ceiling. They flew everywhere from the impact.

"Look out!" Bakugo shouted at Uraraka. Uraraka watched terrified at the falling rocks. She didn't know which was the best way to go. A big rock flew right at her and she rose her hands to guard it. Suddenly Bakugo stepped in front of her. He held out both of his hands and let out a blast to counter the falling rocks. The rocks flew back, but one smaller rock escaped the explosion, and hit Bakugo in the head. He fell hard onto his back on the ground.

"Bakugo!" Uraraka cried terrified and kneeled beside him. Bakugo laid still, a small cut on his hairline. He had just took a hit for her! _'It's gonna fucking hurt if you hit your head.'_ Those words rang in Uraraka's mind as she watched her bleeding classmate. "Bakugo?"

Bakugo opened his eyes and blinked twice. He looked a little confused as he sat up. He swayed, and Uraraka rose her arms ready to catch him if he fell, but Bakugo quickly regained his balance. He touched the wound on his head and grinned from pain. Then he looked at his hand and saw blood on it. "Shit..."

Uraraka couldn't help but feel relief, though she was really worried about him. "Did you hurt your head badly?" she asked, watching her classmate sitting silently in front of her. "You lost consciousness for a second there. Bakugo?"

"Shut up", Bakugo said annoyed. His head was spinning, and a pulsating pain disturbed his thinking progress.

"Uraraka!" Midoriya called from on top of the rock pile that had just come crumbling down. "Kacchan!" he was incredibly happy to see his friends safe and sound.

Uraraka looked up and saw Midoriya smiling at her, and an unknown man lying on the rocks next to him. "Midoriya!" Uraraka waved at him happily, and Midoriya started sliding down the rock pile towards them.

"I'm so glad, you two are okay!" Midoriya said but then took a closer look of them. Both had bruises and scratches, and were bleeding. They weren't in good shape at all. "What happened to you?" he asked worried.

"Well..." Uraraka said slowly. "Mostly villains, but nobody's following us at the moment", she explained and glanced at Bakugo, who was still sitting on the floor. "Just now, when the ceiling collapsed, Bakugo got hit by a rock. I'm not sure how badly, though", she noticed the long cut on Midoriya's arm. "What happened to you?"

"Don't— Don't worry about it", Midoriya swallowed. He had almost crushed his classmates without him even realizing. "Oh no", he muttered and hurried over to Bakugo. "Are you okay?" he asked carefully, staring at his silent classmate.

Bakugo twitched. He glared at Midoriya, blood dripping down his face. "Yes, if it's normal to bleed from head, you fucking idiot", Bakugo said with low voice. It annoyed him when Midoriya worried about him. "And stop staring at me!"

"I'm...sorry", Midoriya apologized regretfully. "I didn't mean it like that." But of course couldn't just ignore his wounds. And Uraraka's wounds. He looked up back at the hole he had made just a minute ago. "Yaoyorozu! Yaoyorozu, can you hear me?" he called out.

Yaoyorozu peered down from the edge of the hole. "Midoriya, are you okay?" she asked worried but then saw the two others. "Hey! Uraraka and Bakugo are here! Let's get down."

"Let me help you down", Tokoyami suggested and Dark Shadow came out of his body. Yaoyorozu nodded, and Dark Shadow grabbed her by waist. They jumped down onto the rock pile, and slid down to where Midoriya and the two were.

Midoriya turned to them. "Yaoyorozu, can you help them?" he looked at Yaoyorozu. "Are you in shape to do it?"

"Yes, of course", Yaoyorozu smiled a little.

"Actually", Tokoyami took the bag of his shoulder. "I have something with me. You don't have to strain yourself." He showed the first-aid-kit. "I think this could do it."

"That's great!" Midoriya's face brightened. "I wish I would've done the same when I still had the chance. There were some pretty useful items in the guard's rooms." He looked at Uraraka, smiling. "Let's take care of your wounds."

"No", Uraraka rose her hands. "Bakugo's worse than me. Patch him up before me, please."

"Uraraka's right", Yaoyorozu nodded and walked to Bakugo, who stared at her frowning. "Tokoyami, could you lend me a hand?"

"As you wish", Tokoyami agreed and followed her.

As they came closer, Bakugo stood up. "I don't need your help", he said angrily. It would be humiliating to have to be helped twice. Once was enough, when he had burnt his leg. And now there were more of his classmates. Just why did he had to accidentally hurt himself? "Just give me something to stop the bleeding." But he knew that they wouldn't give up so easily.

"No, we have to clean the wound or it'll get easily infected", Yaoyorozu stated frowning. "Please, just sit down so we can get this over with."

"Yeah, come on, Kacchan, we don't have—"

"Shut up, Deku!" Bakugo snapped, arms crossed.

"If he won't stay put willingly, I'll hold him down", Kirishima, who had just came down with Jiro, grinned tantalisingly, arms wide open. "Well?" Bakugo gave him a murderous glare but Kirishima didn't care.

"Kirishima, what about the villain upstairs?" Midoriya asked.

"He left almost immediately, when you broke the floor", Kirishima explained. "Not very manly but I guess we're better off without any villains right now."

Midoriya nodded. "It's possible that he comes back with reinforcements. We should hurry..." He looked at Bakugo, who stood still with a pissed expression, blood on his face. "So...Please, Kacchan?"

Bakugo felt everyone staring at him. He growled under his breath, shut his eyes tight and sat down on the red carpet.

Yaoyorozu sighed. "Thank you", she said and got to work. She created a small hand towel, similar to what she had used to stop the bleeding in her arm. She wiped away most of the blood on Bakugo's face and then carefully examined the wound on his hairline. It wasn't deep but still bled quite much. "Hold this against the wound", she told Bakugo, who silently took the towel from her hand and pressed it against the cut. Yaoyorozu took a couple of cleansing wiped out of the first-aid-kit. Then she gave the kit to Tokoyami. "Could you cut a long piece of bandage for me?"

"Yes", Tokoyami replied and did like was told.

"You can take it off now", Yaoyorozu said to Bakugo, who removed the bloodstained towel and dropped it on the floor. "This may sting", she warned before starting to clean the cut. When the cleansing wipe touched Bakugo's head, he twitched but said nothing. Yaoyorozu was almost surprised, seeing him sitting so quietly and not cursing and resisting. He was really tense, though. After cleaning the wound and the rest of his face, Yaoyorozu took the bandage from Tokoyami and wrapped it around Bakugo's head. "Done."

Bakugo stood up right away. "You still have other bruisings on you", Tokoyami mentioned. "We should take care of them too."

"I can handle them myself", Bakugo said irritated.

"Okay then", Yaoyorozu turned to Uraraka. "Now it's your turn." Uraraka nodded and sat down. Tokoyami helped Yaoyorozu to fix Uraraka up.

Midoriya watched as they took care of the cut on Uraraka's shoulder, and Bakugo tending himself. Then he felt pain in his arm. He had almost forgot about the wound he got. Also his back was smarting from the impact when the noumu had smashed him onto the floor. Midoriya walked to Yaoyorozu and asked if she could make him a towel to stop the bleeding. She did what he wanted, and Midoriya sat down, pressing the cloth against the cut. He looked at Yaoyorozu, who looked a little tired. They couldn't just keep relying on her quirk or she would ware out. Midoriya frowned. They had to be more careful from now on. He looked up at the hole. Iida had lured away the noumu, and Midoriya couldn't stop worrying about his friend's safety.

* * *

"There was rumbling again", Ashido said as she, Asui, Kaminari and Todoroki made their way up the stairs to the third floor. They didn't have to think about the guards, they were gone. Who knows where they were.

"Yes, but it came from far away", Asui noted, looking worried. "It must be our friends."

Todoroki led the group. "I think so too. We—" he was cut short, when Iida sprinted past them with high speed. "Iida?" he managed to say. Then came the slender noumu, who ran past them just like Iida. "What?!"

"That thing's chasing Iida!" Kaminari shrieked. "We have to help him!" Without disagreement they run after them as fast as they could.

"They're so fast!" Ashido gritted. "We can't keep up! Todoroki, can you freeze that noumu?"

Todoroki looked at the distance between them and the noumu. Iida and the noumu were far and then they turned around the corner. "They're going too fast. It's too far!" he stated frustrated.

When they turned around the corned to the left where the two had gone to, they saw Iida breaking his way to a balcony. Locked or not, the door gave in like it was made out of rotten wood. Iida then suddenly stopped and tossed something away, down the balcony. Then he dropped to his knees and covered his head with his hands.

Todoroki was sure that the noumu would attack him, but it leaped off the balcony. Not knowing what he had just saw, Todoroki didn't stop until he reached the balcony. "Iida!" he called out, worried. Iida turned around in surprise. Todoroki held out his hand. "Are you okay?"

Iida had to catch his breath before speaking. "I'm fine", he said and let Todoroki pull him up. He then looked down to where he had thrown the device. It had fallen into the ocean, and the noumu was looking rather okay comparing to the fact that it had fallen from the third floor! It was lurking in the shadows of tall, sharp cliffs, looking down at the water. Iida took a deep breath. "Let's go inside."

"Iida, what was that about?" Kaminari inquired, confused. "Why the heck were you running through hallways with that creepy noumu on your tail?"

Iida looked at the door that had almost completely detached off it's hinges. "I lured it away. I'm not sure for how long, though", Iida explained. "So, we should leave before it comes back. If it does." He looked at them one at a time. "I'm glad to see you! And you seem to be fine! Now, we have to get back to the others."

"So, you're not alone?" Asui asked. "Who were with you?"

"Midoriya, Jiro, Kirishima, Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu. They are currently fighting villains, so we have to hurry", Iida said quickly and headed back to where he had come from. The others followed him. "Let's run. We can't keep them waiting."

"Are you sure you remember the right way?" Ashido asked slightly worried. "I don't want us to get lost. It's not like I know this place well anyway but still."

"Worry not", Iida stated determined. He had run a long way but it wasn't difficult to remember. Though he wanted, he couldn't go any faster or else the others wouldn't be able to keep up.

After many turns and identical corridors, Iida told them that they were close. "You sure can run far very fast", Ashido panted. "Are we there yet?"

"They're just behind this corner", Iida replied. He turned right and halted on the spot. There was nobody in sight. Just a large hole on the floor. That must've been the cause of the rumbling from before. "They're not here!"

"What?" Kaminari gasped tired of running and leaned onto his knees. "Where could they have gone? Through that big hole?"

"I don't know", Iida said with serious face. "Let's take a look."

With Iida in front, they run to the hole and looked down. There was no trace of their classmates, only a large pile of rocks scattered everywhere.

"They're not here", Asui looked around everywhere she could. Then she noticed something next to the wall, close to a big painting. "Who's that?"

Iida stretched himself to see the other villain, Mole, tied up and unconscious. "That's one of the villains we were fighting", Iida said, feeling a bit more relieved. "That means that they won! Or at least I think they did. But where are they?"

"Hey", Todoroki called. "Look, here", he pointed at a faint marking on the wall, almost next to them. There was a drawn picture of glasses and an arrow pointing to the right, across the hole. "I think that's a message for you, Iida."

Iida examined the drawing and nodded. "You may be right. I don't think villains would do this, it's so hard to notice anyway."

"We can never be too careful. In any case, we should follow the arrow", Asui said, and the others agreed.

The group went over the hole and proceeded forward. At the end of the corridor was an even more unnoticeable arrow, which was hard to spot. It pointed to the right, and so they followed it. After a while, they found themselves in a place where there were more guests. A couple more arrows, and when they finally took the last turn, there were familiar faces further away.

"There they are!" Ashido shouted in excitement. "And Uraraka and Bakugo are with them too!"

"Finally!" Iida smiled widely. "Hey! Midoriya!" he called out and waved at their classmates, hoping to catch their attention.

Midoriya turned around and a bright grin grew on his face. "Iida!" The others turned to them too.

"Guys!" Kirishima said happily and waved at them too.

Iida looked at his classmates, who were all smiling, except Bakugo, but that wasn't a surprise. Seeing everybody in one place made Iida extremely happy. Finally. Finally they were all together!

Chapter 16: END


	17. Into the abyss

**Back again! I've been really, really busy with my studies, so I haven't been able to write! I'm sorry if I made you wait!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Into the abyss

"This is so great!" Ashido said happily. "It's so good to see everybody!"

"I fully agree!" Kaminari smiled widely. "And nobody's dead!"

When they had caught up with each other, Yaoyorozu clapped her hand together. "I know we are happy to see each other, but we have to get out of here."

"So, what's the plan?" Kirishima asked.

"Hate to break it to you", Jiro said. "but we can't go through the front door. Or we could but I don't recommend it because of the winged noumu we saw earlier."

"Front door isn't a good choice anyway because everyone will see us", Midoriya said frowning. "There has to be some other way."

"Maybe we should think about it while moving, someone could find us if we stay in one place for too long", Uraraka suggested.

"You're right. But we have to be more careful", Yaoyorozu reminded. "Now that we are in a big group, we're going to gather more attention."

"We'll keep that in mind", Kirishima said firmly.

"Okay, let's get going", Iida ordered and pointed his arm forward.

"If we just could get to the higher floor", Jiro said. "I don't hear anyone up there."

"But we haven't found any way to get up there", Kaminari whined. "Even if there were some secret passage leading up, it would be hard to find it!"

"Unless..." Asui muttered, thinking. "Unless we go through a window."

"What?!" Jiro gasped. "There's no way we can climb up there! We'll fall to our deaths for sure!"

"It is dangerous", Yaoyorozu frowned. "Iida, what do you think?"

As Iida pondered the suggestion, Todoroki looked at Asui. "I think we should try. That way we won't have to wander among these people. Sneaking outside sound better to me."

"I agree", Midoriya nodded. "And if it's not going to work out, we could always come back."

Iida looked at them. "I guess it won't hurt trying...I hope."

Uraraka went over to the nearest window and examined it. It had twisting patterns, some of them reminded of roses, and some parts of the glass were red, green and dark blue. "And how are we going to get through these windows. At least this one is locked."

"Good point" Ashido commented as she walked to the window. "But it's not a problem for me", she said and touched the lock, melting it in a short moment. Then she pushed the window open.

"That's...handy", Uraraka muttered. Then she smiled. "It so good to have you with us!"

"Piece of cake!" Ashido grinned triumphantly.

Midoriya leaned through the window and looked up. "Ashido", he drew her attention. "There's no windows above us. Sorry.."

"Oh", Ashido said and laughed sheepishly. "My bad."

"Don't worry", Midoriya said quickly. "There's one further away on the left. We should try that." He closed the window carefully and hoped nobody would notice the melted part of it.

The group continued their way along the hallway. The students had to act casual when they bypassed guests. Some guests didn't pay any attention to them, some looked at them dubiously frowning, and whispered as they walked by. Midoriya glanced at them quickly but avoided eye contact. Hopefully nobody will tell the villains about them. Sneaking around would make them seem way too suspicious, with a group this big. In any case, they had to be fast.

"Okay, I think this is close enough", Midoriya told the others, as they had walked to the right spot. There were no guests close but it didn't mean they wouldn't come this way. "Let's hurry!"

Ashido opened the window in a flash. "Done. What now?" she asked and looked up. The window on the higher floor was a bit to the left, not directly above them.

"You have to climb up there, so you could melt the lock on that window", Midoriya explained, and when he saw Ashido's worried face, he continued. "If you want! We can't force you. It's dangerous after all."

"No, I can do it!" Ashido smiled nervously.

"I'll make a footing for you, so if you fall, you won't fall far", Todoroki suggested, and created a few meters wide ice platform. "Just don't slip."

"And take this with you", Yaoyorozu offered her a long rope that she had just made. "Tie this to something so we can climb up."

"I'll come with you", Asui said to Ashido. "Climbing is easy for me, but I can't get the window open. I'll carry the rope. It's going to be okay."

"Asui!" Ashido hugged her friend relieved, at least she didn't have to go alone. "Thank you so much!"

"It's nothing, let's go", Asui said and stepped carefully onto the ice. Yaoyorozu gave her the rope, and Asui put it on her shoulder. She went first, she moved smoothly up the wall.

Ashido leaned against the rocky wall. One wrong move and she'd fall down. "Here we go!" she pressed her hands against the stone. Luckily, she could get a good hold of the wall, it wasn't sleek. And of course, she could melt the stone with acid. Still she didn't have the guts to look down, she just concentrated on going up.

Asui looked at Ashido as she carefully climbed to the window. Down on the ice platform was Todoroki, he was looking up at them, probably making sure that they wouldn't fall. When Ashido reached the window, she melted it quickly open, and climbed in. Asui climbed after her.

The two came in to a brightly lit hallway, that had red carpeting and light beige wallpaper. The colours were nice, but that all. The corridor was completely empty. No furnitures, no plants, no paintings, no doors. Only super simply lanterns were attached to the ceiling.

"What's with this place?" Ashido wondered, looking around confused. "There's nothing we can tie this rope to."

Asui looked at the rope in her hands. "Maybe Todoroki could help." She leaned through the window and looked down. "Todoroki!"

"Is there a problem?" Todoroki asked.

"We can't tie the rope to anything", Asui explained. "We'll pull you up, so grab the rope." When Todoroki nodded, she threw the other end of the rope down to him, and she and Ashido took a firm grip of the other end. It didn't take long for Todoroki to climb up.

"Now I understand", Todoroki stated now that he saw the empty hallway. He took the rope and froze it to the floor right by the window.

"Is everything okay there?" Iida asked on the lower floor.

"Yeah, just climb up one at a time", Todoroki replied to him.

* * *

Soon they were all on the higher floor. Iida had come last, and he had closed both windows. Todoroki melted the ice and collected the rope, it could come in handy later.

"This is a weird place", Kaminari stated. "There's absolutely nothing here."

"Why don't we climb on the roof of this castle?" Uraraka asked. "We'd have a better view from there."

"Good question", Iida pondered.

"I can go check it out", Asui suggested and walked to the window they had just came from. She opened it, and Todoroki made an ice platform for her just in case.

Asui climbed up effortlessly and when she reached the roof, she cautiously peeked over the edge. At first, she didn't see anything particular. The roof was made of dark stone, and there were four towers, one of them was smaller than the others. The moon gave silver light so Asui could see well. Then something caught her eyes. "Oh no", she said under her breath. On top of two of the towers, sat two noumus. The other was slender, it had four wings but no arms, and its legs were long with sharp looking claws. And the other was more muscular with two large wings. It had long, thick arms but stubby legs. Both were completely motionless, which made them look like gargoyles. Asui decided to return to her classmates, she didn't want to take the risk of being noticed.

"So, how was it?" Todoroki asked, when Asui climbed back down onto the ice platform.

Asui stepped back inside, and Todoroki closed the window behind her. "Not good", she replied. "There were two noumus patrolling the roof."

"Of course", Jiro sighed. "No surprise."

"I guess we have to search this floor then", Midoriya stated. "We have to keep going and keep our eyes open."

"There's only two ways to go", Ashido said. "Both ends look the same. Which way do we go?"

"I doesn't matter, I think?" Kaminari questioned uncertainly.

"We should just try one of them", Kirishima said. "Left from the window?"

The others agreed, so they proceeded forward with caution. This floor was like a secret level of some game. They turned to right from the end of the hallway, and the place was still empty.

"It's like they forgot to decorate this floor", Ashido stated bored. "This place is so incredibly dull!"

"I don't care if this was full of stuff or not, I just want to get out of this stupid place!" Kaminari said gritting.

"Hey! The corridor turns here", Kirishima noted and hurried to take a look what was behind the corner.

"Wait, Kirishima!" Iida demanded, and speed walked to him.

Kirishima stopped anyway, but not because of Iida. "There's a door."

Now the rest of the students rushed to Kirishima's and Iida's side. There really was a door. A big, light, wooden door that was as simple as the rest of the place.

"Where does this lead?" Yaoyorozu wondered aloud.

Jiro plugged her jacks into the wall next to the door and listened. "I don't hear anything... No, wait", she paused, frowning. "I'm not sure."

"Should we go in?" Tokoyami asked.

"Sounds like a trap to me", Asui said doubtfully.

"But if there's nobody in there, could we at least take a look?" Uraraka asked a little nervously.

"We came all the way here so we might as well go in", Bakugo said annoyed and walked past them and opened the door wide open before no-one could stop him.

The room was, once again, plain. It had same red carpeting and beige wall. It was spacious and well-lit like the hallways. In the middle of the simple room was a deep red floor cushion, and on top of it sat a man. A man in a Chinese themed, dark blue costume.

"Welcome, children", the older man said calmly, eyes closed. He had light, short hair that was combed back. "I'm quite surprised you all came here by yourself. It seems the others couldn't capture any of you."

"Who the hell are you?" Bakugo asked, frowning angrily.

"I am the host of this place. Call me Blindwalker", the man said, ignoring Bakugo's tone of voice.

"How does he know that we are all here, if he doesn't even look at us?", Ashido asked whispering.

"I don't need eyes to see you, young lady", Blindwalker answered, startling Ashido.

"Where are we?" Todoroki asked bluntly, stepping forward.

"That is something you don't need to know", the man said. "And before you ask why you are here, I'll say that I don't really care about every detail. I'm just helping a certain person, and I'll do my part."

"So, basically, you're not going to tell us anything?" Todoroki stated.

Blindwalker gave a small smile. "Would you all come with me? You have your part to fulfill."

"Like we'll do anything for you, villain", Todoroki replied defiantly.

"You assume I'm a villain, even though I haven't done anything to you", Blindwalker said as he slowly stood up. He was actually quite short. "I guess that's fine, if I have to force you to come with me."

"What can you do? It's twelve against one, you know?" Kaminari reminded but felt tense.

"I wonder..." Blindwalker muttered.

Todoroki lowered himself on a battle stance and got ready to fight. The man sprinted forward. He was way faster than Todoroki had expected. He used ice to try and bind the man, but Blindwalker agilely jumped over to the right. Almost in an instant he was next to Todoroki, and Todoroki lit his left side on fire and held out his hand. Blindwalker couldn't care less about the flames, when he grabbed the boy's arm and with other hand, he hit Todoroki right to his jawline. Todoroki fell immediately on the floor.

"Todoroki!" Yaoyorozu and Iida shouted horrified.

Blindwalker took a quick step towards Bakugo, who was second closest to him. Bakugo hit the man with his right hand but Blindwalker hit him to the arm, stopping his attack. The man tried to hit Bakugo the same way he hit Todoroki, but Bakugo blocked the hit. He wanted to blast Blindwalker away, but his right arm was completely numb. So, with his left hand, Bakugo forced the man to step back with a blast.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya leaped forward at Blindwalker. "Leave him alone!" he shouted angrily and tried to punch the man, but Blindwalker easily dodged him, grabbed him by arm and neck, and hit him on the floor. Before Midoriya could recover, he was hit to the jawline just like Todoroki. His vision flashed white before he passed out.

Iida rushed forward, jumped and kicked Blindwalker from above. The man had to guard, and when the pressure eased, he hit Iida to his right leg. Iida lost his balance and fell onto his side. Blindwalker was going to make him unconscious, but Kirishima got in his way.

"You're not going to get him!" Kirishima stated determined and hardened his skin.

Kaminari had just run to Todoroki and kneeled beside him. "Todoroki, you gotta wake up!" he shook him, not too hard, but Todoroki was out cold.

Uraraka and Asui rushed to Midoriya, who laid motionless on the floor. "Oh no!" Uraraka gritted her teeth worried. "He's unconscious!"

"He must be targeting pressure points!" Yaoyorozu said seriously. "Be careful!" She made a shield and a staff for herself.

"Those won't work on me!" Kirishima stated, as Blindwalker hit him.

"That seems to be the case", Blindwalker said without worry. "Good for you." He grasped Kirishima and, without warning, threw him right at Uraraka, who was trying to sneak up from behind. As they fell, Yaoyorozu attacked the man. She swung her staff, and Blindwalker dodged down. With a quick strike to the leg, he swayed Yaoyorozu. She tried to regain her balance with the staff, but then Blindwalker knocked her out too.

"Yaoyorozu!" Jiro shrieked but she didn't dare to go close to the man.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami shouted and sprinted forward. Blindwalker shouldn't be able to grab Dark Shadow.

Suddenly a dark, swirling warp gate opened in front of him.

"You!" Tokoyami gasped, shaken.

"I see you have everyone here", Kurogiri said, sounding quite pleased. "Thank you, Blindwalker."

"You're welcome", Blindwalker replied. "You can have them now."

"Yes, I will take them elsewhere", Kurogiri stated. More dark holes appeared in the room. One under Kaminari and Todoroki, Kaminari grasped Todoroki and couldn't do anything, when they fell into the abyss. Same happened to Uraraka and Kirishima. Asui grabbed Midoriya with her tongue and jumped away just when a hole emerged beneath them, but then another one appeared in front of them. Asui couldn't stop in mid-air, so they disappeared into the hole. Iida tried to reach Yaoyorozu but because of his leg was numb, he couldn't do anything before he and Yaoyorozu fell to a hole.

Tokoyami didn't know what to do, when his classmates vanished one after another. Only he, Bakugo, Jiro and Ashido remained. Bakugo avoided one hole, blasting himself aside, with his other arm still numb, only to be caught by another hole. Tokoyami turned to Jiro and Ashido and told Dark Shadow to grab them. Ashido shrieked, when Dark Shadow saved her from one hole, but then a dark hole appeared under Tokoyami. _So, this is our fate, huh?_ he thought just before falling into the abyss with Jiro and Ashido.

Chapter 17: END


	18. The arena

**Hello! Back again with a new chapter! I know it's been long since the last chapter, but so much has happened. I want you to know that I'm doing my best! I don't know what else to say, so, enjoy the chapter, please :)**

* * *

Chapter 18: The arena

Bakugo landed on his feet and took a step to correct his balance. His arm didn't feel so numb any more, he could move it almost normally. He rose his eyes to look at the place where Kurogiri had brought him. He was quite 99% sure he wasn't in the castle. The floor beneath him wasn't made of same stone that was in the castle. The room was large, and the ceiling was high up. Bright lights shone from above. It kind of reminded him of their training hall back at school. Just way bigger. Where the hell was he?

Suddenly his attention turned from the ceiling to a person on the floor. Kaminari laid on the floor next to still unconscious Todoroki. Bakugo turned his head and saw everybody in this new hall. Iida and Yaoyorozu were quite close to them. The rest of his classmates were further away, closer to a tall and wide door. So, the villain hadn't separated them after all.

"Oh god, where are we?" Kaminari gasped and sat up looking confused.

Before Bakugo had time to reply, a weird looking tube rose from the floor close to them. It had yellow striped lights, otherwise? it was made out of dark metal. It stopped when it was about two meters tall, and the top of the tube opened by itself. Black, slime-like matter flowed down the tube. As it reached the floor, it started slithering across the floor toward the students. Like it had its own will. As Kaminari questioned what the slimy matter was, it divided into separate parts, and continued forward.

"That's disgusting!" Kaminari stated disgusted as he watched the closing slime. "It's coming our way! Todoroki! Come on, now is not the time to sleep!" Kaminari slapped his classmate on the cheek, hoping to wake him up. Suddenly the slime lunged at him at high speed, completely taking him by surprise. The smile twisted around his wrist, another slime lump jumped onto Todoroki's neck.

"It stung me!" Kaminari shrieked in horror and got hold of the slime. It reminded him of a leech, which didn't help the situation at all. He tore it off his wrist and tossed it as far as he could. Then he quickly turned to Todoroki and ripped of the slimy matter on his neck.

Another lump of thick slime pounced at Bakugo, but he exploded it to tiny pieces. When Bakugo thought he had destroyed the slime, it started to merge back together. "What the hell?"

"What's going on?" Iida asked when he managed to stood up, though he didn't feel his leg so well.

"That slime is trying to kill us!" Kaminari shouted and pulled Todoroki up with him. "We gotta go!"

Iida noticed the slime too late, and it stung his ankle. "Ouch!" he immediately took the slime off and almost lost his balance. Meanwhile another lump of the leech-like slime got hold of Yaoyorozu's leg. Iida rushed to take the slime away, but it had already stung her.

Tokoyami run to them, Dark Shadow merged form his body. "The others are at the door, we have to leave. Let me take Yaoyorozu." Dark Shadow took her carefully onto its arms.

"Do you need help?" asked Asui, who had just came to them.

"I'll manage", Iida said, he started to feel his leg more little by little. "Could you help Kaminari to carry Todoroki?"

"The creepy slime is coming again!" Kaminari gritted as he looked behind.

Just when the lumps of black slime were on them, ice covered them all the way to the tube, where the slime came from. Todoroki had just come to, and was feeling dizzy. He wasn't sure what was behind them, but when he had heard Kaminari's worried voice, he had just decided to move. He shook his head, and his neck hurt.

"Todoroki?" Kaminari called surprised and relieved at the same time. He made sure, Todoroki didn't fall, when he got onto his feet. "I'm so glad you're awake! Are you okay?"

"I've been better", Todoroki muttered blinking his eyes. "What's going on? Where are we?"

"There's no time to explain, we must leave first!" Iida stated and started heading to the door with wobbly steps.

"I'll support you", Asui said, and when Iida was about to reply, a small clump of slime jumped on her arm. She gritted when the slime stung her but quickly ripped it off and threw it away.

"We didn't get rid of them all?" Kaminari groaned frustrated. He turned around and saw few parts of slime growing in shape. "Nope!"

The students began running to the big door, where the others were waiting. Iida's determination helped him move without lag. When they were almost there, their classmates' faces turned to shock.

"Behind you!" Uraraka screamed, pointing furiously at something behind them.

They turned around to see a large ice wall coming at them. The students managed to avoid the ice just in time.

"Todoroki! What are you doing?!" Kaminari asked shaken.

"It wasn't me!" Todoroki said sharply, confused. He walked to the side to take a look what had caused the ice wall, and when saw it, his eyes widened. "No way!"

Todoroki walked casually forth from behind the ice. His face was expressionless, and his eyes had no gleam.

Kaminari rubbed his eyes, not sure if he saw right. "Two Todorokis?" he asked unbelievingly. Todoroki close to him seemed just as shaken as Kaminari himself. And the other Todoroki, who had just attacked them, was somehow disturbing.

The 'real' Todoroki wasn't sure what was happening, he didn't know how long he had been unconscious, but when he got over his shock, he burst flames at the other Todoroki. There wasn't any reason not to attack the fake Todoroki. The fake blocked the fire with ice.

"Todoroki, what are you doing?" Iida asked frowning.

"Go!" Todoroki said firmly. "I'll hold it back. I'll come last, when everyone's got to the other side."

"Like hell I'm running away from a fake you", Bakugo said angrily, small explosions dancing on his palm.

"Do we really have to argue about this?!" Todoroki snapped unexpectedly irritated. "You're hurt, I'm hurt! I don't plan on fighting myself and risk on getting more hurt. I can also fight from long range, so I'll just try to hold it back so everyone could escape! That includes you!"

Bakugo looked a bit surprised, like everyone near him. Then his expression changed to something that was hard to read. Like he was going through some kind of inner fight. Todoroki could almost hear Bakugo gritting his teeth. Then he turned around. "Fucking asshole!" he cursed deeply before heading back to the door. Todoroki was downright amazed by his act.

"Promise me you come right behind us!" Iida said. "Or else I'll come to get you!"

Todoroki nodded firmly. "Just make sure everyone gets out!" His flames had almost completely melted the fake's ice shield. It was still behind the now thin ice. When ice was gone, a large wave of strong flames came at Todoroki. They overwhelmed Todoroki's own fire, so he had to make an ice wall to protect himself and the others behind him. He wouldn't let this doll-like fake touch his friends!

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on!" Ashido gritted, hands against the door, trying to melt a hole in it. "This is one thick door!"

"Isn't there a faster way to open this door?" Uraraka asked in hurry, glancing back at the confusing battle full of ice and fire.

"I don't see any way to open it", Jiro said. "It can't be opened from this side, I think."

"Are you okay?" Iida shouted, when he, with Tokoyami, Asui and Bakugo got closer. Yaoyorozu and Midoriya were still unconscious.

"We are fine, but how are they?" Kirishima asked and ran to them. "Let me help."

Asui laid limp Midoriya onto Kirishima's arms. "They're just sleeping, don't worry", she replied calmly.

"Can we get out of here yet?" Kaminari rushed and ran in place, ready to go. "I don't want to see the disgusting slime anymore!"

Iida glanced at him and nodded. "Todoroki is buying us time to get away", he explained quickly. "How are you progressing, Ashido?"

"This cursed door is so fricking tough!" Ashido whined, gritting her teeth frustrated. The melted area was now wider and deeper, but she hadn't made it through the solid metal yet.

"Out of the way!" Bakugo said angrily, and Ashido quickly stepped away from her spot. Bakugo held his palm against the melted spot but he didn't touch it. The others stepped back, and he blasted the metallic door. Because he was so close to the door, recoil was much powerful, making Bakugo slide backwards. The others staggered from the air pressure, and Jiro and Uraraka fell on their asses.

Even though the door was strong and firm, it bent over from the part that was half melted from the acid. The hole wasn't large, but big enough for one person to fit through easily.

"Wow! Thanks, Bakugo!" Ashido said happily, it would've taken much more time if she had to dig through the door herself.

"Okay, now, quickly, get to the other side!" Iida ordered, waving furiously at the hole.

"I'll go first, just in case", Tokoyami said, and Uraraka took Yaoyorozu from him. With her quirk she could carry her classmate without any problem. Tokoyami carefully stepped through the hole. He came into a spacious hallway, that was like from a big factory of some kind. On the right was a dead-end, but the spotless and well-lit hallway continued to the left. Light came from top of the walls, though there were no actual lamps. There was no trace of the castle's stony walls and red carpets. He couldn't see anybody, so he decided it was safe enough. "I don't see any enemies." Tokoyami made way for the others to come. Bakugo came right after him, then Kaminari and Ashido and so on.

When Iida was the last student next to the door, he turned to the action. Todoroki was still fighting his replica relentlessly. "Todoroki!" Iida called loudly, waving both hands to get his attention. "We're ready!"

Todoroki glanced at him panting. Constant using of ice and fire on larger scale was wearing him down. "Right!" he shouted, and stepped towards the fake, creating as much ice as he possibly could at his current energy level, hoping to slow down the persistent replica. Then he sprinted back to the door and Iida, who patiently waited him next to the hole. Without pausing, Todoroki strode through the hole, and Iida followed him. When Iida had come to the other side, Todoroki filled the hole with a thick ice layer. Then he sat down to catch his breath.

"This is crazy!" Kaminari stated with a sight. "Why was there another Todoroki?"

"Maybe it's somebody's quirk?" Asui suggested. "There could be someone who can make a replica of others."

"You think that black slime from before could have something to do with it?" Tokoyami asked. "If that's so, then..."

Asui nodded. "Todoroki's not the only one who was 'bitten'. Iida, Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, Bakugo and I were attacked as well."

"That shitty slime didn't touch me", Bakugo corrected bluntly, arms crossed.

Jiro let out a breath of relief. "Thank god! I wouldn't want to face another ...explosive beast", she said, and Bakugo gave her a glare.

"It's weird to think that there could be another me out there", Kaminari nervously swallowed. "At least they are on the other side of that door."

"Could you explain what happened before I regained my consciousness? I think I missed something important", Todoroki stood up, feeling a little better than a moment ago.

Iida opened his mouth ready to tell him, but he paused when Midoriya let out a groan. He blinked, and Kirishima quickly and gently laid him onto the cold floor. "Wha... What happened?" he asked and fully woke up. "Where are we?" Midoriya looked around but couldn't recognize the place. "Is everyone here?"

"Yes, for our luck", Iida explained seriously. "I was just about to tell Todoroki but it's good that you woke up to hear it." He gave a short summary of what had happened, how Blinwalker had bested them quite easily, and that Kurogiri brought the students in to this new place, about the slime and the fake Todoroki. There weren't many details to tell, everything had happened so fast. Iida sighed. "That's about it."

"Oh", Midoriya wasn't sure what to say. His brains started to storm like usually. Where were they? Probably not in the castle. Why were they here? Why Kurogiri brought them here? What was the slime for? The fake Todoroki wasn't good news, and it made Midoriya nervous. There could and probably were more replicas. At least they were all together.

"So there are evil Iida, Asui, Kaminari and Yaoyorozu after us including myself", Todoroki revised, pondering. Yaoyorozu as enemy didn't sound good, or the others. Luckily the slime didn't get its hands on Tokoyami or Bakugo...or Midoriya.

"Bad Kaminari doesn't worry me", Jiro said with a small smile. She imagined two Kaminaris making weird noises and going around thumbs up. It made her giggle.

"No, he could actually be very dangerous", Midoriya said frowning. "We don't know their way of thinking, their personalities may be completely different, if they even have any. Even if that fake Kaminari doesn't have your hero costume, it could have some other way to fight, that you haven't thought up. And it probably won't count the other fakes as friend, so it won't have to take them into account. Even more bad would be that they could cooperate right away."

Ashido gritted, feeling uncomfortable. "Let's hope you're wrong."

"If that's the case", Tokoyami said. "We shouldn't linger near this hall any longer."

"You're right, let's go", Kirishima agreed and signed the others to follow him. They had nowhere else to go anyway. Behind them was the arena and evil Todoroki, what was ahead, they had no idea.

"I wonder if we're near the castle any more", Ashido pondered, and her voice echoed in the corridor as well as their footsteps. "Just what is this place for?"

"Good question", Uraraka muttered and took a better grip of Yaoyorozu on her arms. "I really hope none of those villains are in here."

"Now that you said it, they're bound to show up", Asui stated, making Uraraka let out a small sigh of discomfort. "But don't be discouraged. We'll make it out for sure."

"Geez, that would be fantastic", Jiro shook her head doubtfully.

"Hey, Yaoyorozu is waking up!" Uraraka said and lowered her on the floor and returned her gravity. "Yaoyorozu? Are you okay?"

Yaoyorozu rubbed her neck, and sat up carefully, feeling a little dizzy. "Yea...I think so. My neck and head hurts, but I'm fine", she said and frowned, trying to remember what happened before she passed out. She glanced around and notice everything being 'okay' considering the situation. By 'okay' she meant that no-one was missing. She took a deep breath and stood up. "Could you give me an update of what's going on?" she asked. They continued their way forward, and Yaoyorozu listened closely, as Asui and Tokoyami told her the same thing Iida had told Midoriya and Todoroki.

"Hey! There's a door!" Kaminari pointed at a way smaller door than the one before. "I wonder where does that lead." He rushed to the door, and it smoothly slid open by itself, when he got close to it. "It has a sensor. Nifty!"

"Be careful!" Iida said, but Kaminari stepped through the door.

Kaminari turned around to Iida, grinning. "Come on, we—" his eyes widened. "Oh dear! Jiro, duck!"

Jiro wasn't sure what he meant, but she did what Kaminari told her. She felt something fly right above her. Kirishima was in front of him, and whatever it was, it hit him. Kaminari dodged aside, as Kirishima flew past him through the doorway onto his face.

"Ouch!" Kirishima groaned and sat up rubbing his nose. He turned around to see Iida right next to him. "Iida?" he said, sounding confused.

"That's not me", Iida said back at the door, staring at the Iida standing by Kirishima.

Kirishima looked up at this Iida's face, who was staring down at him. His eyes had no glint, and his expression was completely listless. "Oh."

Chapter 18: END

* * *

 **This story has reached its second phase! I hope I'm still keeping you interested, once again, you may have to wait for the next chapter a little while. Sorry, and thank you!**


	19. Brawl

**I'm still alive! Yay! I'm back with the longest chapter so far. So much has happened. My eyes are killing me! I've been staring at the screen for too long... I just had to get this chapter done! So, here it is! Enjoy if you will!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Brawl

"They're already here!?" Uraraka gasped and glanced back to the hallway but saw nobody.

"At least he's here", Todoroki said. "He's the fastest after all."

Kirishima backed away from Iida, but the creepy fake grabbed him by shirt and pulled up. Kirishima had always been strongly against hurting his friends, but this one only looked like his classmate. The boy hardened his right arm and hit the fake Iida in the face as hard as he could. Iida staggered and let go of him. Kirishima got on his feet clumsily, almost falling over. "Come at me, and I'll punch you even harder!" he provoked.

The fake was ready to attack again, but he couldn't move. His legs were frozen to the floor.

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere", Todoroki stated, small ice trail leading from his right foot to where the fake Iida stood.

"Nice one, Todoroki!" Ashido cheered rising her fist high.

The enemy looked from his legs to Todoroki, and then simply breaking the ice like it was nothing. Ashido's grin turned upside down. The fake sprinted at them, and when he threw a kick, the real Iida parried it with his own kick. His leg gave away, and the fake Iida did a spinning attack, hitting the real Iida to side. When Uraraka called his name, Midoriya was already in action, aiming a kick at the replica. The enemy dodged it, but Midoriya grabbed his shirt with both hands and yanked hard. He sent the enemy flying further away on the ground.

Midoriya watched as, despite the impact, the fake got up pretty easily. It made him uneasy. This enemy hadn't shown any signs of pain. Could it mean that these replicas were completely immune to pain? Or damage? No, this fake wasn't invincible, it still had a small scratch on its cheek from when Kirishima had punched it. "Be careful, everyone!" he shouted.

"Fumikage!" Dark Shadow cried as it blocked a couple of arrows that were shot at him from behind. Tokoyami startled from surprise and turned around. Around the corner of the corridor, had just appeared Yaoyorozu and Kaminari. Yaoyorozu draw her bow with two arrows ready. She created a long metal chain out of her arm, and the fake Kaminari collected it.

Shaken Tokoyami watched the two new enemies. "Thanks, Dark Shadow."

The real Kaminari watched, as his fake version took a firm grip of the chain. "I don't like this", he muttered, when electricity started to run through the chain. "This is really disturbing!"

"Let's get out of this hallway!" Yaoyorozu ordered. "This is too narrow for all of us! Especially if we have to take action."

The students hurried into the large room. It wasn't as big as the one where the slime attacked them. It was really high, and large stairs led up along the walls onto a higher platform that had one big and a couple of smaller doors. A big factory elevator stood on the opposite side of the room. The whole room seemed to be some kind of warehouse. Tall shelves had multiple boxes and cases. Three yellow forklifts stood near the elevator.

Kaminari hit a green button on a small control panel next to the door. The door closed, leaving the two fakes to the corridor. "I don't think this will hold them!"

"Can you lock it?" Yaoyorozu asked in hurry.

"I don't know", Kaminari replied unsure. He held one hand against the panel and hit it with a strong wave of electricity. The panel let out a high pitch noise, and a glass on the panel popped. Smoke started to rise from it. Kaminari looked at his work. "That may have worked."

"For a moment maybe", Asui said. "They'll come through for sure."

"I know", Yaoyorozu nodded. "That's why we have to keep going."

"Why don't we just fight?" Tokoyami asked suddenly. "They'll keep following us forever , if we don't do something. We might as well take care of them now."

"The bird is right", Bakugo stated. "I'm sick of running. The sooner we kill those bastards the better. You losers can run if you want, but I'm staying."

Iida sighed frustrated. "Fine. We will not split up, so if one of us will stay, we'll all stay. I don't like it, but Tokoyami and Bakugo are both right. We have to get rid of these fakes."

"I agree", Midoriya said frowning. He had kept an eye out for the fake Iida, who hadn't moved from the stop he had fell. He was just quietly observing the students. Midoriya glanced around the room. They could take advance of the space and all the stuff.

Midoriya turned to his classmates. "We should try to separate them! Tokoyami, you and Todoroki should take on this fake Iida. Kirishima and Yaoyorozu, focus on the fake Yaoyorozu. I believe you two are the best for it." Midoriya paused and got approbative replies from them. Midoriya continued. "Kaminari, you're best against your replica, but Jiro and Uraraka, please help him. I assume that the fake Todoroki and fake Asu— Tsuyu will appear as well, so Tsuyu and Ashido, could you take care of the fake Tsuyu?" Midoriya took a deep breath after he got positive replies. "I will take on Todoroki with Iida." He looked at Iida, who nodded firmly. Midoriya didn't tell Bakugo anything on purpose. His angry friend would've just told him not to give him orders, and he would do whatever he wanted anyway. So, there was no point. "I'm not sure if this'll work, but if not, we'll wing it!" The others gave encouraging cheers.

The door, that Kaminari had closed, exploded with a huge blast, shaking the shelves. It was like it had waited for Midoriya to complete his instructions. The students had to retreat even further away from the door. When most of the smoke had faded, the fakes Kaminari and Yaoyorozu, along with Asui and Todoroki, came through the exploded doorway.

"Take advantage of this room", Midoriya gave his last advice. "There's no need to play fairly."

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Ashido shouted fired up.

The fake ice user started to freeze the floor, and Todoroki had to block it with fire. Midoriya and Iida charged at the enemies from both sides. The fake Yaoyorozu aimed her bow at Midoriya, but when she was going to release the arrows, one thicker arrow sank into her left arm. She staggered, and the bow fell onto the floor. Midoriya saw the real Yaoyorozu holding a crossbow ready to shoot again. He gave a small nod, and Yaoyorozu smiled as a reply.

The fake Asui crouched, when Iida approached them. She shot her tongue at him, but Iida agilely jumped over it. Before the replica could try again, a long tongue twisted around her waist, and forcefully tugged her out of Iida's way. The real Asui threw the fake her against one of the shelves. The fake didn't land as badly as Asui had hoped.

"Ashido, let's take her down", Asui said with a serious and determined tone. She had made some distance between the fake Asui and the rest of the enemies.

"You can count on me!" Ashido grinned, taking a battle stance.

Meanwhile, just when Iida and Midoriya were about to reach their target, fake Yaoyorozu and Kaminari on both sides of the fake Todoroki, Bakugo came at the enemies from above, forcing them to split up. The explosive beast turned to the fake Todoroki and, before the latter could block, blasted him away. Bakugo was secretly pleased to be allowed to fight this bastard again with his full power. And he didn't have to hold back. Perfect.

Iida had expected this. Of course, Bakugo would go after _him_. So, Iida himself took his chance and landed a heavy kick on the fake Kaminari's side, sending him somewhere around Kaminari and Jiro. Jiro shrieked and jumped aside, when the replica almost hit her. Iida cringed. He hadn't meant to do that.

Now that Todoroki didn't have to think about his antagonistic replica, he run to Tokoyami, who dodged the fake Iida's furious kick. Dark Shadow tried to grab him, but he was too quick. Todoroki froze the floor, but the fake jumped and came right at him. Todoroki held out his left hand and burst flames at him. With a spinning kick, the fake made some of the flames disperse. His kick landed on Todoroki's left shoulder, and he fell hard, letting out a painful cry.

"Todoroki!" Tokoyami shouted, but Dark Shadow had suffered from the flames. He couldn't be fast enough to grasp the fake, when the replica was already beyond its reach. Maybe it wasn't good idea to put them to work together.

"Tokoyami! Catch!" Yaoyorozu shouted and threw something at him. "Try it!"

Dark Shadow grabbed the thing and showed it to Tokoyami. "Bolas?" Tokoyami asked in surprise. His classmate had given him two bolas. He knew that he had to bind the fake Iida's legs with these. It was a good and maybe effective plan, but it wasn't going to be easy. He hurried to Todoroki, who groaned as he struggled to stood up.

"He really kicks hard, that bastard!" Todoroki said gritting angrily. Terrible pain went through his shoulder. He bit his lip so hard that he tasted blood in his mouth. Blinking rapidly, he prevented tears from coming. "My shoulder... Damn, it hurts!"

"Don't tell me, it's dislocated?" Tokoyami asked worried, and Todoroki nodded.

"Could you put it back to place?"

"But that's dangerous. Are you sure?"

"Just do it already. I'm in no shape to help with this kind of arm."

Tokoyami hesitated a moment. Then he gave an order to Dark Shadow to do it as gently as possibly. Todoroki tried to brace himself, but it still hurt like hell, when Dark Shadow yanked his shoulder back to its rightful position.

Todoroki gasped. "Thanks." he carefully moved his arm back and forth. "It doesn't hurt much anymore." He saw the bolas. "Where did you get those?"

"Yaoyorozu gave these to me", Tokoyami explained. "We should be able to catch him with these."

Todoroki looked at the replica Iida, who slowly approached them. "Right. Let's catch him."

* * *

"This is so freaky! " Kaminari whined, when the other he stood up, after he had almost flown right at Jiro. "This is like one of those fighting games, where players can choose the same character. And of all characters it's me!"

"Stop complaining already!" Jiro told as she run next to him and Uraraka. "Do something!"

"Me?!" Kaminari asked incredulously. "What can I do? I don't have a cool electric chain as my weapon!"

"You are the only one who can stand electricity! So, try to do something!"

"I wish we could've asked Yaoyorozu to give us some weapons", Kaminari muttered.

"We can't bother her now!"

"Kaminari, can you hold him for a while? I have a plan", Uraraka spoke determinedly.

"Um, sure?"

"Good, then go! Jiro, I need your help!"

Jiro nodded, and they ran off. Kaminari wanted to go after them. He glanced nervously at his replica, who looked back at him. Then the fake tightened his grip of the chain and sprinted after Jiro and Uraraka. Kaminari twitched, and without a second thought, he leaped at his replica. They fell, Kaminari on top of the fake. He grabbed the chain and tried take it, but the replica fought against him. Electricity started to flow through them, but it didn't bother Kaminari. He had decided to not let go of his evil version.

The electricity got even more powerful, it spread wide enough to make the others to take their distances. All Kaminari could hear now was loud crackling caused by the electricity. He grinned defiantly at his opponent, as he pressed him against the floor. The replica stared back at him with hollow eyes. Suddenly, the fake swung his hands, making Kaminari falter. With a quick move, the replica twisted the chain around Kaminari's neck so that his hand got stuck too.

It was quite unfair how things could turn around so quickly.

The chain tightened unpleasantly much. Kaminari let go of the fake, trying to loosen the chain. It hurt. I hurt so much! And the fake was so strong too! Kaminari knew from the beginning that the chain was bad news. And he knew, that he had to do something fast or else he wouldn't live long. No-one would be able to help him because of the electric field surrounding them. He made his decision and released his own quirk. He kept it up to the point, the chain was getting hot, even overheating. It was burning against Kaminari's throat.

Then he heard a snap. The pressure around his neck vanished, and he fell onto his ass. The fake stood up and looked at the torn chain in his hands. They were shining red. He threw the pieces aside, and the electric field faded. Kaminari stood up coughing and catching his breath. He was free! He didn't die! Not yet, at least.

"Kaminari!" Jiro caught his attention. She was waving at him. "Run over here! Hurry!"

Kaminari looked at her and Uraraka next to her, eyes tearing. He wasn't alone anymore! He run towards them as fast as he could. "Guys!"

When he reached them, the replica was approaching them slowly. Uraraka put her fingers together. "Release!"

The fake Kaminari looked at her, then up. Two yellow forklifts came crashing down. It was the last thing the replica saw.

The floor trembled, as the machined hit the ground. Kaminari stared at the scene shaken. "You'd crush me like that?!"

"It's not you!" Uraraka said.

"I know, but still!"

They went closer to look, carefully, ready for anything. But it was silent. Then black matter slithered under the broken forklifts. The trio looked at it, when it started to hiss and smoke. After a moment, the disgusting slime was completely faded. The fake Kaminari was no more.

"Is it dead?" Jiro asked.

"Well, it just vanished, so you could assume so", Uraraka stated frowning.

"Great..." Kaminari muttered. It felt strange to see his own replica dying. "Weird."

* * *

Midoriya rushed forward, when Bakugo blasted Todoroki. He had hoped to grab Todoroki, but Bakugo was faster. No surprise. Iida sent fake Kaminari flying towards the trio, who was supposed to take him on. Hopefully it would turn out fine. Midoriya focused back onto the enemy in front of him. With the fake Kaminari and Todoroki gone, there was only the replica of Yaoyorozu. He could as well attack her.

When he was only a few meters away from her, a long pointy spear emerged from the replica's side. If Midoriya hadn't jumped back right then and there, he would now have a hole in his chest. The fake swung her arm, and five throwing stars flew at the boy. Midoriya covered his head and chest. Three throwing starts flew past him, one cut his side, and the remaining one sunk into his right arm. It could've hit his face. If it had hit him, he'd have one eye less.

"Midoriya!" The green haired boy heard Kirishima shout. Midoriya pulled the small weapon out of his arm, gritting from pain. It's not like he didn't have a bleeding arm already!

Kirishima dashed to help him. The replica created a grenade and threw it at the red head. Kirishima hit it like a baseball, sending it up high. The grenade exploded without doing any harm. The evil Yaoyorozu stepped back, and two blades came out of her arms to block Kirishima. The boy didn't stop, he crushed through the blades, metallic shards flying everywhere, and hit the fake to stomach. She staggered, and when Kirishima got ready for another punch, the replica held out a small sprayer and faintly coloured spray spread on his face. Kirishima tried to get away from the gas, but he had already inhaled some of it.

The spray was strong, almost right after breathing the gas in, Kirishima began to feel dizzy. His vision went blurry, and mind was misty. He cursed under his breath. To go down from something like this? So unmanly. No more clear thoughts come into his mind, and so he fell onto his face.

Creating a sword, the fake Yaoyorozu rose it above the unconscious boy, ready to strike. Midoriya's heart skipped a beat. He took a leap. There was no way he'd make it. He wouldn't reach him in time.

Midoriya was only a few centimetres away from Kirishima, when the sword came down. At the same time, a long harpoon pierced through the replica's chest. The sword fell, barely missing Kirishima and Midoriya, the latter managed to get him. They slid some distance before coming to a stop. Midoriya's heart was bouncing wildly.

Yaoyorozu pulled hard of the chain that were attached to the harpoon. The fake version herself swayed forward and fell on her knees. The real student run at the replica. She created a similar sword that the fake had made. Taking a firm grip of the lethal weapon, she held her breath. Then she cut the replicas head off.

Instead of red blood, black liquid spread from the body as it fell numb on the floor. Midoriya and Yaoyorozu watched, as the fake's whole body melted into nothingness. Yaoyorozu had kept her nerves but looking at the spot where her replica once was, crept her. Then she made her way to still shocked Midoriya and unconscious Kirishima.

"Is he okay?"

Midoriya took a deep breath to calm himself. "He's just sleeping." He tried to wake him up but in vain. "That spray was really effective. Could you watch him for me? I have to go help the others."

"Sure", Yaoyorozu nodded quickly. "Go, and be careful!"

Midoriya run off. Yaoyorozu grabbed her classmate and dragged him away from the action to a safer spot.

* * *

"I hope Asui and Ashido are okay", Todoroki muttered.

"It was a loud noise. Something big happened, that's for sure. But we have a situation right here, so we can't go. Also, I don't want to complain", Tokoyami said calmly. "But you've made our footing quite slippery."

"I know", Todoroki stated, annoyed by the situation. The floor around them had ice coating, there were only a few melt spots. "It's annoying how he still keeps avoiding Dark Shadow and my ice, when it's this slippery!"

Tokoyami looked at the fake Iida, who was running laps around them. It was a wonder how he didn't slip even once. "It's incredible. I don't want to use the bolas if I'm not sure they'll hit their target."

Todoroki agreed. "Get ready. I'm going to use fire, so please, Dark Shadow, try to bear it."

Dark Shadow seemed already discouraged but still held the bolas bravely. Todoroki burst flames, not right at the replica, but to the way he was running. The fire cut of his path, and the fake had to stop. The ice made his slowing more difficult. Dark Shadow whined as it threw one of the bolas at the fake Iida's legs. It would've been bullseye, but the fake jumped rather than tried to come to a stop. The bolas swooshed through the air. They hit one of the shelves and stuck to it.

"That's one miss", Tokoyami noted bluntly. Todoroki gave a small tch.

Suddenly a large electric field burst out on their left. Todoroki turned that way and saw Kaminari fighting his evil version. He could feel the electricity in the air, and when the field grew larger, they had to retreat with Tokoyami. Dark Shadow cried in distress but fought against the urge to return to Tokoyami's body. Even the fake Iida backed off, eyes on the sparky field.

Todoroki saw his opportunity, took the bolas from Dark Shadow's shaking hand and threw them with all his might. They soared through the air and tangled around the replica's legs. The fake fell over, and Todoroki rushed next to him. Left hand aimed at the expressionless pinned enemy, Todoroki released hot flames. He made them as burning as possible, not even cooling his own body. Not yet.

The intense flames kept on surrounding the fake Iida. Todoroki grimaced. It felt terrible to burn his own friend. Well, not his actual friend, but the fake looked too real. He'd never do this to his real friend.

When Todoroki's body heat was becoming too much to bear, he stopped. There was only a small stain of black...stuff remaining. Dark smoke rose from it. Soon it was gone.

"Well done!" Tokoyami said as he appeared next to him. Dark Shadow had returned to his body, all the light had been too much for it.

Steam rose from Todoroki's body as he stabilized his body temperature. "Yeah", he sighed. "He won't be running anymore."

* * *

When the fake Asui had come down along with a couple of boxes, Asui and Ashido were ready. The replica stood on all fours and examined them in silence. She didn't blink, not once, and it gave Ashido creeps.

"Why isn't it doing anything?" the pink hair asked. "I don't like that empty stare. It's gonna drill a hole in my soul!"

"I think it's waiting for us to make a move", Asui replied calmly.

"Well, then I'm gonna go for it!" Ashido announced and sprinted forward.

Asui tried to stop her, but Ashido was quick. The fake made many attempts to catch her, though Ashido just agilely jumped over and ducked under her long and fast tongue. Ashido laughed in excitement.

"It's like playing skipping rope and limbo at the same time!" she giggled happily. She probably was a bit too into it. The tongue came at her, she jumped, but the frog tongue hit her ankle, causing her to fall onto her side. Ashido stood up as quickly as she had fallen, when the fake managed to snatch her by waist.

"Ashido!" Asui shouted and joined the fray.

Ashido shrieked, when the fake pulled her into the air. She grabbed the tongue with both hands and used her acid to melt it. Her hands went through rather quickly, and Ashido forgot that she was way above the ground. _Oh, snap!_ she thought when gravity started to pull her back down.

The real Asui grabbed her easily and put her down gently. The fake's broken tongue bled black blood. Or so it looked like. Asui involuntarily thought about how Ashido could do the same for her tongue. "Don't act hastily. Even though you're acrobatic, it doesn't mean you can't make mistakes", Asui explained.

"Roger", Ashido said a bit disappointed, but then braced herself. "I was surprised how easily I destroyed your— I mean that fake's tongue. I've never used my quirk to really hurt someone on purpose. I know I can do a lot of damage to others, and I could even kill, but I'm a hero. It doesn't feel right to use this quirk to kill anyone. Though I'm not sure if that thing's even alive."

"I know it's hard to you, but I don't know if that thing even feels pain. You're going to be fine", Asui comforted and gave a smile. Ashido replied with a happy grin. Her eyes lit up.

"Actually, I have a plan!"

"Let's hear it", Asui nodded. Ashido whispered into Asui's ear.

"That could work."

"Right?"

Ashido turned to face the replica, who stood still looking at her. Asui jumped at the enemy and stuck out her tongue, ready to grab the fake. Ashido sped up to run and instead of the replica, she went to the nearest shelf.

The fake Asui tried to go after her, but Asui jumped between them. The fake tried to catch her several times, however, Asui dodged every try. She got close, jumped and landed a kick. The replica staggered but stayed on her feet. For a few minutes they just kept on attacking and dodging. Neither of them got hurt.

Then the enemy got hold of Asui, and Asui got hold of her. Both squeezed hard, none of them moved. The pressure was intense. Asui felt pain on her waist but didn't give up. She just squeezed harder.

"Asui!" Ashido shouted as she run to her arms waving rapidly. "Now!" Then she realized that her friend couldn't move. She hurried to Asui's side, and once again, melted the fake's tongue in half.

Now that Asui was free, she spun around and tossed the fake under a falling shelf full of heavy metallic trunks and boxes came falling. Screeching metal gave an ear grating noise, Asui and Ashido had to cover their ears. In no time, the fake Asui got buried under the mess.

The two waited a moment, but when the pile of boxes and cases didn't move, they relaxed.

"See, you didn't have to use your quirk to straight destroy someone", Asui stated and patted Ashido on shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right! Melting that shelf's legs was a good idea!" Ashido cheered and smiled widely. "We won!"

"We sure did", Asui smiled.

* * *

The fake Todoroki swung his arm to make a fire wall, when Bakugo charged at him. The blond boy jumped over without a problem. He turned around in the air, ready to create an explosion. When his feet touched the ground, he slipped unexpectedly. Falling onto his back, he realized that the floor was in fact covered in ice. _That damn half-and-half!_ he cursed in his mind.

Then he realized a wave of flames coming at him. _Dammit!_ Before could get up and out of the way, someone grabbed him and pulled aside. He fell again and cursed with a wide vocabulary.

"I'm sorry, I had to be fast", Iida apologized to him, only to get a murderous glare.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Bakugo hissed as he stood up. "I'm in the middle of a match you know!"

"You're not going to fight alone", Iida stated seeming extremely frustrated and tired of Bakugo's shitty behaviour. "You can't kill me with that look, you know! We're in this together! When do you get it? You're going to get yourself killed! Stop being so damn stubborn!"

Surprisingly, Bakugo shut up, though his expression remained the same. An electricity burst caught their attention for a moment. But only for a moment. Yet another burst of crimson flames was directed at them. Both dodged to different sides. The replica had to choose one or the other and he went after Bakugo, probably because he attacked him first.

This time Bakugo was careful about where he set his foot. He saw Iida circling from behind, but the fake made an icy block between them. Bakugo chose to attack head on, and the explosion and a fire surge neutralized each other. Under the fire, ice slithered its way to Bakugo, obviously trying to sneak on him. The boy noticed it right away and launched himself into the air. The replica was going to attack him, when the ice block behind him cracked to shards.

Iida came through quickly, and landed a kick on the fake's back, causing him to fall onto his face. Iida was already making his leave, when he realized he couldn't move. He looked down and saw his left leg covered in ice, and as he was going to break free, his other leg got stuck to the ice too. The fake turned around, flames covering his left arm. Iida braced himself for a fiery attack.

A green lighting shot past him, taking the fake Todoroki with it. Bakugo landed next to Iida and released him with small explosions. Iida was amazed and thanked him, but Bakugo wasn't hearing. He looked at Midoriya, who had snatched the replica with him away from his friends. Bakugo grinned weirdly, before running after them.

Midoriya slammed the fake against a wall. When the replica was trying to get up, Midoriya did an axe kick, hitting him back onto the floor. Third attack didn't succeed, as the fake Todoroki burst flames at him. Midoriya dodged hastily and almost lost his balance. When he had corrected himself, Bakugo dashed past him, grabbed the fake by face and slammed him against the wall.

"You're going down, shithead!" Bakugo grinned widely.

Midoriya held out his hands. "Don't strain your arms any more than necessary!"

Bakugo glanced at him. "It's not like my arms aren't strained already. And you call this unnecessary? Just shut your trap, nerd!"

Ice started to cover his hand, and Bakugo tightened his grasp. "You're going to hell!"

The fake Todoroki grabbed him with both hands. Flames grew larger, ice became faster. Bakugo took a better position to support himself, preventing from falling backwards and let the power rush through his veins.

The blast was strong. It sent Midoriya flying with a cry. He fell onto the icy floor and slid to a stop. He heard Iida's voice too. He had probably fallen too. Midoriya stood up groaning and shook his head. Then he scanned the spot where the explosion was made. Smoke filled the area, so he couldn't see clearly. A few quick steps, and he saw his childhood friend lying on the floor, quite far from the wall. The recoil had sent him flying.

"Are you okay?" Midoriya asked worried and hurried over to him.

Bakugo sat up slowly and let out a triumphant chuckle. "There's nothing left of that bastard", he coughed and grinned.

Midoriya looked at the spot where once were the fake. When the smoke faded, he saw that there was no trace of the enemy, only a badly bend wall and carbonized marks on it. Then Midoriya looked back at Bakugo, and saw him holding his right arm, that was trembling frantically. It had also burn marks and scratches, possibly from sliding on the floor. And the fake had its share, of course.

"Kacchan..." Midoriya sighed ruefully. "Just don't kill yourself, please.."

"Shut up", Bakugo snapped and stood up swaying. He plainly couldn't make his arm to stop shaking like crazy.

"Whatever you say."

"Looks like it's our win."

Midoriya turned around. Everybody was making their way to where Yaoyorozu were with Kirishima, the latter seemed to be barely awake. Bakugo was right. "You're right", he smiled in relief. He started heading back but then turned around. "You coming?"

"What?"

"Let's go!"

"...Yeah."

Chapter 19: END

* * *

 **It's hard to write many fights that happen (mostly) at the same time. I hope you didn't get too confused! ^^'**

 **I'll try to continue this story as soon as I can, thank you for your patience!**


End file.
